


Draco's New Family

by Dinolad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Cuddling, Cute boys, Dorks, Draco making friends, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Past Child Abuse, Remus Lupin Lives, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Sirius Black Lives, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 42,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinolad/pseuds/Dinolad
Summary: When Draco accidentally drinks some of Neville's botched potion and starts to dream about Harry Potter he finds himself on a different path to a new family."For a moment it looked like Potter was going to attack him but instead he ungracefully fell in between Draco and the sofa in a poor mock of a body throw. So more cuddling it was then. Maybe Potter was as touch starved as he was. "





	1. Put to Sea

**Author's Note:**

> J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, and Warner Bros. Pictures, Inc. are the owners of the Harry Potter franchise

When Longbottom tripped over his feet and spilled the potion he had been working on all over Draco, causing him to slip and fall into Harry Potter at the end of term, he was of course humiliated and mortified. Humiliated because Potter had caught him, arms slipping over the thick brown and yellow mess covering Draco’s arms, front, and oh Merlin did some of it get into his mouth? It had him ended up with Potter practically molesting him as he pressed Draco close to his broad chest in his effort to keep him upright. Mortified because the whole class saw and it was Longbottom’s potion so there was no telling what was wrong with it or what effects it would have on him. 

As classes wrapped up and exams were finished it dawned on Draco that his dreams seemed to have shifted from the constant nightmares of The Dark Lord’s return, of his father forcing him to become a Death Eater, and the impending war. Shifted from the face of Greyback, his twisted smile full of sharp teeth, his strong stench, and his knowing look as if he was aware that any day the Dark Lord would give him permission to punish his father for the journal mishap by attacking Draco. Now Draco’s dreams were full of anxiety and studying. Full of Harry Potter. He was seeing it all in third person; Potter studying hexes, Potter talking with his dumb friends...and then Potter tied to a headstone, gagged and bleeding, Cedric dead on the ground, the Dark Lord… 

The worst part was that Draco dreamed of Cedric dying the night before it happened. 

Draco decided that maybe Potter wasn’t as well of as he might have thought. And of course, he was given more confirmation of that when they headed home for the summer. 

Draco learned that everything he had dreamed about from the graveyard was real and that his home would be host to Death Eaters and the monster itself. He also learned that Potter lived with his Aunt, Uncle and obese cousin. And that they hurt him. 

~***~ 

Draco woke in a cold sweat two weeks into vacation. The image of Potter on the ground shaking. Vivid bright reds, deep green bruises, slow shallow breathing in dark solitude. 

Draco pushes himself out of bed and readied himself for the day. 

But he couldn’t get the images out of his mind. Potter dropping the fried steak he’d prepared on the ground, the ensuing shouting match, the fat oaf pushing Potter into the stove, into a saucepan of some type of soup, the scream as his flesh is burned and redden- 

“Draco are you paying attention?” 

Right, Draco’s father was expecting him to focus. To show his excitement about the Dark Lord’s return. About them hosting him… 

Words filled Draco’s ears; freak, moron, useless. The adults stand by, as they do nothing to stop their child, at least three times Potter’s size, as he kicks at him complaining about his hunger. 

“Father-” Draco began, but stopped himself, realizing he’s cut him off. His father gives him a rather unimpressed look but waited for him to continue. “Father, may I go into town?” 

“Merlin no, I’ve just been telling you-” 

“But father, I need to-” Draco started, shifting in his stiff seat. 

“Draco. You’ve interrupted me twice now.” 

Potter, alone in the kitchen, holding his burnt arm to his chest, his eyes squeezed shut as tears stream down his cheeks. 

“Father it’s of the utmost importance.” Draco said as he wondered why he cared so much. He looked at his father’s cold and distant face. 

Laughter echoes in his head, voices from Potter’s family room. The Uncle’s voice: “So much for this Godfather of yours. I bet you made him up, I guess I’ll have to punish you for that as well. You’re such a chore. Lucky you have us to try and turn you into some semblance of a decent human being. Clean up and go to your room, I’ll be up to lock it shortly and you better be in there.” 

Draco stood fast. Potter could die there. If Potter died then who would kill The Dark Lord? Who would save him from this nightmare that's slowly creeping over him. But if he did this, if his parents found out. What would they do? Draco noticed his father looking up at him from his chair, eyes sharp. 

“I...have to go.” Draco was moving before he finished, he could hear his father’s chair hit the ground, the sound of his own footsteps on the stairs pounding in his head. It was getting late, Potter would be making dinner in a few hours, he needed to find him. 

~***~ 

The purple backpack felt heavier than it actually was as it gently thumped Draco’s lower back. On his person he had his wand, everything given to him by his friends, a stuff toy dragon his mother had bought him when he was six, a handful of stolen muggle coins he grabbed behind his father’s back, and muggle outfit he was now wearing, having picked it out for the World Cup. His father had deemed it unacceptable with its ripped washed out black jeans. This was the standard fair, he wasn’t the first to walk out of their parents manor, never to return. He supposed it was his fault for being honest with his father when the man stormed into his room. His ire wouldn’t be stated even as Draco tried to explain the benefits. 

Draco scoffed to himself, pushing his hair away from his face as he picked up his pace. It was dark now and he had spent the last few hours trying to figure out where Potter lives and how to get there. Lucky he was smart and cute. Privet Drive was a shit hole. 

A scream ripped through the cool night air and Draco felt his red trainers moving fast under him. He ran up the drive and right into house number 4. He could see a commotion in the kitchen, see the fat leg connecting with Potter’s stomach over and over again as he curled in on himself, trying to guard against the onslaught. 

As Draco stood in the doorway it was painfully clear that he was just fifteen. Both the man and woman taller than him. 

“Stop!” Draco shouted, drawing four sets of eyes. 

“Who the bloody hell are you?” The fat teen yelled. He was a lot more overbearing in person. Sure he was fat, but there were definite muscles as well. 

Draco stuffed his fist into the pocket of his light blue hoodie and drew out his wand. They reacted. Good, they knew what it was, but then the older man smirked. 

“You’re not allowed to use that.” The man said, walking forward and pointing a sausage like finger at Draco. 

“No. But I can punch you.” Draco said through gritted teeth. Potter’s Aunt made a squeaky noise of surprise before she asked, 

“What do you want?” 

“I-I came for Potter,” Draco stuttered out. The fat oaf snorted and pushes forward, moving his father aside. 

“I knew he was a fruit. You come for him often?” The fat on his stomach wiggled as he laughed. “First all his moaning over Cedric and now this tart?” 

Draco could feel the wood of his wand pressing into his palm as his fist tightened. The moron walked closer as his mother gasped, “Popkin, don’t-” 

“Popkin? Really? You do look like you're about to pop. Probably full of air, since only a brainless git would challenge an armed wizard. Move. Now,” Draco said raising his wand. The Aunt called out the oaf’s name. “Wouldn’t want your Dudley to grow a pair of ears now would you?” 

“You can’t-” The Uncle started but Draco was done with this gaggle of morons. 

“Oh, can’t I? I'll call it self-defense, Potter's got the evidence all over him. I had to use my wand or they'd have surely killed him.” Draco said in a firm voice, sure of his bluff. 

Dudley turned white and backed away, his mother wrapping her twig arms around him. Or at least attempting to since they didn’t quite make it all the way. Draco took his chance and dashed for Potter, making sure he didn’t keep his back to the muggles for long. Potter’s eyes were closed, apparently not willing to look at Draco, or maybe just too embarrassed. It was hard to tell when his face was that pale. Draco moved to try and force him up and Potter let out a weak pained noise that unsettled Draco’s stomach. 

“Common Potter, I’m not about to carry you out of here like a princess. Could you imagine if one of our schoolmates saw? They’d probably post it in the fucking Profit.” Draco forced out as he hauled Potter to his feet. He could hear the relatives sputtering as Draco dragged him to the door and stopped. “Where's his trunk?” 

Draco’s brow furrowed as Potter’s Uncle unlocked a cupboard and pulled out Potter’s things. He could hear Potter mutter “Hedwig, and pictures-Under the floorboards, under the bed.” 

Draco frowned but sat Potter down and rushed upstairs. He pushed open two doors before finding what must be Potter's room. The memory of the dreams from the past two weeks of him pushing his bed aside and pulling out old letters and a photo book. Draco copied this movement then grabbed anything that looked important. He nabbed the snowy owl from the corner with a bit of shock, the poor thing was bolted into her cage. He couldn’t really blame her as she screeched at him. 

Draco thundered down the steps to find the Uncle hissing at Potter under his breath. He’s wasn’t sure what he was saying since he stopped as soon as he saw Draco. 

“Move Potter,” Draco said. Potter pushes off the trunk and waiting a moment, swaying. When he was somewhat convinced that Potter wouldn’t immediately fall Draco threw the items in and locked the trunk. He placed Potter's broom and owl on the trunk then, grabbing his good hand, Draco pulled them out into the night and stopped on the side of the road, hailing the Knight Bus. 

~***~ 

Draco found himself on a bed on the second floor of the Knight bus, a shaking Potter in his arms, good side pressed against him. He decided to use the makeup Pansy bought him to cover Potter’s scar. 

“What the hell are you doing Malfoy,” Potter whined and pushed his hand away from his sweaty forehead, causing him to let out a hiss of pain. 

“Saving your ungrateful ass you git," Draco snarled.

“Why are you putting makeup on my face.” 

“God you're a wanker.” Draco sighed, rolling his eyes “I don’t want that simpleton manning the bus to know who you are.” 

“Why do you have makeup…?” Potter ask, brows furrowing. Draco rolled his eyes again and snapped the compact shut. 

“None of your damn business.” Draco snapped. He pulled out his music box, Pansy called it an iPod, magically altered of course. Maybe Potter would shut up if he had something to distract his simple brain. He took one ear bud and put it in his own ear and put the other in Potter's. Potter tilted his head back to give Draco another questioning look, but he decided to ignore it for now, choosing instead to scroll through his music. As the music started he watched Potter stare at the shiny red device. 

“This is. Um, very...Well not what I’d picture you listening to,” Potter mumbled. 

“It’s dance music. And there's nothing wrong with it, you're just an uncultured knob.” Draco sniffed. And really, Potter was. If it didn’t feel so good to have someone touching him in such an intimate, non-sexual way he’d have pushes Potter off. But as it was, no one had really held him like this since he was young. And Potter was abnormally warm. Also injured. So really Draco was doing the moron a service. It would have been a lot more pleasant if he’d just stop making those sad little pained noises under his breath. 

The flashing streaks of the street lamps outside drew Draco’s attention, the view of England sweeping past along with the music was rather nice. He could feel Potter’s hand shift to his chest, gripping his black band shirt, his weight growing across his sides and legs as he drifted off into a fitful sleep. 

Now that everything had calmed down, the urgency gone, Draco sat and wondered for a second time why he cared. Why he sacrificed his life for someone he hated. He looked down at Potter and watched his sleeping face. It wasn’t fair that he could sleep after that. Draco had trouble sleeping on a normal day. And here this nutter was sleeping almost peacefully covered in burns. Draco sighed and let his head fall back against the backboard.


	2. Chapter 2

Potter hissed and fussed as Draco helped him out of the bus, his trunk and owl left on the curb. Draco had a fuzzy knowledge on the Black’s family home, but he knew that Sirius was Potter’s Godfather, and if the man was on the run it was possible he went here. If not it was likely to be abandoned. 

As they limped down the street Draco wondered if he remembered wrong, there seemed to be no number 12. Potter held up better than Draco thought he would as they made their third pass up the street, and he started to feel really bad for the prat. Then a voice called out, 

“Harry?” 

Draco turned to find the father of the Weasley’s running towards them. Draco let the trunk go and moved his arms around Potter to hold him up better. 

“Harry, what happened?” Mr. Weasley asked, giving Draco an accusatory look he didn’t like much. 

“He-had an accident at home. I brought him here because I thought-I was looking for the Black’s family home.” Draco explained. Mr. Weasley moved to take Potter’s weight, giving Draco a once over. 

“Right. Come this way, well get your boys inside,” Mr. Weasley said moving to a house they passed by several times. 

Draco pulled the trunk and owl along and stopped next to the older man. He watched as the house seemed to push the other two aside and almost hit himself. The place must be under the fidelius charm. He’d have never found it without Mr. Weasley’s help. He pushed that thought away as they moved into the old grimy house. 

~***~ 

Draco set Potters trunk down and moved to the sofa where Mr. Weasley helped him sit. 

“Molly! Sirius!” Mr. Weasley called before moving back in front of Potter. “What happened?” 

“I… Draco saved me,” Potter said as he looked away. 

“Yes but how did you get burned-” Mr. Weasley was cut off. 

“Oh my God!” Mrs. Weasley yelled, rushing over and pushing her husband out of the way. She produced her wand and started to examine Potter. 

Draco almost jumped when he noticed Sirius, the man’s face paling as he observed his Godson. Draco pulled his legs up onto the sofa, not wanting to remove his shoes in this unkempt house covered in dust. 

“I’m fine,” Potter muttered. And really now, this self-righteous act was starting to piss Draco off. 

“His so called family did this to him,” Draco said loudly over the adults who seemed to be all talking at once. Everyone in the room went oddly white, though Mrs. Weasley, for her credit, kept working. 

Sirius walked up, looking at Draco for the first time and noticing his appearance. 

“You’ve been disowned haven’t you?” Sirius asked. Draco turned away, his cheeks heating. “You did that for Harry?” This drew the other’s attention to him as well, and he felt an uncomfortable twirling sensation in his stomach. 

“No. I did it because- because,” Draco started, but he didn’t really have the words at the moment. Then Sirius, who might not be a mass murder, was hugging him tight. 

“Thank you,” Sirius said. “I’ve been in your shoes, you’re free to stay here as long as you want.” 

“Just like that?” Draco asked, this words seething with skepticism. 

“Just like that,” Sirius smiled at him. Draco waited a moment before answering. 

“Are you going to kill me in my sleep?” The man had the audacity to laugh at him. 

“No, I can explain to you later, but let me just say now that I was framed. I’ll get these boys some food and if you're done there Molly, maybe you should head out. I’m sure these two need rest and you both need to head home to your own family.” Sirius said, heading for the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley fretted over Potter a bit before standing. 

“I’ll be fine Mrs. Weasley. I’ll see you tomorrow yeah?” Potter asked. 

“Of course honey. I’ll bring Ron and the rest along as well. Help get this place cleaned up.” Mrs. Weasley pinched Potters cheek then turned to Draco, pointing her finger at him. “And you. Thank you, but you behave yourself.” Draco raised his eyebrow in response before turning his attention to Mr. Weasley who seemed to have let the owl free. She hooted and flew over their heads a bit before he let her out the window. 

“We'll be off then. Harry, were glad you're okay. And Draco… were glad you're not…” Mr. Weasley trailed off. 

“A prat? Because I hate to tell you but he is,” Potter muttered. 

“You be nice to that boy, he brought you here didn’t he,” Mrs. Weasley warned as they headed to the fire place. 

“Sorry,” Potter mumbled, and then they were gone. 

“Are all the Weasels loud and orange?” Draco asked, leaning back into the corner of the sofa as he fished his iPod from his bag. Potter glared at him and Draco met it with a smile. 

“They’re my friends and I won't have you insulting them,” Potter growled. And wasn’t that something, just arguing with the knob sent shivers down Draco’s spine. 

“They’re still loud and orange though,” Draco smirked. 

For a moment it looked like Potter was going to attack him but instead he ungracefully fell in between Draco and the sofa in a poor mock of a body throw. So more cuddling it was then. Maybe Potter was as touch starved as he was. Draco pulled off Potter’s glasses, since they were digging into his chest, and pushed one of the ear plugs into his ear. 

“Ow, not so hard. God your music sucks,” Potter whined but made no move to take it out. Draco’s hand found its way into Potter’s soft messy hair, and he absentmindedly started to play with it. 

“You really have no taste,” Draco said. Potter seemed about to answer when they heard footsteps and their cheeks heated as Sirius walked back in. The man started at them a moment before placing a plate of… something down on the table. 

“You two bicker like an old married couple.” Sirius laughed and the pink hue of Potter's cheeks deepend into a satisfying red. 

“What?!” Potter yelled. Draco winced and pointed at the plate of… food? 

“What is that?” Draco asked. 

“Oh, well I’m not much of a cook and didn’t want to bother Kreacher this late so. Pizza rolls. Lots of teenagers eat those, trust me.” Sirius said. 

“And how would you know? You’ve been in Azkaban for years now.” And whi would care about bothering a house elf? 

“Yes, but I’ve been out for a bit now and Lupin feeds these to me when he’s over. They’re like pizza but not as good.” Sirius said this oddly enthusiastically. Both boys stared at him but Potter reached out, shoving them in his mouth as if he’d not eaten in a long while. Because he probably hasn’t. Draco tried to ignore the fact that the known killer was friends with their old werewolf teacher and cleared his throat. 

“Do you have any fruit?” Draco asked, bringing his free hand to rest on Potter’s back. Sirius gave him an odd look and he felt self-conscious for a moment but refused to move the hand as Potter continued to stuff his face, probably getting crumbs on his shit. 

“You want fruit?” Oh, was that what he was on? Not his odd out of nowhere intimacy with his Godson? Well okay then. 

“Yes.” Draco said slowly, drawing it out. 

“...Fine.” Sirius gave him one last look before heading off again. 

Draco ate his banana, the peel bumping into Potter’s hair. The boy didn’t seem to give a shit about it, drifting back into the dark oblivion of sleep. This time without the sad little noises. Draco finished his fruit and allowed himself to run his hand up and down Potter’s back awhile before he too slipped into sleep. He dreamed of a day of shopping, a mostly quiet Potter, and laughing. 

~***~ 

“Blimey,” came an unpleasantly familiar voice. Draco cracked an eye open and saw the fiery red hair of Ron Weasley. And really, Draco couldn’t help the smirk that formed over his pale lips at the moronic look Weasley was throwing them. Potter must still be asleep, since he hadn’t jumped from Draco’s chest, his hand still curled into his shirt, their legs tangled together. 

“Weasel,” Draco nodded at Weasley in greeting and watched in satisfaction as he sputtered. 

“Why are you and Harry cuddling?!” 

“If you yell like the uncultured fuck you are you’ll wake him,” Draco said, looking down at the still red skin creeping up Potter’s arm and under his shirt which now incidentally smelt like soup. “I’d assume you’d want your friend to get some rest after his ordeal. But maybe I’m expecting too much from your tiny brain.” At this point his face matched his hair, he looked ready to explode but as his mouth opened Potter spoke up. 

“Fuck off Malfoy, and Ron, I really am trying to sleep here...” Potter mumbled but, much to Draco’s surprise, didn’t seem to bother to get up. There was no awkward mad scramble in which Draco had the air punched out of him, no shrill yelling, no hot flares of anger. Just a low, annoyed mumble. This seemed to shock Weasley pretty badly too. 

“Well, I would fuck off if you weren't lying on me you git.” Draco said, though he couldn’t push the heat behind it, not wanting to lose the little bit of physical connection he’s gained. He made this point subtlety buy not moving his hands from Potter’s head and waist. 

The Weasley seemed to consider Potter a moment, something in his eyes changed, as if pieces clicked into place. Draco looked down at him to see if he could pick it up too, but couldn’t see his green eyes. It was clear he was staring at his friend and...he was shaking a bit. As if he were in pain still. 

“Well, you gonna tell me what happened? You look a bit roughed up mate,” Weasley said, sitting in a chair. Sirius showed up behind it and put his hands on the back, leaving. 

“I would also like to know what happened. It’s important, Harry, that you tell us.” Sirius explained, his words gentle, in his eyes a painful, knowing look. “If you would prefer to tell me in private you can of course.” Draco could feel Potter’s body stiffen, his fist clench hard into his shirt on either side of Draco’s torso. Why was Potter uncomfortable? He gets to sit here and talk about what a poor, abused soul he is and smother himself in attention. What did he want them to beg? What a fucking git. Before he knew it words were falling out of Draco’s mouth like vomit, 

“Potter was making dinner like some common house elf and he dropped it on the floor like a moron, probably because he’s so malnourished. His fat, ugly, oaf of a cousin Popkins freaked out like he needed to eat to live or something, not like all that fat could possible sustain him for year. Anyway he pushed Potter into the stove and he knocked over the pan and it go hot gross soup or something everywhere and then the git started to kick him in the stomach!” Draco didn’t realize he wasn’t breathing until he felt a gentle hand on the back of his neck, rubbing. Potter apparently. But it succeeded in calming him a bit, Potter must be able to hear his heart beat. The thought of which, for some reason, causes Draco’s cheeks to pink. 

Now that he’s calmed a bit, the hand still rubbing in small firm circles, Draco notices the look on the other two’s face. Weasley was comically white, such a contract with his hair. Though there seem to be a greenish color slowly taken over. Sirius however... looks almost murderous which frightened Draco a bit. He hasn’t seen anyone look like that since his mother found out his father- and anytime Greyback was in the room. Draco shivered and noticed Sirius’ eyes softening. 

“I was told you were safe-” Sirius said in a low voice full of sorrow. “You don’t have to go back there Harry. I meant what I said, about you living with me. This place is not the best place to be for, well, anyone but, it’s better than the alternative.” He sighed to himself, speaking almost under his breath, “no wonder you wanted to live with me.” 

Draco could feel Potter nodding as his head brushed on his chest, could feel the hand grasping his shirt flatten out in front of Potter's face, but his green eyes were glued to Sirius. To the promise in his voice. Sirius’ face seemed to flip right over to that of a loving parent. So more like his mother’s anger then. It’s good, he supposes, that someone would care for Potter. Maybe he wouldn’t be such an attention hog now. Draco just started to wonder about whether Potter even liked the attention he got from everyone else or if it just reminded him of those three sets of hateful eyes when Weasley decided to fuck everything up as usual and derail his thoughts. 

“Wait. What does this have to do with Malfoy?” Weasley asked loudly as he swallowed hard, as if he was trying not to throw. And really Draco didn’t know what to say to that. The wanker picked the one topic that didn’t have to do with Potter. 

“Malfoy...He saved me,” Potter said in a quiet, confused tone. The hand stilled on the back of his neck but didn’t move. 

“Why?” Weasley rightfully asked. “Malfoy hates you. And he’s a git.” 

“At least I’m not a blo-” Draco stopped. It dawned on him. He was a blood traitor now. “I did it because Potter can kill You-Know-Who.” Draco finished in a lame attempt to save face. 

That, it seems, finally anger Potter. The boy pushing up and freed himself from the tangle of limbs, taking his warmth with him. His body shook with the effort and possibly pain if the shininess of his green eyes indicated anything. 

“Of course, because I’m just a tool to you and everyone else,” Potter muttered with a fire to his words, moving to the door and stopping. “I don’t have anything to change into and I smell like soup,” Potter pouted angrily and really he looked like a petulant child there. 

Draco could feel indignation bubble in his throat as he pushed himself up, feeling the spots where Potter was almost alarmingly. He wasn’t sure how the boy could produce so much heat while Draco was always cold. He felt like shivering, standing there in the dank, dark house, hardly any yellow light flitting in through the greasy, unkempt windows. Without Potter next to him he felt like he wasn’t allowed here. 

“I think you should thank Draco, Harry. I know you two don’t get along but he did help you at great cost to himself,” Sirius said rather gently. 

“What cost?” Weasley scoffed. 

“I’ve been disowned,” Draco said, fighting the urge to go over to Potter. 

Weasley was laughing. It felt as bad as Draco thought it would. He was no better than the Weasleys now. 

“Ron. Stop,” and That was Potter. Defending him. Both Draco and Weasley started at Potter in shock. “Look. I don’t like you...” Potter shifted a bit as he seemed to notice the eyes on him. “But yeah. Ron, I...I mean. It was bad. Really bad and...Thank you-Draco. I ...Just thank you. You handled everything surprisingly well...You’re still a git though.” 

A warmth spread through Draco’s chest, down to his gut, and up his throat, as if trying to choke him. He tried to hide how much the praise affected him. Sirius made a displeased noise. 

“I suppose that’s okay for now. I can’t imagine having to thank Snivelly for anything,” Sirius snickered. “Anyway, an adult is coming in an hour and I'll let him know that the two of you could do with some shopping. I assume all of your school supplies have been left behind as well?” Draco nodded at this. “Right, well I’ll provide you with what you need since... I’ll be your guardian form now on.” 

“You’re a murdering psychopath,” Draco said weakly. 

“No he isn’t!” Weasley and Potter yelled. 

“Boys, he doesn’t know okay? Why don’t we sit down,” Sirius waved at all them. Draco sat back down instantly, Potter and Weasley wondered over to the sofa as well. Potter sank into the plush softness, sandwiched between the two other teens. Probably guarding Weasley from having to touch Draco... 

“I’ll have Kreacher get us breakfast, and I can explain what happened.” Sirius took a seat in the chair across from them and got comfortable. “Oh, and the rest of the Weasleys will be coming to help with the cleaning. I expect all parties present to assist too after you’ve put away the shit you got. Harry, you can help but I want you to go easy with your arm until it’s fully healed.”


	3. The Boy and The Wolf

The look on Weasley’s face was worth the awkward feelings Sirius’ looks sent through his body. Potter was not subtle but Draco couldn’t push himself to care that the boy wanted to lean on him. He was warm and the weight was comforting and having their legs up on the sofa meant they rested in Weasley’s lap which was so evilly delicious. Draco sat up with his back wedged into the corner after trying to ignore Potter’s pushing for a while out of principle. Draco’s body supported Potter on his chest, black hair tickling his face as Potter tucked himself under his chin. 

So he supposed Sirius was probably telling the truth. Potter was always rather trustworthy, as long as it wasn’t one of his haphazard theories. Really Draco didn’t understand why the Profit didn’t believe him, thought he supposed it was an image thing. Fudge probably had a small prick. It would explain a few things. Draco stuck his tongue out in disgust at the image that popped into his head. 

Draco turned from looking down at Potter, to looking at Weasley. He could feel the smirk plaster itself on his face. Weasley’s blue eyes started back with an expression Draco had never seen before. It seemed he was fiercely protective of his friend, but also extremely confused. Almost as if he was ready to attack if needed, but baffled as to why it hadn’t been need as of yet. For a moment Draco forgot himself, or rather Sirius who had grown quiet after his story, and pointedly looked from Weasley to Potter before wiggling his eyebrow at the red head. Weasley choked on his spit and started to cough, surprising Potter who jumped a bit in his arms. Draco wrapped his arms more firmly around Potter and winked at Weasley. Sirius cleared his throat and had a smirk of his own when Draco whipped his head around to look at him, his hair smacking into his pink cheeks. 

“I’m glad you’re having fun, but the wards on the house tell me that Lupin is here,” Sirius said, almost excited, which was odd because if it was the Lupin he was thinking about then Sirius was letting a fucking _werewolf_ into his house. 

Draco could feel Potter shifting to look at him, and he tilted his head down to greet those confused green eyes. 

“Don’t worry. It’s Professor Lupin,” Potter tried to assure him. Draco opened his mouth but nothing came out at first. It felt oddly sticky. 

“The werewolf?” Draco whispered. And yes, his voice was definitely shaking and now Potter was sitting up again, his arms supporting him on either side of Draco’s chest, his face so very close. 

“Yes. That’s not a problem is it?” Potter squinted at him suspiciously. Draco barked out a manic laugh. Which was probably rude to do when someone was inches from your face like that. 

“What? A problem? That a werewolf is going to take us shopping away from anyone that could protect us? No, I don’t see the problem,” Draco knew he sounded hysteric but he couldn’t stop picturing Greyback towering over him, his foul breath on his face and his yellow nails running over his cheek as he promised Draco he’d bite him. 

“You don’t have to be a prat you know,” Potter snarled. But there was something else behind those intense green eyes, not just the normal hatred, something searching. 

“Whoa, you too look like you’re about to fight,” Lupin said, from the door way. Sirius smirked from behind him, poking his head around the taller man. 

“Or snog,” Sirius snickered, Weasley added a fake reaching noise for proper effect. Draco’s cheeks were definitely red now, and Potter had definitely seen. But at least there was no disgust from him, or hatred. 

“Common, let’s go shopping. I feel really gross,” Potter muttered. Weasley added an “I bet” probably meant as a jab at his proximity to Draco. 

“You feel gross? I had to hitchhike all the way to your poor neighborhood. Then, I took the Knight bus, and now I had to sit on the same sofa as Weasley. I must simply wreak of poor.” Draco sniffed, standing along with the others and trying to keep them between Lupin and him. 

“No, Draco, you smell like a poor person because you are one now,” Potter so helpfully pointed out. 

Sirius and Weasley seemed to find this amusing but Lupin was frowning. 

“Sirius, you're supposed to be the adult here. And Harry, how is that any way to thank Draco?” Lupin scolded them. Sirius decided to overly exaggerate his pout, wrapping his arms around Lupin and looking up at him and oh lord they were a couple weren’t they. 

“I’m in here all by myself and when you finally visit me you decide to be mad at me, you’re such a wanker,” Sirius whined. Lupin looked as though he was fighting with a smile, but untimely gave in and pressed a quick peck on his lips before looking shyly at the teens, his face a brilliant shade of red. The other too decided to make more retching noises as a way to tease the man. 

“All right that’s enough. I stopped at Sirius’ vault so I have enough for a good little shopping spree. Remember, everything has to fit into your shared room. We need the other clean, safe, rooms for the Order members-” Lupin was cut off by Draco’s indignant huff. 

“I have to share with Potter?” Draco stomped, causing some dust to float up into the air. He wrinkled his nose at it.

“And Ron,” Sirius smirked. At this Weasley joined the banter as all they complained at the adults. Potter, however, just looked resigned. As if some of the fight was leached out of him. 

“Now, now, it’s not as bad as you think. Fred and Gorge are sharing, Sirus and me-” Lupin was cut off yet again. 

“That’s not fair, you two _want_ to share,” Weasley whined. And sweet Merlin Draco was agreeing with the red head on something. 

“Enough. Anyone coming better have their shoes on and be out that door in one minute or I’ll be leaving without them and they can spend the afternoon getting a jump on the cleaning,” Lupin said in a firm parental voice. 

And that did it. Everyone was ready and outside, leaving a pouting Sirius behind. Draco decided to bring his backpack with him, not wanting to leave his only possessions behind. But before they could start for the Taxi on the side of the road Potter had pulled out Draco’s iPod. He had the decently to look sheepish but that didn’t stop him from putting one of the ear buds on and handing the contraption back to Draco. 

“Your such high maintenance Potter,” Draco murmured as he started his music and put the other end in his ear. 

“Really? That’s rich coming from you,” Weasley said. 

“I’d assume you didn’t know what rich was if it wanked you off.” 

“Boys,” Lupin sighed. 

Luckily for Draco the werewolf go into the front seat. The ride wasn’t too long. Bumping down the road, thigh pressed into Potters as Weasley pointed things out through the window as if Potter hadn’t seen them before. But given his reaction he probably hadn't. It made something unsettle deep in Draco’s stomach. 

~***~ 

“I’m just saying it would look good on you. You can’t just buy t-shirts and jeans, you need something fancy,” Draco held up the brown and maroon sweater again. It was rather dashing really. 

“I’m not going anywhere fancy,” Potter complained pushing Draco’s hand away. “Besides, I have four sweaters.” 

“The ones Mrs. Weasley made for you? Those aren’t fancy,” Draco said as he put his hands on his hips. 

“Stop trying to dress him up like he’s your boyfriend, it’s fucking weird.” Weasley said as he glared at Draco. 

“Do you have a problem with queers?” Draco sneered, feeling his hackles rise. They didn’t seem to care about Lupin and Sirius but maybe he misinterpreted their disgust for good natured teasing. 

“Of course not, I just got a problem with you,” Weasley’s finger jabbed hard into Draco’s chest. Really why was everyone pointing at him nowadays. 

“Ron, just leave it,” Potter muttered. And he took the sweater from Draco, throwing it in the cart where Lupin stood. The older man was leaning on it with a bored expression. He stopped trying to break up their fights a good ten minutes into their first store. 

“No, Harry, you don’t have to be nice to him cuz he did one good thing,” Weasley said. 

“You mean save my life?” Potter retorted dryly. 

“You don’t know that mate,” Weasley said, though there wasn’t any straight to the words. 

“Right, can we move on now then?” Lupin said, pushing the cart. “We still have to get you some new shoes Harry. Maybe some board games since you two will be staying there on a more permit bases. And I’m assuming you lot want to eat something before heading home and cleaning.” 

They followed the werewolf down the isles to the game section before he stopped and turned, placing a hand on Draco’s shoulder. Draco pulled back, pushing the hand off. 

“What the hell Malfoy,” Weasley said a bit quietly, still properly chastised form before. Potter gave him the most pathetic look, like he cared about what Draco thought of Lupin. Lupin however just look tired. 

“Draco, I’m not going to hurt you.” Lupin began. 

“I know that!” Draco yelled, but of course, he didn’t know that. 

“Good,” Lupin said though he obviously didn’t believe him. “You and Ron can look at the games while I take Harry to get some shoes. I’m leaving the cart with you two so please keep an eye on it... I’m sorry I invaded your personal space.” 

Great. Now Draco felt bad for the beast AND he had to be alone with the red haired idiot. Potter and Lupin walked off towards the shoe department, the teen turning once to give Draco an odd look. Thank Merlin Lupin was buying him shoes, he hopes the Scar-head will get fashionable ones, the ones he had now looked like they’d fall off around his feet at any moment. 

“Do you?” Weasley asked, eyebrow raised. 

“Do I want?” Draco snarled back. 

“Know that he won't hurt you?” Weasley asked as he started to move around, looking at the muggle board games. 

“Wow, you really are slow. Starting sentences out of nowhere. I can’t read your mind Ronald and if I could I’d probably kill myself.” Draco sneered, reaching for Risk. This was one game he’d played at Blaise’s house. It required a lot of thought. So he’d probably not have anyone to play it with. Maybe Sirius would play, he had to be smart to get out of Azkaban. 

“God, you really do suck you know?” Weasley frowned, throwing games in carelessly. “You know that’s why no one likes you right? Cuz you’re a prat.” 

“No one likes me because I’m in Slytherin. The others enjoy making uneducated assumptions about us. And I do have friends you know.” 

“Crabbe and Goyle? They’re your muscle they don’t count.” 

“They do! Besides, I have Pansy and Blaise as well.” 

“That’s an evil looking lot if I've seen one,” Weasley muttered. “But I mean. I guess I can try and be nicer to you. Since you helped Harry out and stuff.” 

Draco opened his mouth ready to retort. But it dawned on him that he had nowhere else to go in the summers. His friend’s parents wouldn’t let a blood traitor in. 

“Right, truce?” Draco asked, holding his hand out. Weasley eyed it a moment before shaking, which honesty surprised Draco a bit. 

“Truce, but you ought to apologize to Hermione for all the stuff you said to her,” Weasley said. 

“I was planning to, but obviously I haven't seen her around you git.” 

“Hey.” 

“Truce doesn’t mean no insults, it means I won’t hurt you and you won’t hurt me.” 

“Fine.” 

Draco moved to look at the colorful toys lining the walls. His father always told him such things were below someone his age. 

“Were you really gonna though?” Weasley asked, coming up behind him. Draco took a large, loud breath before speaking. 

“Was I really going to what?” Draco asked, not turning around. 

“Apologize? To Hermione.” 

“Yes.” After all, the only reason he hated her was because of his father. And she was the only one out of the three of them that would be able to keep up with Draco. “Is she coming?” 

“Yeah, probably next month.” 

Draco picked up Carcassonne and threw it into the cart.


	4. Chapter 4

Potter looked... Well. He looked happy. Draco realized as they thumped back down the road with their shopping in the trunk of the taxi that Potter wasn’t always happy. Seeing him now. Leaning his head on Draco’s shoulder, earbud secure, decked out in new clothing, feet covered in a somewhat cheap pair trainers resting safely on Weasley’s lap, and arms wrapped around the box of a significantly more expensive second pair of trainers. So calm, with a lazy smile on his lips. Potter normally was very loud at school, arms moving, brows furrowed, back stiff. It was as if he assumed he’d be attacked at any minute... Oh. Draco’s hand slipped around Potter’s side and, as Draco noticed Weasley’s questing look, he decided he’d like to gaze out the window. 

“I found this, by the way. I’m not sure if you’d want to share with Ron as well,” Lupin said, passing back a plastic bag. Draco noted how careful Lupin was not to touch him again, and he felt apparition bloom in his gut. Greyback never respected his person space. In fact he’d go out of his way to breach it. 

Draco opened the bag to find a headphone splitter and a second set of ear buds. He plugged it in and decided to offer it to Weasley, as part of their truce. 

“It’ll have to be enchanted like the rest is. I don’t know how to do it but...maybe you or Sirius could?” Draco asked, watching Weasley’s nose wrinkle at the music. But no complaint came, and after a short while he nodded his head along. 

“I’m sure I could figure it out,” Lupin smiled at him through the re-view mirror. "Wouldn't want it breaking." 

By the time they pulled up and gathered their bags it was clear that while they were gone the noise in the house had gone from the creepy mummer to a chaotic mess. The house was swarming with Weasleys. Great now he’ll have to start calling Ron weasel. They had to fight past the twins to follow Lupin to their room. Sirius trotted up behind them, apparently curious as to what they bought. Or just wanting to follow his boyfriend. 

To be fair the room was rather large, and the bed was a king. So even thought they had to share they could space themselves out. Maybe build a pillow wall. As Draco surveyed the room Potter brushed past him, Draco leaching his warmth out of him. What was he kidding, he’d end up flush against Potter with how cold this house was. Draco dumped the significantly fewer amount of bags he was holding, compared to the others, onto the bed. 

“Is the room to his majesty liking,” Sirius asked. Draco could feel his hackles rising but it died before it left his throat at the little wink. Draco stuck his nose up and sniffed.

“It’ll do I suppose, but I expect to be served breakfast in bed as compensation for your lack of good taste.” Draco said in his most pompous voice. Sirius bowed way to low and swung back up in an almost dizzying matter. 

“As his liege wishes.” 

“Oh, come off it you two,” Lupin laughed. “We have a lot of work to do.” 

“But you just go back, and you made me wait for you by cleaning. Can’t I show you were you’ll be staying?” Sirius asked with a wink. Lupin’s face turned as red as a tomato. 

“Uh,” was all he said before the three boys found themselves alone in their room. 

"I'd check your pockets if I were you." Weasel walked past Draco mumbling, heading for the bed to dump the load of bags he helped carry in. Draco shoved his hands in his pockets and found them quite full. Pulling out his now full hands he looked down at the odd little firework looking things. "Whiz-bangs. Wonder if they figured out how to set a timer." He took them from Draco and dumped them in his water bottle, shaking them up a bit.

"Thank you," Draco pushed out after staring a long moment.

"No biggy, they love to mess with people," Weasel said. 

“We could split up the drawers, each of us getting two?” Potter asked as he pulled opening one. 

“I didn’t bring much though, so I’ll only need two I think. Everything else is in my trunk. It’s you two who’ll be...sharing long term.” Weasley said, eyeing them both with pity. 

There was silence a moment as they all looked at each other. Then the door banged open rather loudly, Potter shifting into a defensive position along with Draco. 

“What’s this? Little Malfoys really staying here after all?” One of the red haired twins asked, moving to one side of Draco. The other twin settled for his other side, sufficiently trapping him. 

“Are the stories true then? Has he really turned over a new leaf?” Twin two asked. 

“Great, now were stuck with Thing one and Thing two,” Draco sneered, crossing his arms. Potter laughed, surprising Draco a bit. 

“Sorry, I didn’t expect that. From you,” Potter explained, blushing at the eyes on him. 

“Ah, well. My mother enjoyed the man. It’s a bit ironic in many ways, seeing how he wrote books about anti-prejudice and all.” Draco said, moving to sit on his-their bed. 

The Weasleys seemed lost, and the twins especially so when Potter sat close enough to Draco that their thighs pressed together. The twins looked over to the weasel, who shrugged and thew them the bottle as he said, 

“Common, I’ll explain downstairs I need to get my trunk anyway.” 

The twins expressed their disappointment at their ruined whiz-bangs as they obediently followed their younger brother out of the room.

Potter looked over to him, their faces rather close. 

“Explain what?” Potter asked. 

“I don’t know Potter, maybe why you're tolerating me with your glorious presence,” Draco scoffed. Potter was delightfully dim sometimes. 

“They’re going to talk about me aren’t they?” Potter said a bit sharply as he frowned at the wall.

“Definitely. But you like that don’t you?” Draco frowned. 

“No you git. You think I like this? I don't think I'd mind as much if it were just my friends. But no, its just strange, random people knowing my business, prying into my life, trying to be chummy with me because I’m famous for something I don’t even remember doing?” Potter sounded rather pissed but he didn’t move either. 

“I thought you’d enjoy the positive attention at least,” Draco said rather weakly. 

“It makes me feel gross. Unless its Ron and Hermione, or Sirius and Lupin. I like Mr. and Mrs. Weasley too but I feel bad about...Um, Mal-Draco, why don’t you like Lupin?” Draco turned to Potter with a shocked look at the use of his first name. Potter must have misread him thought. “Look I know you have like a thing where you think werewolves aren’t as good as other people-” 

“Greyback.” Draco looked away quickly, he could feel those intense green eyes on him. 

“I know that name..." Potter seemed to think a moment. "That’s... the werewolf that turned Lupin,” he said carefully. 

“I guess,” Draco swallowed around the lump in his throat. He didn’t like how shaky his voice sounded in his ears. He didn’t like this topic at all. It made him remember feelings of his breath, the grimy hand cupping his cheek as he whispered promises of converting him in his ear. 

“Hey, so, what’s with that stuff toy I saw in your backpack?” Potter shifted, causing the bed to bump a bit.

“Oh, well my mother gave it to me. It’s the only toy I've managed to keep safe from my childhood.” When things were better. 

Potter let himself fall back on the bed, causing it to bounce a bit. Merlin he couldn't sit still. Draco looked over at him stretched out across the bed. The boy was rather short and a bit malnourished at the moment but he did have big broad shoulder and strong arms. Probably thanks to Hogwarts providing him food and the physical demands of the tournament. Living here would most likely fill him out again. Fix the two weeks away from healthy amounts of food. Though he didn’t seem to eat much during breakfast. The need to reach out and touch Potter shot through him so strong it felt alive. He made a motion with his hand but aborted it when his dream from last night sprung up. 

Potter lying there. Draco reaching out and touching his thigh. Their eyes locking for an intense moment. Then the door opening and Granger barging in, all huffy and worried about him, and closely followed by the twins who zoned in on the connection right away. So Draco sat on his hand. And the door busted open. 

“Oh my Gosh Harry are you okay, Mrs. Weasley sent me a letter this morning and I just had to come and check on you!” Granger seemed to not breathe once as she rambled this. Potter sat up and the girl threw herself at him. Draco caught sight of the littlest Weasley frown from between the chortling twins. She gave Draco a hard look and sneaked away. 

“Aww, so nice,” Twin one he thinks. 

“Such wonderful friends,” Twin two cooed. 

“Young love,” Twin one said. And for some reason that straightened Draco’s back and suddenly made him feel off in his own skin. 

“Oh you two, stop,” Granger fake hit one of their arms. She turned to Draco with a more serious look, shifting a moment. “I want to thank you for helping Harry, though I’m not sure how you knew he need your help, I’m glad you were there.” She stuck out her hand a bit awkwardly and Draco reached out, shaking it. Much to everyone else’s amazement. The weasel came into the room dragging his trunk and his eyes fell to the linked hands. 

“I appreciate your thanks and accept it gratefully. I wish to extend my apologies about anything I’ve done to you in the past. They were done out of...” Here Draco paused, not enjoying the large group witnessing this, the eyes judging him. “Out of ignorance and jealously. My father often entertained himself with pointing out that I was second best to a- Well, you know how he is.” 

“I do. It must have been very difficult. Though it’s not an excuse on how you treated me and my friends. But, I’m willing to start over if you are. So. Hello, My name is Hermione Granger.” 

“Draco,” He had to snort at her formal behavior, and at the surprised looks of the others. 

“Draco's being less proper like Hermione?” Twin one noted with a fake gasp. 

“Oh, no. I’ve been disowned," Draco tried to say it casually but he could hear the tremor in his voice. 

“What?” Twin two said. 

“Poor littlest Malfoy is all alone?” Twin one said. 

“No family, the poor thing,” Twin two chortled. 

“I suppose we’ll have to be his family,” Twin one said through his smirked. And here they winked at each other. Draco could feel the building dread fill his stomach. 

“I’m sure he’d love that,” Twin two added. 

“You two be nice to him,” Hermione said sternly, wagging a finger. “I’m sure he could handle some light teasing though. Since the rest of us have to suffer through it. But don't be tpp mean.” 

“You’re all bonkers,” the weasel said, pushing his way further into the room. “Mum wants everyone downstairs in ten minutes to assign cleaning task. She’s got an evil glint in her eye so this is probably gonna suck a whole lot.” 

“Lucky for me I’m only staying two days,” Hermione smiled. “I just came to check on you bunch, make sure you’re not getting into trouble.” 

“We bought board games,” weasel added as if he just remembered. 

“And I picked out games that will actually challenge the brain, so, Hermione I’ll need you to play with me since you're the only one in here other than me with one,” Draco said dryly. 

There was a course of “hey’s” and other less savory exclamations before Hermione got them all to shut up. Holding up her hands she looked down right bleak as she spoke. 

“He’s right you know,” Was all she got out before a pillow found its way to her face. 

~***~ 

It didn’t take long for Draco to learn that cleaning was worse than the thought it’d be. He got stuck with Hermione and her two morons. Potter was told to take it easy but he tried as hard as the weasel. Which was intriguing, annoying, and worrisome. Hermione fussed over Potter until the weasel gave her a look behind Potter’s back. 

“Why are we doing this? Doesn’t your Godfather had a house elf? I’ve seen it I know he does. My arm hurts. I’ve got dirt under my nails. This is so undignified. The Weasleys might be used to cleaning all the time but my skin is more delicate.” Draco definitely didn’t whine, despite the protest contesting the fact. 

“You know Draco, it isn’t fair to the house elves to make them do everything. They don’t even get paid,” Hermione said as she moved to help him. 

“Now you got her started,” the weasel muttered. Potter just looked tired and pale. Draco wondered if he was still in pain or just empty in the head. 

“I suppose you have a point,” Draco said under his breath. 

“What?” Both the weasel and Potter asked, stopping in their task. Draco felt pleased to draw Potter out of his blank state. 

“Well, I haven't really thought much on it... at all, but I suppose it isn’t really fair. But, you can’t expect to change such a system overnight. House elves have been servants for hundreds of years. It’s ingrained in them at this point, that they should. This doesn’t mean they want to but it might be hard for them to function in society without the assistance of wizards which would, in turn, make them feel they owed us,” Draco said as he kept cleaning, refusing to look at the three pairs of eyes. 

“They wouldn’t owe us though, we owe it to them,” Hermione said. 

“Yes, but that does not mean they’d see it that way.” 

“Oh my God,” the weasel said. Potter just nodded in response. Draco and Hermione chose to ignore them and kept on the topic.


	5. Chapter 5

Over all, it was a rather good conversation with Hermione. It felt good to use his brain in an academic manner, as well as think about things he never bothered to think of before. Hermione kept pace with him through the whole conversation until they were interrupted and told to come for dinner. The looks on Potter and the weasel’s faces were delicious. Hermione sat on Draco’s left, Potter on his right. It felt nice, people wanting to be close to him. Wanting to talk to him, and debating in an affable manner over things, even if Hermione did get a bit hot about the topic at some points. 

Ron managed to keep up with Draco and Hermione while playing Carcassonne. It was enjoyable, especially since he was using Potter as a chair again. Nestled between his thick thighs and leaning against his broad chest. Draco managed to set up the iPod so everyone could have an ear bud. Hermione had good taste in music. Draco still thought Ron was an idiot and he made sure to let him know this. But he was a smart idiot, which he kept to himself. Potter stared blankly at the board over Draco’s shoulder the whole time. The other two exchanged looks now and then, noticing too, but nothing was said to Potter about it. They were less subtle with their looks at him. Draco just chose to ignore those. It wasn’t his fault that Potter’s best use was a chair. 

The adults seemed to leave them alone after dinner, maybe because of Draco’s obvious dislike of Lupin’s affliction. It made him feel a bit bad, since the man had helped him buy a new wardrobe and even games without any real fuss. He even let Draco pick out things he liked and hadn’t told him "no" for anything. Only reminded him of their spending limit. 

When they split ways for the night Hermione hugged Potter and Ron, Ron a bit longer Draco noted. Then there were arms in front of him and he was flinching. Hermione squinted at him then, reading him, before moving slower and hugged him loosely. And that was nice also. 

Draco relished his shower. The hot water cleaning away the filth of the house. Easing his muscles. Manual labor was such a hassle, whoever said it was rewarding must have been a brainless oaf. He hoped they didn’t expect him to do this every day. 

When Draco stepped into the bedroom, towel drying his hair, wearing dark blue pajama pants with owl’s flying over them and a large shirt with a snowy white owl Potter had bullied him into buying, he was surprised to find the other two in bed already. Clad in their pajama's, sitting on top of the covers, heads bowed close together, whispering. 

“Did you two not take a shower?” Draco asked, scrunching his nose. 

“I don’t need one, took it this morning,” Ron muttered. Draco started at him for a long moment. “Either way, Harry’s in the middle soooo, you should probably bug him if you’re gonna be a prat about it. He still smells like soup.” Draco quickly shifted his glare towards Potter. 

“Fine,” Potter bit out. “I'll take a shower if it’ll preserve your delicate sensibilities.” 

Ron snorted and Potter smirked. Draco gave him a nod, looking down his nose at them. 

“Thank you,” Draco said with as much honesty as he could push from his mouth. The smirk fell from Potter’s face but the boy still stood and left the room. Draco turned to Ron. “You did wash your hands right? After we cleaned?” 

“Merlin yes, you don’t think I’m that dirty do you?” Ron asked. It apparently took Draco too long to answer. “Wow, you really are just a wanker.” 

“What were you two talking about?” Draco changed the subject smoothly, moving to put his towel away. 

“You.” 

They were quiet a moment, staring at one another form across the room 

“Wait really?” Draco asked, worry bubbling in his stomach. 

“Yeah.” Ron responded unhelpfully. 

“Well?” Draco almost shouted. 

“You’re acting different is all. Harry was also wondering how you knew where he lived, and how to find him and stuff.” Ron moved the covers to get under them, making sure to be as far on the other side of the bed as he could be. Draco took this as an invitation and go in on his side, leaving a large gap in the middle. He was starting to form an answer in his head before Ron spoke again. “So, you and Harry?” 

“Me and Har-Potter what?” Draco blushes, glaring at Ron. 

“Well, you two keep cuddling and-” 

“That doesn’t mean anything!” Draco yelled, but Ron was smirking at him. 

“Your face is as bright as a cherry.” He commented rather coolly. 

“We’ll you’re a bloody twit who thinks he’s smart because he knows how to strategize but really you're just one in a long line of broke morons who’ll amount to nothing in life!” 

“Wow, hit a nerve? I don't know how things were for you at your house, but you don’t have to be a git you know. If you’ve really decided to try and change I’ll be your friend. Harry seems to trust you, and if he does then I do. But that doesn’t give you a pass to be a prat every time one of us accidentally steps on your toes.” Ron’s tone was too even for Draco’s liking, his words too true. 

“I haven’t been! I can’t help it if you're over sensitive-” 

“Mate. Stop. It’s late and I’m tired. You’re whining when we were cleaning amused Harry but I don’t find it charming.” Ron grumbled as he turned away. “Good night.” 

Draco huffed and faced the other way, glaring at the door. 

“Wanker,” Draco said under his breath. 

“Prick,” Ron responded. 

~***~ 

It had been quite a while by the time Potter returned. He managed to get into the bed rather easily though he fell a bit hard at the last point. The noise he made worried Draco a bit, and he was about to turn, before he felt the hand against his back. Arms slipping around his stiff form, pulling him back towards that firm chest. Breath against his neck sending goosebumps down his pale flesh and over his arms. Draco shivered. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Potter’s voice was heavy in the quiet, rough. Like he hadn’t used it in a while. Which was odd, he was only gone for half an hour... 

“I was awake,” Draco admitted, his voice shaking slightly. 

“The doors locked,” Potter whispered in his ear. And what? Why? Potter seemed to pick up on this, or maybe how stiff Draco must have felt. There was a quiet laugh, puffing hair onto his cheek. “You said Lupin made you nervous. He’d never come in without knocking, but I thought...” Potter shifted behind him. 

Draco felt something warm deep in his stomach causing a smile to spread across his face. Potter cared for Lupin and it was quite obvious he wasn’t pleased with Draco’s fear. But he still wanted Draco to be comfortable. He felt his body ease against Potter’s front. 

“That's...very thoughtful of you,” Draco murmured. 

“Yeah?” Draco could hear the smirk in Potter's voice.

“If only you’d have taken the time to dry that mop you call your hair.” And if felt good, to receive a laugh, instead of that glare. 

“Did you want your dragon?” Potter asked out of nowhere. 

“What? Why would I-” 

“Draco. Do you want. Your dragon?” God. Yes he did. He nodded. There was a brief moment where it felt as if Potter were pressing himself against his rear but, surly it was an accident. Before he could analyze it, or really appreciate it, the bed dipped and Potter was off into the dark... Draco felt the cold fill the space where he was. 

“Ron tends to get handsy in his sleep,” Harry said as he crawled on the bed on his knees and gently handed Draco his toy dragon. Draco held it tight, the bright red of his cheeks hidden in the darkness. Harry lay down on his back, putting his legs under the covers. 

“Wait like grabby?” Draco squeaked. 

“No, like this,” and Potter was turning Draco and pulling him onto his chest. 

Draco held his breath a moment, eyes squeezed shut at the surprise of being moved so effortlessly. The quick movement unsettling. But Draco found himself with his head resting on Harry’s chest moving with the rise and fall of his breaths. Harry’s heart beating rather fast, sounding in Draco’s ear. His red arm around Draco, holding him safely against his side. It was easy to relax again, pressed safely against a warm body, loosely held. It also helped that Potter didn’t smell like soup anymore. 

“What’s your dragon’s name?” Harry asked. Draco’s cheeks turned red again, and he really needed to stop blushing. It was undignified. 

“Mr. Puffleton,” Draco blinked into the darkness, the lines of Harry’s chest showing slightly in the street light streaming through the window. 

Harry laughed gently, Draco could feel it. He decided he liked it, even if it turned out that Harry was making fun of him. 

“What?” Draco tried to sound defiant, but it came out sleepy. 

“It’s a cute name,” Harry said, and Draco tilted his head back, to look up at Harry's face cast in shadows. “You’ve just been... Full of surprises lately. I’m going to be very angry if this is some elaborate plan to fuck with me.” 

“It’s not,” and for some reason Draco needed Harry to _know_ it. A great need, deep down. “I’ll prove it if I have to.” 

“Yeah? How?” Harry asked, his hand moving rather slowly up from Draco’s side to his arm, up to his shoulder, over the side of his neck, and into his hair. Draco’s whole body shivered and he thought he saw Harry smirk in the dark. 

“Prat.” 

“You’re not doing a good job,” Harry laughed, playing with Draco’s hair. 

“I’m here? I saved you from your rank excuse for a family? I helped drag your ass to this dump? I fucking cleaned!” Draco squeaked the last part and Harry was laughing again. 

“Shh, you’ll wake Ron. Maybe. Probably not. But I guess you have a point, you drama queen.” 

“You’re insulting me a lot. I’m basically your savior. The savior of the savior. You should treat me like your fans treat you.” 

“You mean invade your personal space, act like were best friends, and make stuff up about you?” Harry jokingly asked, though Draco could here the bitter undertones. 

“Oh, I suppose you’ve already done all that,” Draco deadpanned. Harry blinked down at him a moment and gave an awkward laugh, letting his head fall back into the pillow. 

“I suppose I have.” 

Draco shifted a bit, getting more comfortable, letting a leg slip over Harry’s, to help the blood flow of course. He let out a loud sigh. Maybe Harry really did hate it all. Truthfully, he’d hate having Lockheart’s attention too. 

“Does your arm still hurt a lot?” Draco asked after a long while. Harry stirred a bit, shifting, and making little noises like he was close to sleep. 

“Mmh, it’s not bad. Just don’t smack it or anything,” Harry muttered. 

“Why would I do something like that?” Draco asked, indigent. 

“Because you're a git.” 

“We’ll I’m your git- I mean, like how Ron is your moron and Hermione is-” Draco ducked his head, scrambling, trying to cover his slip. Where had _that_ come from? 

“Breathe.” 

“I am,” Draco said very much breathless. 

“Shhh, sleep.” 

Draco nodded. He was honestly a bit mortified at this point. But Harry was blessedly quiet.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco woke with Ron’s face inches from him and he kind of felt like screaming. Draco had to press his lips together to stifle the drawn out noise. They were both resting on Harry now, his arms wrapped around the both of them as if trying to protect them. And wasn’t that just like fucking Potter. Except it didn’t make Draco feel angry, he felt warm knowing that he was included, that Harry would keep him safe. 

Draco decided to stay where he was and see Ron’s reaction when he woke. He spent his time waiting trying to remember his dreams. And there, it washed over him, Harry with his arms around Draco as he did his homework with Hermione. Harry using Draco as an excuse to not do his. Harry in...the...restroom... Staring at himself in the mirror. Pulling his sleeve up and running his hand over his arm and wincing a bit. Harry lifting his shirt up to examine the barely there bruises, thanks to Mrs. Weasley, but then his fingers running over older scars. Over where that creepy man cut his arm in the graveyard. Harry’s eyes watery, his body shaking, his face full of guilt and remorse. 

Draco frowned. 

“Aren’t we looking characteristically petulant this morning?” Harry whispered, his breath causing Draco’s hair to drift into his face. Draco angrily pushed it back it away. 

“’m fine,” Draco said, slurring his words a bit in an effort to keep his mouth closed. 

“Not a morning person?” 

“Are you?” Draco bit back. 

“No, but I always thought you were.” 

“I can be...” Draco sighed, resigned to opening his mouth. He snuggled his head into Harry’s chest. He’s in pain. It hit him so hard. How much pain this wanker must be in. His parents are dead, he’s got no real home, people won't leave him alone, and the Dark Lord wants to kill him, and will, and _has_ , killed others to get to Harry. 

“Are you mad about something again? You’re doing that thing, when you're mad.” Harry lazily poked at Draco's nose and he swatted his hand away but was too slow, missing him. 

“I don’t do a _thing_ when I’m mad.” Draco said ignoring the anger in his stomach. Why was life being so unfair to them?

“Yes. You do,” Harry poked in between Draco’s eyebrows where they must have been drawn together. “You do a thing with your eyebrows, and you have like. A bratty way of talking, that’s not like your other bratty way of taking.” Harry sounded like he was laughing at him! 

“You’re calling me a brat now? Must I remind you that we’ve only been friends for two days?” Draco huffed, trying to push Harry’s finger again but missing. It found its new home pressing into his cheek. 

“Wow. I guess since we’ve known each other for four years, it _feels_ like more." Harry said, almost absentmindedly. Then he threw that smirk at Draco again. "I feel like I can get a pretty good read on when you're trying to torment me at least.”

“If you do not stop, I'll be forced to get up.” Draco swatted again, not believing in his ability to stand at the moment, luckily Harry laughed and pulled his hand away. 

“Holy fucking Merlin!” Ron screeched, jumping up and falling backwards out of the bed. Draco smiled rather evilly, and was worried Harry would be angry with him a for a moment. He knows the boy has a rather hot temper sometimes. 

Harry sat up to look down at Ron, forcing Draco up as well. 

“You okay Mate?” Harry asked. 

“Yeah...” Ron said, pushing himself up and folding his arms on the side of the bed, resting his chin on them. “Wasn’t expecting Ma-Draco so close to my face that’s all.” 

“Now I get why you submitted to my poking,” Harry said with that smirk that did things to Draco's insides. Draco was caught in those green eyes. He felt like he was drowning. 

The door rattled as someone tried to get in. Draco jumped at Harry and grabbed him, feeling the air whoosh into his burning lungs. The small noise of pain Draco caused sent a sharp bolt of guilt through him. 

“I thought you said he wouldn’t try and get in,” Draco’s voice shook. 

“Yeah, he wouldn’t. Doesn’t mean Mrs. Weasley won't,” Harry said, lifting an arm around Draco. He sounded a bit annoyed but as if he was trying to keep it inside for once. 

“You boys up?” Mrs. Weasley called. 

“Muuum, what if we were dressing?” Ron whined. 

“Together? I doubt that. Besides, nothing I haven’t seen before. Now up, the lot of you, if you want to get any breakfast.” Mrs. Weasley said before tottering off to harass some other poor soul. 

~***~ 

Ron managed to convince Draco to stay in his pajamas, which wasn’t a bad idea since they smelt like Harry, which...was new. But he supposed it didn’t matter since the boy didn’t seem to want to wonder far from him. Ginny seemed to glare at Draco from across the table, which was uncomfortable. The other Weasley’s seem to be relatively okay with him, though the twins were playing pranks, though they did that to everyone else too it seemed. Mrs. Weasley squeezed his face when he went to sit, which startled him a bit, but she cooed about how adorable he looked in his pajamas. His own parents would have been appalled with how he was dressed. 

Lupin was at the table, though not too close to where Draco sat. He whispered quietly with Sirius, his cheeks tinged pink. It was a bit obvious they were touching each other's hands or thighs under the table, Draco wasn't sure. Mrs. Weasley seemed to be pleased with their closeness, teasing them lightly and calling them love puppies. At one point Lupin caught Draco’s eyes, he gave him a soft smile but turned from him to receive what he probably thought was going to be a kiss but instead ended up being a nip on his nose. The smile made Draco feel kind of bad. Everyone else seemed to love the man. And he seemed rather nice. Cute even with his pink cheeks and shy smile. But he was still a beast. He was still the same thing that Greyback was. Lupin could turn on the world just as Greyback had.

Hermione was hilarious. Though he’s not sure if she meant to be, the looks she elicited from Ron and Harry as she explained to them that she’d be coming to visit to insure they’d do their homework. She lite up like a fucking Christmas tree when Draco told her he’d enjoy her company as a study partner, since she was obviously going to take school seriously like him. Being disowned was no excuse for bad grades. 

Ron and Harry looked at each other as they ran off to get their books and Draco caught Ron saying “we got two now, you sure can pick 'em mate.” 

Draco headed off to the living room the kids had unofficially commandeered. He seated himself on the floor in front of the coffee table they played games at before. Making sure the surface was clear for study, moving anything onto one of the side tables. It took him a moment to realize Lupin was in the door way. 

“Sorry, I thought the others would be here,” Lupin said in a soft voice. 

“What-” Draco had to swallow before he could continue. “What did you want?” 

“I just wanted to let you know that Sirius gave me money to get you some books and stuff. Since the topic of Hogwarts has come up I didn’t want you to think we’ve forgotten that you’ve come without your school trunk. We could always wait until the end of summer if you'd prefer.” 

“Thank you..." Draco muttered, staring down at the brown colors of the coffee table. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Has there been anything odd going on with you that might have to do with Harry?" Lupin asked. 

"What? Why would you think that?" Draco asked, back stiffening.

"I have my hunches. Also I _do_ talk to Harry." Lupin smiled, crossing his arms.

"Is...is he having weird dreams or something?" Draco stuttered. He watched Lupin consider him for a moment.

"No, but I'm assuming you are?" Draco, looked away. "You should tell me or Sirius if somethings happening. It could be important."

"It's nothing- there's noting. I didn't do anything. I'm not doing anything wrong."

"I know you didn't do anything wrong. Me and Sirius did some checks on the both of you when you two were sleeping on the sofa. To be safe. Nothing suspicious or worrying came up. It wasn't until Harry said..." He let out a little sigh and uncrossed his arms. "Look, I just want to make sure you're safe." Lupin said, stepping forward. Draco flinched and immediately regretted it.

"I’m...I’m sorry.” Draco whispered. Lupin hesitated a moment before speaking. 

“No. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have... I don’t blame you for being afraid of me,” Lupin spoke quietly. 

Draco looked down at his lap. When he looked up again Lupin was gone and Hermione was walking in with a pile of books blocking her face. Draco jumped up to grab some and carry them to the table. 

“I have to start over, I forgot to grab my homework,” Draco explained trying to keep his voice from shaking. “I can’t believe you brought all these, you're a life saver.” Hermione beamed under his parse. 

“The other two just get angry at me, I appreciate having a real study partner. Now if only I could find someone to talk about boys with. I love Luna, but she’s a bit spacey about that too,” She joked as she slowly spread the books out in the middle of the table and took her seat not too far from Draco. Draco’s face turned bright red, he was sure of it, with how she cocked her head to the side. 

“Well, I mean. You could with me, if you wanted to.” Draco looked away, trying to act casual and failing. He hadn't meant to say that but it slipped out. Probably because he was feeling a bit fragile from the conversation with Lupin. Draco had never really told anyone about his preface before since he didn’t think it really mattered. He was meant to have an aire but now. Might as well go all in. 

“Oh. My. God,” Hermione breathed. And here it comes. Draco squeezed his eyes shut. “Have you seen Blaise’s ass?” 

Draco turned to look at her, his hair whipping his face. 

“Of course I've seen his arse. But you dated Viktor Krum his is like a fucking cushion.” It more fell out of Draco’s mouth than anything. Then the boys were on the stares and he felt the panic set it. It must have been clear on his face. 

“We'll continue this in private,” and she fucking winked at him as she set up her quill and ink well. She handed him extra as the other two boys loudly stomped in. 

“We got our books and our homework,” Harry drawled. They dropped their books down and Ron sat opposite Draco, the three of them taking up most of the space. Ron’s stack shifted and fell to the floor with a loud drawn out series of thuds. Draco stiffen, remembering the dream. And now Hermione knew, but in the dream it was calm, no one was yelling... “Looks like there’s no room for me.” 

Mr. Puffleton was dropped into Draco’s lap and he felt his cheeks warm, looking frantically at the other two. They seemed uninterested. 

“Harry, sit down,” Hermione scolded. 

“Fine, fine.” Harry grabbed a throw pillow and sank down behind Draco, his legs pressing into either side of his thighs, his groin against his lower back, and his chest firm and warm. Draco felt the arm’s snake around him and refused to look at Hermione as he reached a shaky hand out to grab a transfiguration book. Harry was so fucking warm. Draco pleaded with Merlin to give him strength.

“Harry,” Hermione's voice was colored with amusement. “You need to work too.” 

“Oh, I will. I’ll read over Draco’s shoulder.” Harry retorted, he sounded oddly pleased about something. Draco felt him hook his chin over said shoulder. 

“And how, pray tell, do you expect to write?” 

“Well...” Harry moved his arms from where they were pressing at Draco’s stomach to a piece of parchment, placing it down in front of Draco. Ron seemed to find this hilarious. 

“Hermione, maybe Harry just needs a bit of rest before we push him back into school work yeah?” Ron suggested. Draco could feel Harry stiffen a bit behind him. 

“I can help him later, make sure he stays caught up,” Draco said quickly. “We’ll just make Harry do something for us, since were letting him slack now.” 

Ron smirked and looked up, Draco thought it was directed at him for a moment, but no, he was giving Harry an evil look. 

“A little favor for a favor eh?” Ron joked with a suggestive tone.

“Ron!” Draco, Harry, and Hermione all yelled in varying stages of shock and annoyance. The poor boy looked very confused. 

“What? I didn't even say anything yet,” Ron defended himself. 

“Sorry, I just want this to work out,” Hermione smoothed over. 

“I just think you're a wanker,” Draco said. 

“Hey, you're the wanker, scaring me like that this morning,” Ron pouted. 

“It was hilarious though,” Draco smirked. 

“No,” Ron crossed his arms. 

“It was pretty funny Ron. You fell full off the bed.” Harry admitted sheepishly and those warm hands returned to Draco’s stomach as if presented as a reward. 

“What did you do?” Hermione asked slowly. 

“I didn’t do anything,” Draco stuck his nose up, but he couldn’t really help the smile of satisfaction and comfort. 

“Your face was right in my face!” Ron said, well yelled. 

“My face was there first.” Draco defended himself. He felt something moving in his lap and looked down. Harry was making his dragon move around. It pissed Draco off that it was so fucking endearing.

“You fell off the bed because Draco was close to your face?” Hermione asked. “That’s just silly of you.” 

“He was giving me this evil look,” Ron muttered. 

“He always has an evil look,” Harry said into his ear, his breath ghosting over Draco’s cheek. Draco wanted to be angry but he couldn’t when his spine was being turned into jelly. Mr. Puffleton was apparently reading the transfiguration book.

“I do not,” Draco started as he pushed back into Harry, leaning into his warmth. He caught Hermione's knowing look and chose to ignore it. “I’m too important to worry about being evil. I have other people to do my bidding.” 

“And here I thought you’d be different,” Hermione said as she wrote on her parchment. 

“What?” Draco asked, actually worried he’d upset her. 

“You’re just as distractible as Ron and Harry when it comes to school work.” 

Draco laughed, Harry’s hands firm on his stomach, Mr. Puffleton in his lap.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another snow day. Another day of work missed. Lucky for you that means more chapters.

In the commotion before lunch, as bodies ran this way and that to set the table, Harry slipped away. Draco knew where he was going. What he was doing. It worried him. Keeping emotions in could lead to any number of self-destructive behaviors. He wanted to talk to Hermione about it but then she’d be aware of what was happening with Draco. She might figure out how to fix it. Or tell the adults. Without the connection Draco would be home right now with his father who was preparing to host of Death Eaters. Without this connection Draco wouldn’t have known about Harry’s relatives. He wouldn’t know was being hurt. He wouldn't know he was sad now, alone. Draco didn’t want to lose that. 

Draco slipped away. He needed to put Mr. Puffleton away anyway, he didn’t want the twins messing with him. It’s not like he’d _cry_ if he got hurt-messed up or anything. He just didn’t want to give them the stratification. No. He would be safer tucked into their bed. 

Draco hesitantly made his way down the dark hall and pressed his ear against the door to the restroom. It was quiet for a moment. Then. There was a wretched noise that hurt Draco’s chest. He knocked hard on the wood. 

“Potter, I know you're in there,” Draco said when he got no response. And he really hoped he had the right restroom because then he’d just feel stupid. 

“It’s back to Potter then?” Harry asked, his voice was off, forced out and almost angry. It made Draco hesitate. 

“Of- Of course not you git. Just let me in.” 

“To the restroom? The one I’m using?” Harry said incredulously. Draco could hear the amusement there though, and he felt a bit proud of himself. 

“Are you going? Or are you just hiding? Because if you're hiding I want in,” he was sure his satisfaction was clear in his voice. He didn’t care. 

“Can’t stand being away from me huh?” Harry said in an oddly serious way. It was too close to the truth it almost hurt. 

“No you wanker. I’ll just go talk to Hermione then!” Draco kicked the door and dammit it hurt. “Ow, ow, ow.” 

The door open rather quickly, causing Draco's hair to fall a bit in his face. Harry’s form blocked out part of the restroom light, throwing his face into sharp shadows. For a moment Draco was afraid he pushed too far. Harry was angry with him. And he flinched when Harry's hand moved to touch his cheek. Suddenly Draco was being pulled into a somewhat painful hug. To suddenly, Harry’s speed only caused Draco to startle even more. He was sure Harry noticed though because he tried to hug him tighter, thinking it’d help. 

“Is your foot okay?” Harry’s voice shook as spoke into Draco’s hair. He couldn’t answer right away. His heart was beating too fast. Harry’s hands moved over his back, his nails gently scratching in a random mess which, on any other occasion, would have been delightful. He seemed almost desperate to make Draco feel better. Like see him sad hurt. "Are you sad because you hurt yourself?" 

Draco grabbed back, his fingers pulling at Harry’s shirt. He pushed his face into Harry’s neck to hide. Draco thought it would be more uncomfortable with Harry’s slightly shorter height, but he fit in pretty well. 

Draco didn’t notice at first that he was crying, which was rather alarming. Apparently to Harry as well. 

“Draco- What’s wrong, where are you hurt? How do I make it stop?” Harry asked frantically. 

Harry made a move to push Draco away, he assumes to try and get a better look at him, make sure he wasn’t visibly hurt or something. Draco wouldn’t let him. Draco wasn’t hurt. Not really. Not physically. 

There were footsteps along the creaky floor that abruptly stopped. 

“Are you boys okay?” Sirius asked. Draco wondered a moment if Sirius had seen him slip away. 

“I-I don’t know. I think maybe he’s hurt or something! He started to-” Harry cut himself off. Unsure. Overwhelmed. 

Draco could hear Sirius slowly approaching. 

“Draco?” Sirius asked. “Lunch is ready. Did you want something to eat? Or maybe you want to uh, talk about this?” Sirus asked. 

This man seemed just as capable as Harry. Which is to say not at all. Great, he was surrounded by two emotionally inept morons. 

“We could get your stuff toy? Maybe we could find something to burn? Not the stuff toy of course.” Sirius suggested lamely. And what was that really? What was he going to ask if he wanted to punch a wall next? “You could punch something if you’d like.” 

There was another set footsteps not far off, slowly approaching as well. It had to be Lupin. He was always trailing Sirius. 

“Sirius, sweetie, stop." Lupin said. "Sorry," Sirius mumbled. "It's okay. You tried. Hey, Draco. It’s me, Lupin. May I... put my hand on your back?” Lupin asked in a soothing, calm way. And yes. It seemed he was the emotionally capable one. Why did life hate him so much? 

Harry was there. And so was Sirius. They’d keep him safe surely. Lupin couldn’t hurt him if they were there. He's told himself this many times already and it hasn't worked. But Draco was just not getting what he needed from Harry and his panicked questions. Draco let go of Harry and attempted to hid his face from the boy, hide the pain and shame like he was taught. When his back was turned to the other two he looked up at Lupin for a moment. Man he was tall. Lupin seemed like he could understand his pain going by the look in his eyes. He made no move, just stood there, waiting. Draco hugged him, pressing his face into his chest. He felt Lupin’s arms slowly come away from his sides, moving around Draco, one on his head, the other loosely around his back to delicately hold him. It would be easily to pull away, to run if he needed. It made him not want to. 

It hit Draco like a bucket of ice water. This kind man was holding him like a parent would. Like his mother use to. He tried to keep everything from crashing down around him, stamping down on that train of thought with all his might. He let himself feel the fear instead. How Harry's quick movements scared him. How his questions confused and annoyed him. Draco gasped through his tears. Of course his parents still loved him. His mother always protected him and Draco had been ready to do anything he needed to keep them safe. But... he couldn’t even keep Harry safe. If he was any good he would have made it before Harry's horrid family hurt him. Draco even hurt this man, here, who was willing to comfort him. 

Draco wondered for a moment if he was broken but pushed it back down into a box where it belonged. It was harder now than it used to be. After seeing all the kindness and talent of the people he used to say he was better than. Draco didn't know how to keep the box closed without covering it with others' failures. Without reminding himself of his apparently false sense of superiority.

It took a while for his crying to slow. For Draco's brain to quiet. He tried to give himself credit for not fully exploding on the man but he felt pretty low as he slowly pulled together his shattered dignity. Lupin was humming a song as he soothingly swayed them back and forth, which was nice. He knew the other two were there still, silent. Draco steeled himself to peeked at Harry and Sirius. They looked like two scared children and it made Draco laugh, startling himself a bit. 

“I know,” Lupin said quietly, gently as his hand moved over Draco's head in a reassuringly repetitive motion. “They have no clue.” 

“Just a gaggle of tossors,” Draco added, his voice sounding wreaked in his ears. Weak like the rest of him. 

“Hey!” Sirius barked. He had the decency to look chastised at Lupin’s stern face. 

“So the werewolf is the most civilized of you lot then?” It fell out of his mouth, so used to saying rude things, Draco peeked up at Lupin, afraid of what he’d see. Lupin only looked down at him with kind eyes though. Lupin gave him a wink and said, 

“Sirius is as much like a dog out of his animagus form.” Lupin couldn’t help the little laugh on the end of his sentence. Then, he calmly and slowly moved his thumbs to Draco’s cheeks and wiped his tears away, large hands warm on his face. “He’s more capable when he’s a dog. Putting his big, shaggy head in your lap and making sad little sound you can’t help smile at.” 

Warmth laced with guilt bloomed in Draco’s stomach. This man was so nice to him, even though Draco was, still is, openly afraid of him. Draco had almost forgotten about his infliction. The thought startled him a bit.

“You should wash your face. I want to talk to Harry for a moment, then I’ll have him wait out here for you, to walk you to get some left-over lunch. How does that sound?” Lupin asked, warm hands still cupping his cheeks. 

Draco stepped back, rubbing his face on his sleeve and nodding. Nether of the adults reprimanded him for doing something so undignified. Lupin made no move to follow him, staying rooted to his spot on the dusty floor. He didn't even look angry, or annoyed, by the large wet spot now on his shirt. 

Only Harry moved, placing a hand hesitantly on Draco’s shoulder a moment. His intense green eyes boring into him as if they could see through his now calm facade. 

“Thank you,” Draco said before rushing into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and locked it, his heart beating fast. 

He hugged a werewolf. He hugged a werewolf and cried. He hugged a werewolf and cried in front of _Harry_. Draco went to the sink and splashed water on his face. He was aware of muffled voices on the other side of the door. He thought of listening but didn’t think he could take anything else at the moment. So instead he sat on the side of the tub and waited for them to stop. For the sound of two people walking away. 

So Lupin obviously wasn’t going to kill him anytime soon. That was good. Draco made a frustrated sound. He knows this. Lupin hasn’t bitten anyone here nor at school. Why would he bite Draco when Harry trusted him? Lupin even seemed as though he were concerned for Draco... Maybe even a bit found? 

It didn’t help as much as it should have. Draco told his brain the facts but it kept shooting them down. 

God why did he have to cry in front of Harry? He was coming to comfort him! 

Draco was sure Sirius was going to tease him about this... 

There was a knock. 

“You okay mate?” Harry asked. Draco laughed a bit at the irony though the laughter sounded disturbing in his ears. 

“Sorry,” Draco said, opening the door. Harry reached for him right away, placing a hand on Draco’s arm. As if he needed to touch him. 

“Alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Alright?” 

“Hanging in there.” Harry shrugged and hesitantly pulled his hand away.

Draco nodded and grabbed Harry’s sleeve, cursing his cowardice for not grabbing his hand like he wanted. He pushed it down, along with the guilt about Lupin, and pulled Harry towards the loud noises coming from downstairs. 

~***~ 

Darco slipped out of Harry’s arms, as hard as that apparently was both figuratively and literally. When finally freed he watched the two boys cuddling a moment. It was cute. He was pretty sure Ron was as straight as one could get yet he seemed completely fine hugging his best friend. It made Draco smile. That’s how it should be. Not like his father who seemed afraid that any amount of platonic intimacy between males would lead his son down the path of the gay. If only the man knew. 

Draco slipped out into the dark hall and started to wonder the old house. The portraits were filled with relatives he’s never met in person but had heard. He knew somewhere in the house his mother’s name was on a family tree spread over the wall. Maybe he could find it. See where he and Sirius landed. The man had called him cousin at least once but that could mean anything. He was pretty sure Sirius was his mother’s cousin though. 

Noise drifted down the hall Draco found himself in and he slowly creeped towards it. 

Music, calming and gentle. He peeked around the corner to find Lupin on the floor, a large book on the rug with him, rump in the air. 

“Lordy you keep posing like that and you’ll find yourself pinned to the ground,” Sirius said. He was sprawled out on the sofa, one leg carelessly hanging over the back, watching Lupin. 

“Stop I’m trying to concentrate,” Lupin struggled to sound stern. It came out more strained, his cheeks a cherry red. 

“Maybe I could be your yoga mat?” 

“Sirius,” Lupin laughed, swiping at the book to turn the page. “I thought you told me this was for stress relief, not for other more nefarious reasons.” 

“How dare you assume such a horrid thing from me,” Sirius began with fake indignation but it quickly turned over to something deep and rich. “I was simply suggesting that I could help you by stretching your ankles back until they reach your ears and you feel that hot deep burn.” Sirius’ voice kind of reminded him of how Harry had sounded, when he had talked to him after his shower last night. It made him blush for some reason.

“There are children in the house,” Lupin warned, wobbling into a new position. 

“It’s not like we haven’t indulged with them in the house before,” Sirius pouted. 

“And we were in our room before. Yes, I said ‘our’, stop smiling at me like that. We were in _our_ locked, sound proofed room. In _our_ comfortable bed. I’d be very sour with you if you decided to make an attempt here,” Lupin sat on the floor with a bit of a thump. 

“They’re asleep,” Sirius said as he slipped onto the floor, crawling on all fours to Lupin. He leaned in and nibbled at his ear causing Lupin to gasp. Draco suddenly felt awkward, his cheeks heating at the display of affection. He was intruding on their privet moment. 

“Ah, you might think that,“ Lupin said. He didn’t, however, pull away. It was like he couldn’t, his hand finding its way into Sirius’ hair. 

“Wait what?” Sirius asked, back stiffing. 

“Don’t worry about it. Just keep it teen friendly and let me do my yoga.” Lupin kissed him gently on the lips a long moment before making to move again. Sirius seemed a bit shocked but moved to join him, the both poorly posing together as if one clumsy unit. 

Draco slipped away. Lupin obviously knew someone was there. He wondered if it was something all werewolves could do or if Lupin had wards in certain areas of the house. 

Draco slipped back into the dark room. Ron was spooning Harry and Draco had to stare a moment. This whole house was very tactile. He searched his brain a moment but couldn’t really recall his parents acting this intimate with each other in front of him. Definitely not with Darco after he turned six. He was too old for it they said. 

Draco crawled into the warm bed and Harry’s hands found him immediately, his face relaxing. Draco let his eyes close as he was pulled forward, fitting in just beneath Harry’s chin and enjoyed the feeling of belonging.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up longer than I expected. I meant to keep them around 2000 words but when I went through and edited I changed shit and ended up adding stuff so...long chapter.
> 
> It's 11:50pm. I don't know why I'm awake.

Draco sat on the large plush bed reading Ron's Potions textbook. It was rather cool inside thanks to the charms the Order members put up. Outside was a sticky mess, and if it was as humid inside as it was outside, he wouldn't want to touch anyone. But, since it was nice, Harry leaned against Draco’s back being a well-behaved, and rather attractive, chair as he stared out the now clean window. They held each other up, though to Draco it felt as if Harry was doing most of the work. Harry had finally stopped fussing over him a few days ago though Draco still caught aborted movements now and then. Which was odd with how much Harry _did_ touch him. 

It’d been two weeks since Draco cried in front of a large group of people. Mrs. Weasley had taken to asking after him quite often and Draco had a feeling this was Lupin’s doing. As much as he wanted to hate it, he couldn’t. Mrs. Weasley was just too likable and knowing someone cared about his feelings filled him with an unfamiliar warmth. 

Draco smiled to himself, turning the page. Wiggenweld potion, Draco knew this potion but read the history of it anyway. The story of the prince who coated his lips with potion to awaken the sleeping princess with a kiss. He felt his cheeks heat and hugged the book to his chest. Draco though about Harry dressed up as a dashing prince, fighting his way into a castle with his strong arms, climbing onto the large bed, coating his lips in the potion, leaning down and kissing Draco, his tongue-

Draco's chair had gone rather rigid.

"What are you doing Potter?" Draco frowned, resting Ron's book back on his knees. "I was reading and you're distracting me."

"You're annoyed with me because I moved a bit?" Harry asked in that way he does when he raises an eyebrow at Draco.

"Don't raise your eyebrow at me. I'm trying to work and if you're just going to slack off all summer you could at least be a half decent chair." Draco snapped. He congratulated himself on his stern talking down of Harry. He heard the boy let out a puff of air, like a little laugh, and found himself blushing again. Draco wouldn't mind being Harry's princess...Speaking of which.

Ron started calling him princess. Draco was not sure if this was because of the crying or because Ron found Mr. Puffleton tucked into their bed. Either way the princess thing didn’t go over well at first but Ron seemed to only gain amusement out of Draco’s protest and soon Sirius joined in. When Draco stopped fighting it, it became more of a term of endearment than an insult. If it was meant to be an insult in the first place. Maybe Draco was just use to expecting negative things from people.

Lupin seemed upset when he first heard the nickname, but when he asked Ron why he was calling Draco princess, the boy said “he _is_ a princess. Look at him. Always wanting people to do things for him, always having to look flawless. He's annoyingly fancy, even in pajamas. Oh, and he's got a dragon so. Yeah.” That seem to appease Lupin. And it may have fluffed Draco's pride just a bit. So that’s a thing now. 

Also, Mrs. Weasley still smacked Ron over the back of the head each time she caught him calling Draco princess much to Sirius and Draco’s amusement. 

Draco turned the page, wondering what Harry was thinking of but not wanting to pull him from his thoughts. He was insanely warm against Draco, and he could feel the strong muscles of Harry's back when he reached for Mr. Puffleton and the stuffed wolf Sirius owl ordered him. Draco had yet to name the wolf, but he was very aware of why he'd been gifted it.

Draco shook his head and looked back down at the book as curiosity tickled the back of his brain. Lupin had taken Wolfsbane all last week. Draco wasn't sure where he was getting it, but he suspected Dumbledore was supplying the potion to him through Snape. Draco wasn't sure if Wolfsbane was in this particular textbook but he wanted to read up on it a bit. It did make him feel a bit better knowing Lupin was under control. Draco was well aware that it was important to Harry that they get along. 

Lupin, for his part, never asked what was going on between him and Harry after the first time. Lupin seems content with smiling at Draco from afar. Sirius was a little more forward, trying to strike up conversations between them at dinner. Apparently, they both loved reading fiction. Now Lupin comes home with new books sometimes. He probably thinks he’s making progress with Draco... He is. 

Instead of Lupin probing about the connection incident, he sent Sirius to annoy the information out of Draco. This man was very good at getting Draco to slip up by ruffling his feathers. Sirius was more patient than he let on, and more clever than he appeared. It was obvious Harry had talked to them and told them what was going on with him. Whatever it had been seemed to be enough to make them trust Draco. Draco's not sure how much information he let slip, but he knows they’re aware that it involved something at school and that Draco’s father is unaware of it. Draco shivered at the thought of his father finding out, of what he might have done to Draco. Would he have used him?

"Draco. Imma name your wolf." Harry said, pulling Draco from his spiraling visions of his father locking him in a room and forcing him to sleep.

"What? No, it's my wolf. I'll name him." Draco said, automatically falling into step with Harry.

"I like moon beam." Harry said. Draco sat there a moment, book forgotten in his lap, mouth agape. 

"That's a horrible name," Draco said.

"Sun spot? Shinning heart?" Harry snorted. And really that shouldn't be endearing. 

"...I pray that you're never put in charge of naming children. His name will be Lulu. Now shut up, good chairs don't talk." Draco smiled to himself when he heard Harry's laughter, felt it were they were pressed into each other. 

Draco couldn't quite remember what he was thinking about, something to do with their connection? Oh yes. He was dying to know how the potion affected Harry. But he refuses to actually acknowledge anything was really happening whenever possible. He’s starting to pick up vibes that they want to send them both to a healer since the word ‘accident’ had indeed slipped. Draco wondered if the only reason they hadn’t yet had anything to do with that time he walked in on Harry vehemently insisting he was fine, that everything was under control. He looked a bit wild, like he always did when angry. Lupin and Sirius watched with a mix of worry and something else before Draco was spotted and Harry went quiet. 

Harry...

Draco noticed that the less he dreamed about the boy, the more they both seemed to slip into the terror of the night. Harry whimpers about Cedric in his sleep sometimes. When his noises wake Draco up, he tries to sooth Harry by petting his messy hair, or singing in a quiet voice like Lupin did for him. Draco's woken up a few times to find Ron up, worried look on his face as he rants in a low voice about Quidditch. This seems to work too. Draco’s pleased Ron is such a good friend to Harry, but Draco was greedy, and very much aware of it. He wants all of Harry’s attention. The intensity of the need was starting to scare him. When Draco dreams he dreams of darkness, of Greyback, of his father. He often wakes to Harry’s green eyes boring into him through the dimness of the room. The fact that the potion seemed to be wearing off made Draco a bit sad. He saw that mirrored in Harry’s eyes sometimes. 

Draco realized he stopped reading again, slipping into thoughts of his new faimly. It was unexpectedly easy to leave his old life behind, even if he messed up now and then. Surprisingly Ron and the twins were the most forgiven when this happened. Harry seemed oddly embarrassed. Ginny seemed to relish it, as if she was waiting for him to fuck it all up. 

“Yo, Draco, you wanna play some wizard chess?” Ron asked through the open door. Draco felt Harry jump a bit, just a small movement. 

“Yeah, sure. But I’m abandoning you when Hermione gets here,” Draco said as he made to move to get up. Harry started to push his weight onto his back, stopping Draco. “Hey! Stop it your heavy!” Harry just laughed in response. “Stop it!” Draco screeched as he wiggled free, standing with a huff. “God I can’t wait to dump you losers for Hermione.” 

"You and Hermione seemed to have gotten quite close. What with all the letters and stuff." Harry said, eyeing Draco from the bed. He held Lulu and Mr.Puffleton to his chest almost absentmindedly.

"And your faces when you found out were simply delicious," Draco said with a smile as he rooted through his clothing.

"What do you guys talk about?" Harry asked, eyes shifting over at Ron.

"Oh, normal stuff. Studying, fashion, " boys and Ginny Draco added in his mind. Draco was pretty sure the girl liked Harry, and that's why she'd been giving Draco the stink eye. It was a shame, he really wanted to be her friend. She was fiery and smart and fiercely loyal. Hermione said that they shouldn’t let a boy come between their possible friendship which kind of hit too close to the truth for him. It annoyed him a bit that she could see through him so easily. She was graceful enough not to hint at him liking Harry. For this he begrudgingly conceded to Ginny coming to tea despite the overwhelming need to be contrary. 

“Hey, um...Do you,” Ron started, looking down as he shuffled his feet. “Do you like. Like her or something?” 

“Ew, no,” Draco said absentmindedly. He looked up from the hoodie he was holding as silence filled the room and found two sets of angry eyes. “What did I do?” 

“What's wrong with Hermione?” Ron huffed. 

Ah. Welp. 

“She has a vagina.” Draco answered, moving to stuff some things into his backpack. He could feel the heat on his cheeks but tried to play it cool. He was making a big assumption here. Lupin and Sirius were dating and both boys seemed fine with that. But Lupin and Sirius weren't Harry's and Ron's age and weren't sleeping in the same bed with them every night... Were cuddling them. But. They seemed happy for the two adults. Maybe they could be happy for him too

“Uh,” Ron’s cheeks pinked. Interestingly enough Harry’s nose wrinkled. “Okay?” 

“Vaginas are gross,” Draco said as he pulled on his hoodie and pushed his backpack over one shoulder. “So, chess?” 

“Yeah, cool. Let’s go,” Ron said, something seeming to click. He looked at Harry like he was expecting something. Draco glanced over in time to see him look away. 

“Congratulations,” Harry muttered. That was weird... What the hell did that mean? It looked like Harry's ears were red. Maybe even the back of his neck. 

“Right then...” Ron stared a moment. “You coming?” 

“I’m going to do some homework, I’ll be down in a bit.” Harry said to the wall. 

“Okay mate,” Ron said with a touch of annoyance. “Common princess, I wanna beat you at chess.” 

“You wish you wanker.” Draco smiled feeling giddy. He pushed Ron out of the way and ran down the steps. “Better not let your mum here you!” 

~***~

Hermione showed up and watched Ron beat Draco at chess. The red head was definitely showing off in front of her and Draco had the horrible realization that Ron had been going easy on him before. Draco was clenching his jaw rather bad by the end and had to be told to stop by both of them twice. 

“You got lucky,” Draco muttered as he stood up. 

“No way princess, this game makes 11 to 8 now,” Ron smirked. 

“Git.” 

“Great come back,” Ron started but Hermione cut him off. 

“Let’s not start this yet, I’m hungry. Ron, you did a very good job. Draco, is Ginny coming?” Hermione asked, missing Ron’s bright red face and pleased smile. 

“She didn’t answer when I asked,” Draco muttered, turning away. 

“I think she’s just being grumpy. She’s been that way a bit lately on and off.” Ron said, cleaning up the board. Draco shared a look with Hermione. Obviously this boy was a moron. 

“Ron,” Hermione scolded, with her hands on her hips. 

“What?” Ron asked. 

“Don’t bring up the whole ‘girls get grumpy sometimes’ thing. We talked about this.” 

“You didn’t really explain it. You got all huffy and red in the face and yelled at me.” 

“...I’ll tell you later. Where’s Ginny? Hermione asked. 

“I think she’s with the twins in the kitchen. Hermione you can’t be mad at me for something when you won't tell me what I'm doing wrong. It’s not fair.” 

“Yes, I can.” Hermione deadpanned. 

“Yeah, she can.” Draco added. 

“Fine, have fun and stuff.” Ron sighed, though he seemed more confused than bothered. 

Hermione smiled and they both waved goodbye. Draco was still awkwardly waving when she grabbed his hand and started to drag him along. The others were indeed in the kitchen, the twins cooking something up in one of the sauce pans, Ginny appeared to be assisting them. They all looked up when Hermione dragged Draco through the door, though Ginny looked back to their work. 

“Hermione, you should know better than to drag a princess around like that,” the first twin to speak said. 

“I’m kidnapping Ginny and were going to have tea in this cute little place called Highness cafe and tea room my parents told me about,” Hermione said in a stern manner. 

“Highness cafe? How absolutely royal of you,” Twin two said. Ginny smirked at her brother before jumping off her stool and walking over to Hermione. 

“I suppose he’s coming too?” Ginny asked, eyeing Draco. 

“Yes. You’re both my friends and I want you to get along dammit,” Hermione’s fist tightened a bit around Draco’s hand. Ginny searched Granger’s face a moment before nodding. 

“Fine then. I’ll try. For you.” 

Hermione smiled at her and took her hand too, moving to the door where...Lupin stood. 

“Hey there kids, I hope you don’t mind if I bum a taxi with you? I wanted to pick up a few things, Sirius is going stir-crazy again.” Lupin asked with a nervous smile. 

“I don’t see why not,” Ginny smirked at Draco. 

“Sure,” Draco forced out, not wanting to give her a reason to hate him more. Though he was pretty sure she knew he was afraid, the whole house had found out he cried though they seemed to miss the reason, or rather many reasons, why. But he could pretend like he still had dignity. 

Ginny frowned a bit, but they headed out, Hermione in the middle of course. It wasn’t a super long ride and when they got there, Lupin told them he’d meet them in an hour. 

The tea shop was cute, the outside a deep blue, the inside a white spiral staircase to a second floor with wooden furniture. There were so many cakes on display that the three were sufficiently distracted. 

“We should bring some home with us,” Ginny said with a shine in her eye. 

“You should bring some treacle tart,” Draco said as he pushed away from the glass. Ginny looked at him a moment, searching. 

“Sure, I think Harry would like that,” Ginny said. Draco could feel his cheeks heating. 

“We should probably get sandwiches or something...” Hermione said. They all looked at each other and then at the cakes. 

“Or, we could skip to the cake?” Ginny smiled. 

“I knew you were brilliant,” Draco said. And that got a smile out of Ginny.

~***~ 

Hermione watched Ginny descend the steps to the bathroom and rounded on Draco. 

“I need you to tell me what’s going on with you and Harry.” Hermione demanded. Draco could feel his cheeks pink.

“I-I’m sorry?” Draco stuttered. 

“You knew he was in trouble. And, he seems to be experiencing some odd things himself.” Draco wondered if Sirius asked her to prod him. Probably. 

“Odd? Wait-like what?” Draco asked, trying to keep calm. 

“You first.” 

“No. You first.” 

Hermione watched him a moment then huffed. 

“He says that he could feel you. When you touch. But that it’s lessening.” 

“Feel me?” 

“Yeah, I’m not sure what he means but...I think it’s something like base emotional transference? He said that he can tell when your happy or sad 'and stuff'. When I asked why he trusted you, no offense, he said that whenever he was suspicious, if he touched you, he'd feel better. That he could tell you were telling the truth. He mentioned enjoying the feeling of you playing games or doing homework. He says you feel different when you’re thinking hard. Anyway, is that happening to you?” 

“No...But I...” Draco trailed off, looking down at his peace of chocolate cake and decrative tea cup. 

“You what?” 

“I know this sounds weird but I’ve been dreaming about him.” 

“Aww that’s so cute.” Hermione cooded. Draco felt his cheeks heating. 

“No- I mean. I dream about things that will happen. The next day. I first figured it out at the third challenge.” Draco ignored the shake in his voice. 

“You dreamed that...” Hermione asked. He could feel her eyes on him.

“Cedric died. Yes.” 

“And about Harry’s family?” 

“Yeah."

“Why haven't you told anyone?” 

“I didn’t want it to stop. He’s such a disaster. But it’s stopping on its own now...Are you going to tell him?” 

“Yes.” 

“He’s going to hate me...” Draco stared at the tea in his cup. He felt Hermione's hand on his. 

“Why would that make him hate you?”

“Because I didn’t tell him? Because I’m invading his privacy?” Draco hesitantly looked up and she gently squeezed his hand. 

“I think that, when you saved him, you had a big impact on him. Of how he thinks of you. I can’t imagine how surprised he must have been, to see you in his house defending him. Harry said when you helped him up that he could feel your determination, feel that you were angry and worried. That you cared... He’s been quite enamored since then. Always writing about you. His knight in denim jeans.” She winked at him, releasing his hand. Draco couldn’t quite tell if she was messing with him or not. But that was unlikely when it came to Hermione, since their budding friendship. 

“Wait, what?” 

“Yeah, says he’s happy he can make you feel safe.” 

“Wha...” Draco knew he was bright red. He rubbed at his face, talking into his hands. “You’re going to tell Lupin and Sirius too aren’t you.” 

“Of course I am.” Right. He supposes he’ll be getting that trip to the healers then. 

“Hey guys, sorry there was a line. I think I'm going to get another peace after this, how about you guys?” Ginny asked, sliding into her chair.


	9. Chapter 9

“Blaise’s?” Ginny asked with a smirk. 

“I've touched it before, passed it off as an accident, not too sure if he believed me going by the smirk he shot me after. It was really is firm though so,” Draco said as he tried to ignore the heat on his cheeks. He was grateful they were alone of the second floor, no one to over hear their little confessions. 

“Only once?” Hermione giggled. 

“Well, maybe more than once.” Draco admitted, the other too seemed to enjoy this and warmth bloom in his stomach. Having these two accepting him for who he is. "Did you get a chance to feel Viktor up?" 

"Of course, I wasn't going to pass that up. My had 'anciently slipped' while we were dancing. He was very sweet about everything." Hermione said. 

"Oh, you're bad," Draco laughed. "Uh, what about Ron though?"

"What about Ron?" Hermione asked with a little edge to her voice.

“Wait, I just thought of something,” Ginny said. “Ron calls you princess, does he know? Does that upset you?” 

“Oh, no it doesn’t really. He started to call me that before he found out. Since he found out this morning and all,” Draco said, thinking about the look Ron shot Harry. About Harry wrinkling his noise when Draco mentioned vaginas. “Ron was all worried because he thought I wanted to go with Hermione.” Hermione blushed a brilliant shade of red as she shot Draco a questioning look he wasn't sure he knew how to answer. 

“Okay good, otherwise I’d have to beat him up,” Ginny said before taking a sip of her tea. 

“You’d beat him up? Because...he made a gay joke?” Draco asked carefully. 

“At you, yes. You’re a prat but I think we can train you,” Ginny smirked at him. Draco wasn’t sure how to feel about that. He drank his tea so he wouldn’t have to respond. Ginny placed her teacup carefully in her saucer. “So, I know Hermione’s type is tall, dark, quite boys and loud red-headed dorks,” Ginny paused to let Hermione choke on her tea. “What's your type Draco?” Ginny finished. 

Draco had to think a moment. 

“Black hair… Maybe rough skin? Pretty eyes. I’m not sure. I tried not to indulge too much before,” Draco finished lamely. 

“And why not?” Hermione asked. 

“My parents wouldn’t have approved,” Draco said dryly. 

“Of your orientation?” Hermione asked, raising her eyebrow. 

“You think my parents would take well to me, their only child, informing them that I wished not to provide them with any genetically related grandchildren?” Draco raised his eyebrow in retaliation. 

“Your parents are stupid,” Ginny huffed. 

“They’re very intelligent. Just not very kind...” Draco stabbed at his cake. He saw Hermione’s hand approach long before it reached his wrist, resting there gently. 

“Not sure how an intelligent person could be so dense to think they’re better than people because they like to inbreed,” Ginny snarked. 

“Sod off, you don’t have to be such a wanker! Besides, your family is just as pure-blooded as mine,” Draco snarled. 

“What, I’m a wanker because I’m angry you think you're better than us?” Ginny leaned forward a bit over the table. 

“Look, I don’t anymore-” Draco began. 

“You think you’re better than Lupin!” Ginny cut him off sharply, banging the table with her fist. 

“No!” 

“You’re scared of him!” 

“Yes but, that doesn't mean-I don’t- I can’t change overnight!” Draco yelled. His face felt hot, his heart hamming against his chest. He was trying dammit, why couldn’t she get that? 

“So you are afraid of him,” Ginny said, sitting back in her chair. 

“Yes but-I have my reason,” Draco said weakly. 

“What, you’re a git?” 

“You can’t just make me stop being afraid! I’m trying, I think Lupin is nice I just can’t- It’s like asking Ron to let spiders crawl all over him because one was nice enough not to bit him yet!” 

“Lupin is a human not a bug!” 

“Spiders aren’t bugs, they're Arachnids!” 

“That’s not the point! God, why does Harry tolerate you! You're such a prat and you’re everything he hates!” Ginny’s eyes shifted behind him. “Who the hell-” 

The jab didn’t have too much time to sink in, as painful as it was already, because Draco was distracted when a large hand landed on his shoulder. He jumped in his chair, back stiffening. His eyes slowly made their way down to the grotesque, yellow nailed hand. No. He must be hallucinating. Terror shot through Draco's body and his eyes darted over to the girls. He could feel a long, sharp nail run down his cheek. 

“Hello Draco, having tea with...friends?” the deep familiar voice rumbled loudly in his ears. 

It made Draco's skin crawl. His breath was coming in quick, loud gasp, but would not sate his need for oxygen. He could hear a roaring in his ears as his heart hammered in his chest, feeling like it was pushing into his throat in a mad attempt at escape. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Ginny asked, glaring at the man behind Draco. 

“A family friend. I was asked to... _check_ on little Draco here.” The man said, leaning down, breath ghosting over the shell of Draco’s ear. “Daddy’s worried about what his little pup might get up to all on his own.” Draco could feel the nail move over his throat. 

“Gu-Gu. Gu. Greyback,” Draco forced out. He watched his companion's eyes widen. Felt the hand throat his shoulder painfully. 

“They wanted me to give you something.” He could hear the smirk in Greyback’s voice. The hand not on his neck caressing Draco’s neck. “A token to carry with you.” 

Draco squeezed his eyes shut. He was sure he was shaking. Was sure the man would bite him right there, in the public shop with people right below them. Someone would surely hear him scream? But they were yelling before and no one had come to check on them. A rational part of his brain was screaming at him to run, that the man couldn't turn him unless it was a full moon but the fear paralyzed him for the moment. 

Draco felt something scolding hot and wet hit his cheek, then he heard Greyback screaming. Draco forced his eyes open and watched as Ginny sprang up and body check the werewolf. Hermione was up seconds after her, grabbing at Draco’s arm. He let himself be dragged up, tried to run on shaky legs, holding onto Hermione. He could hear Ginny behind them. Some of the people downstairs stood, talking loudly, asking who had screamed. Draco could hear someone thundering down the stairs behind them, heard Ginny scream in surprise, saw her fall backwards past him, Hermione grabbing her at the bottom of the steps to keep her upright. Draco felt something grab his backpack, pulling him backward. 

“Are you kids okay?” The man at the cashier asked. Draco wanted to scream at him ‘do we look alright to you?’ but he couldn’t even make his brain open his mouth to scream. 

“Let him go!” Ginny yell, righting herself. She grabbed one of the cake holders, the confection falling to the ground, and started to hit Greyback with it. Draco’s mind picked up on how strong her arms looked, as if it was too afraid to pay attention too much else. 

“No! That man is trying to molest my friend!” Hermione yelled. The cashier looked horrified and seemed to jump into action, grabbing a device and pressing it to his ear. Draco wasn’t sure how that was supposed to help him but Ginny’s efforts seem to have freed him. She pushed Draco down the steps causing him to fall into Hermione who managed to stay on two feet again, unlike him. 

“How have you not died yet,” Ginny asked, hauling him up. 

Draco got a good look at a very angry Greyback stalking towards him. The man’s arm was bleeding, dripping on the tiled floor, his face wet and red as if burnt. Draco wondered if the only reason they weren't dead was due to the large amount of people in the little shop watching. 

“Sir, I have to ask you to leave. I’ve phoned the police and they’ll be here shortly.” The cashier said, ushering the teens behind the counter and into the back room. Draco’s shaky legs tried to hold him upright, but he found himself leaning on the girls. Some of the other guest were standing now, a bit put off by how odd Greyback looked, but obviously not willing to watch the man do what Hermione insinuated. 

When they stumbled into the back room Hermione pulled the door mostly shut, staying to keep an eye on the adults. 

“Your family sent a psychopath after you?!” Ginny screeched between her teeth, she was squeezing his arms painfully as Draco watched the blood drop down a cut on her cheek. 

Draco could only nod, he felt faint. He flinched as Ginny threw her arms around him, hugging him tight. He let his arms hang, confused and too afraid to move. He could hear Greyback’s raised voice but nothing said was really sticking, mostly blocked out by the rushing in his ears. It wasn’t until he heard the familiar warm tones of Lupin that he started to snap out of it. 

“What are you doing here?” Lupin demanded, the worry in his voice painful. “What have you done!?” 

“Nothing yet. But that’ll change very soon,” Greyback said. “I have something I need to give Draco, something his parents asked me to deliver.” 

“If you hurt him, I’ll rip you to shreds.” Lupin said, his voice sounded dangerous. 

“Oh, look at little Remus all grown up.” 

“That’s right. I am all grown up and I can kick your ass. So unless you want to attract unwanted attention I suggest you leave.” There was a pause before Lupin shouted. “Get out of here, or I’ll fucking make you!” Then the sounds of sirens started to wail off in the distance. There was a low, disturbing growl. 

“You’re lucky were surrounded by muggles,” Greyback spat. Then there was the sound of a bell followed by a bang as the door was violently pushed open. 

A moment later Lupin spoke again, his voice shaking horribly. “Did you see where they went? A blond boy with a purple backpack and two girls, one with red hair and a green hoody and one brown curly hair and-?” 

Before he could finish Hermione opened the door and ran to him. Draco was pulled along by Ginny and he watched as Hermione threw herself at Lupin. 

“Are you kids okay?” Lupin asked, visibly shaking. Draco walked up to him, feeling as if he were about to faint, and pulled on Lupin's sleeve. 

“Can we go?” Draco asked. 

“I think I'll have to talk to the cops, but you don’t have to say anything. I’ll...deal with them and then we can go.” 

~***~

By “deal with” Lupin meant “obliviate” which Draco was okay with. He did it away from the patrons of the shop, not wanting to miss anyone by accident or deal with any fall back from the Ministry. 

They walked a few blocks then turned down a deserted ally. Lupin looked around a moment before turning to them. 

“Why are we stopping?” Ginny asked. 

“I want to make sure Greyback didn’t put a tracker on any of us... And I wanted to make sure no one was hurt,” Lupin answered. “Could you hold these for me a moment?” Ginny nodded and took Lupin’s bags. “Thank you.” 

Draco felt a bit numb and didn’t protest as Lupin did his thing. It felt like a warm blanket, safe, and he realized he must have cast a protective spell over him. Lupin seemed relieved that Ginny's cut was from falling, since a werewolf would cause a permanent scare. Hermione was unharmed but frazzled. Draco took notice that Lupin took the longest with him, which made Draco a bit worried, and he found himself pulling on Lupin’s sleeve again. 

“Yes?” Lupin asked in a calm voice. 

“You took a long time when... with me...” Draco said. He didn’t want to ask the question. He knew the answer. 

“Yes,” Lupin spoke more slowly. Ginny frowned and took Draco’s hand in hers. It felt oddly gentle, for someone who had used a plastic cake stand to make a grown man bleed. 

“Does that mean there was a tracker on him?” Hermione asked. As much as Draco like her now, sometimes he remembered why she pissed him off. 

“Yes, Hermione. It’s gone now, so it’s safe to go home.” Lupin answered, guiding them out of the ally and haling a cab. 

Draco felt the need to stick close to Lupin. He seemed afraid of Greyback too and Draco suddenly remembered Harry mentioning that Greyback turned Lupin. Draco looked up at him and apparently caught this eye. Lupin looked down and smiled kindly. The man faced his monster. For Draco. Draco lifted his free hand, watching the strikingly pale thing quiver in the air before he slipped it into Lupin’s laxed hand. The man looked a bit startled a moment, not expecting it, but the look on his face after warmed Draco’s chilled blood. Draco was still afraid of werewolves...but maybe he could trust this one. 

They all listened to Draco’s iPod on the taxi ride home. He decided that, when they returned to school, he’d ask Pansy to add more music.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco was ready to take a long nap, preferably with someone close by to snuggle with. His cheek hurt now that he'd come off the high of the adrenalin, leaving him shaky and tried. Lupin looked rather tired as well, his shoulders slumped and his feet dragging. Ginny and Hermione however were full of energy, talking too fast to each other. It occurred to Draco then that maybe the girls enjoyed the danger, and that’s why they always seemed to find themselves smack in the middle of it.

When they walked into the house they were greeted by an excited Sirius who seemed to notice something was wrong right away; the smile slipping from his face.

“What happened?” Sirius asked, rushing over to them. Lupin let the bags drop on the ground with a clatter and pulled him close, hugging him rather tight. Draco watched a moment as Lupin seemed to breathe in Sirius, the man’s eyes lighting up with a spark and his muscles relaxing.

“I’m okay now love,” Lupin whispered.

Draco looked over when he heard awkward feet on the now clean wooden floors. Harry and Ron were standing in the hall, he assumes they had heard the bags dropped and came to investigate. Draco gave Harry a weak, shaky smile and watched his face as it went from curious to alarm mode.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he and Ron rushed over.

“I went to pick them up and-Well Greyback was there. He was after Draco,” Lupin said, voice shaky, lips pressed onto Sirius’ black hair.

Ron went straight to his sister, fussing over her as he pulled her close. She squawked and started to push at him and Ron tried to check over Hermione with an arm full of struggling Ginny.

Harry hugged Draco and made a choked noise. The sound hurt, knowing he was causing Harry any sort of pain because of his uncontrolled emotions but before Draco could think to push him away the boy tucked his head under Draco’s chin. The way he fit right under was too cute. How was Draco supposed to fight against his this? Besides, Draco knew he was selfish and didn't see the point in pretending otherwise.

Draco let himself focus on Harry for a few moments, the smell of his hair as he hid his nose in it, the heat of him against Draco’s chest, the way his dark skin made his own look so much paler when he ran his fingers up his arm. When Draco looked up Ginny had broken free and Hermione was standing very close to Ron. Ginny was looking at Draco and Harry with a thoughtful expression on her face. It made Draco uncomfortable, so he looked at the adults.

Sirius wouldn’t let go of Lupin. His hands moving from Lupin’s back to his arms to cup his face. Sirius pressed up on his toes and peppered kisses all over the squished cheeks. Forcing Lupin to stay still. Draco decided he should wrap his arms around Harry, letting one of his hands disappearing into the messy black tangle of hair, he could hear the happy noise that escaped Harry as he held him close. For a moment he contemplated kissing the top of Harry’s head but thought that was a bad idea. He decided to lightly scratch at Harry's scalp instead, felt him melt against him. 

“Oh my God are you alright honey?” Sirius asked, punctuating each word with a kiss.

"Sir-Sirius I'm fine-Calm down I'm okay." Lupin tried to talk but Sirius kept cutting him off with kiss. Lupin had to put his hand over the man's lips to get him to stop. "No one was scratched or bitten by him. I made sure we were tracker free before coming home."

"What did the git do?” Ron asked, a bit frantic.

Draco opened his mouth. More word vomit was coming.

“Ginny threw tea in his face and it hit me too,” Draco spewed. “She fucking shoulder checked a guy twice her size and knocked him back and bashed his arm in with a cake holder until he was bleeding. And she threw me down the steps. Who does that? I almost fell over! I could have hit my head!”

“Blimey.” Ron said, eyes wide.

Lupin leaned into Sirius, resting his cheek on top of Sirius’ head, eyes closed. Sirius started to rock him a bit where they stood, worried look on his face. It made Draco want to... well he wasn't sure. But he wanted Harry more. Wanted him closer. It made Draco want what Lupin and Sirius had. He could feel himself blushing, Harry's hands rubbing his back gently. He wanted to be Harry's boyfriend.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help,” Harry whispered.

“You weren’t invited,” Draco said. He could hear Harry let out a puff air in a quiet laugh.

"Maybe next time you should invite me and Ron then," Harry said. Draco guessed he'd have to explain what a girl time was. 

“Mum’s gonna be mad,” Ron said, grinning at Ginny. “Now I know not to mess with you. You’d probably kick my arse. Why’d you throw the princess down the stairs?”

“Greyback grabbed Draco and she just started to hit him! Pushed Draco down the steps at me to get him away!” Hermione said a bit too excited.

“She was amazing,” Draco breathed, a bit distracted at the moment.

“And Hermione was just screaming that Greyback was a pedo and the whole tea shop got up. Poor Draco couldn’t even stay on his feet. Harry,” Ginny steeled herself. “Harry you better take care of this wanker because he sure as bloody hell can’t take care of himself.” Draco shivered a bit at the thought of Harry being there, watching over him. Having that intensity directed not at him, but used to protect him. 

Draco turned bright red and looked at Ginny and hoped she could tell he appreciated her so much right now it almost felt smothering. She just winked at him. Which didn't help.

“Okay,” Harry said a bit ridged and extremely awkward. “I will.” Harry reached out and took Draco’s hand, moving back a bit to look at Draco's face. They locked eyes a moment, Harry’s hand coming up to his cheek, hand hovering over the slightly red spot where the tea scolded him. Draco may have forgotten how to breathe there for a few moments.

“Aww,” Sirius cooed. Draco had also forgotten about the room full of people, lost in those green eyes. Sirius let go of Lupin and scooped the two up in a tight hug, bringing Draco back into his own body.

“Get off, get off!” Draco demanded in a shrill shriek. Harry just laughed next to him, his cheeks pink, enjoying his Godfather’s antics like always instead of saving Draco from his undignified acts. Wasn't Harry supposed to take care of him now? What the hell?

“Such cute boys,” Sirius said with laughter coloring his voice. Draco pressed his hand against Sirius' face and pushed. "Ah!" 

“Harry you're doing a very poor job of protecting me!” Draco yelled too close to Sirius’ ear given the look on the man’s face. Well good. He deserved it.

“Sirius isn’t gonna hurt you Draco,” Harry laughed. Draco felt Harry’s hand brush his chest and blushed. Then he felt wet on his hand and shrieked. The fucking dog licked him! 

“Sirius, let them breath. Draco’s been through a lot, and they need to rest,” Lupin warned. He immediately let go of the teenagers and moved close to his boyfriend. Draco wondered how Lupin was able to control the wild man so well. 

Draco turned to Harry, holding onto his own wrist, wet hand out. Harry looked amused, the git. 

"I'm going to cut it off," Draco said seriously.

"That would be a shame, I like holding onto that. It'll be missed." Harry response made Draco's face feel so hot he was sure he was red. Lupin chuckled, tiredly, and waved his wand over Draco's outstretched hand, cleaning it. Draco looked up at him but the man had already moved his attention to Sirius.

"Now, I expect you to be good while I explain what happened to Molly and Author. I’m going to lie down after and take a nap,” Lupin said.

“I’ll walk you,” Sirius said. Then added quietly to Lupin, “I can tell Molly and Author for you.” Sirius picked up Lupin’s bags, shifting them over to his left hand so he could take Lupin's hand with his right. “Are you sure you’re alright Remus?”

“I’ll be fine sweetheart. I'll see you kids later, please try to rest.” Lupin said before they started to walk towards the steps together.

The kids waved bye to him and Draco could feel Harry moving closer again. Hermione and Ginny yelled their thanks to Lupin who gave them an awkward smile in return. Draco watched the two adults as they approached the steps, felt Harry's hand slip into his.

“I'll wake you for dinner, don't even try and protest. We can get take out since you’ve all had such a stressful day.” Sirius said to Lupin as they ascended the staircase. Lupin responded, but they were too far for Draco to hear.

Harry pulled Draco against him again; Draco got a good look at his bright red cheeks before Harry’s face was hidden from him. Draco felt painfully tired again, the thoughts of Greyback and his parents slipping in now that things had gone quiet. His father sent Greyback to bit him? Or maybe just to rough him up a bit. Either way it was rather alarming but maybe not too surprising. It wouldn't be the first time he was harshly punished for something. 

“Shh, its fine, your fine,” Harry said as he pulled back to look at Draco's face. He hadn't realized his heart rate had picked up, that he was stiff in the boy's grip. Harry looked confused, as if he wasn’t sure what Draco was feeling. For a moment Draco got lost in those green, questing eyes...again. He might have a problem. 

Ginny turned to Draco, looking at him pointedly.

“Look. I’m sorry I assumed you were being a mega prat and not just a normal wanker. If I was alone with Greyback, and he was acting like that around me and my parents did nothing then I’d be afraid too.” Ginny said, hands on her hips. 

Draco felt the need to cry pressing at his throat at the mention of his family’s misgivings. Everyone knew now. They'd figure out how messed up he was, and they'd leave him. Draco felt Harry’s hold on his arms tighten and Draco remembered Harry's home life. Maybe he'd understand at least. 

“He was rather...intimate,” Hermione said, leaning into Ron a bit.

“Wait, ew, what?! Is he always like that to you?” Ron asked, his arm sneaking around her shoulder.

“He kept touching Draco’s face and neck,” Ginny frowned.

“Fucking hell,” Ron breathed out. Harry looked fierce, his intense fiery eyes finding Draco's sad sliver ones. Harry looked deadly. It sent heat into odd places Draco wasn't use to.

“He was touching you?” Harry asked, demanded. Draco nodded dumbly. “I’ll make sure he never touches you again.” And that sounded like a threat. A promise to destroy. And Draco knows this boy has destroyed before. 

And looking down at Harry, Draco believed it. It was overwhelming, the look he was giving him. It burned into him. It scared him. The promise on those lips yet again. To protect him where his parents failed. This boy who he use to hurt cared more about him than his own father. Draco had more faith in his old rival’s promise than his own parents. 

“I’m going to lie down.” Draco blurted out, moving away from Harry. Emotions overwhelming him. He felt the need to cry pressing at him again. He didn't want Harry to see him cry. 

“I’ll come too.” Harry said, taking Draco’s hand.

“No. I ... I need to be alone,” Draco said. Harry looked worried and hurt so Draco decided to hug him, hoping it would help, he tried to think good thoughts, reassuring thoughts just in case Harry was picking it up, but he felt rather stiff initiating a hug in front of so many people that now knew he liked Harry. It felt different when he initiated it now. It was different. Harry was a wild card, he did what he wanted, it was fine when he touched Draco. Draco was just going along with it. Draco never did what he wanted...not really. “It’s only for a little bit,” he added in a whisper. The hug probably went on far too long, but it was nice...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a bit long...

Darco paused at the top of the landing and looked down the long hall. The wall paper still peeling off at parts, other patches of darker, richer color where portraits used to be. His eyes lingered on the door to his now empty room. Draco turned his head to look up the next flight to Lupin and Sirius' commandeered floor and found his feet moving up the creaky wood before he realized what he was doing. 

Draco felt the anxiety bubble in his stomach as he reached the top. Only one door was open, casting golden light through the small opening. Sirius was probably the last threw, he must have forgotten to push it shut all the way. The man forgot things sometimes, Draco always assumed it had to do with being in Azkaban for so long. Sirius seemed to prefer open doors when he was in smaller rooms now that Draco thought about it. But if it was open then they were probably wearing their clothes since Lupin was very careful about things like that. 

Draco slowly walked towards the room and peeked through the opening. Their bedroom it seemed, right next to the living room where they were doing yoga. This room was also full of odd shapes and colors. Books lining the walls and stacked on the floor, pictures scattered here and there, plants in colorful bloom. 

A Jobberknoll sat in a large sliver cage next to the bed, making no noise but watching the two men intently. The tiny bird fluffed its blue speckled feathers and tilted its head to watch with its other eye. Lupin was sitting on the side of the large purple bed, face in his hands, with Sirius behind him. The man was wrapped around Lupin like a blanket, whispering into his ear. 

“Remus, it’s okay-” Sirius said as he ran his hands over the man’s arms. 

“No, if I had been a few minutes later he could have...” Lupin stopped, clenching his hands into fist and pressing them against his eyes. 

“But he didn’t, It’s okay I’ve got you.” Sirius said as he wrapped his hands around Lupin’s wrist, pulling them from his face to reveal his shiny, tear filled, honey eyes. 

“What if he wanted to track him, so he could get to him during a full moon? What if he was trying to figure out where Draco went? Or if-” 

“Shh, shh it's okay love, just breath.” 

Sirius shifted to sit beside Lupin so he could pepper him with kisses again, this time slower, gentler. His hand cradling the man’s face like it was something precious, Lupin’s mouth opened a bit and his muscles seemed to relax, his eyes fluttering shut. The Jobberknoll hopped on its perch excitedly, still as silent as it will ever be until the day of its death. Draco thought that he’d better leave before he saw something inappropriate. But before he moved, Sirius’ hand snaked down and Draco gasped. Lupin’s eyes snapped open. 

“Hello Draco.” Lupin said before even looking at the door, moving away from Sirius a bit. 

“Developing a habit are we?” Sirius frowned, it scared Draco a bit, but his voice didn't hold any real fire, no promise of discipline. 

“No! I didn’t mean- Sorry,” Draco said opening the door a bit more. “I didn’t mean to intrude,” he said in a forced calm voice. 

“It’s okay, did you need anything?” Lupin asked, face patient voice calm. 

“Yes, I wanted to...talk to you.” Draco said. 

“Me? Or...” Sirius pointed at himself then turned to Lupin. 

“No, um, Lu-lupin.” Draco stuttered. 

“You want to talk to Remus?” Sirius asked, looking a bit too excited. 

“Uh...yeah.” 

“Well then, I’ll leave you two alone,” Sirius kissed Lupin a bit too long before hopping up and strolling over to the door. “Bye cuz,” Sirius squeezed passed Draco. “Maybe knock next time. See you two downstairs,” he called back to Lupin as he gently pushed Draco in and closed the door. 

"Hello Draco,” Lupin said with a hopeful look on his face. 

“You...I’m sorry,” Draco blurted out, looking down at his sock covered feet. 

“It’s okay Draco, you didn’t do anything-” 

“I was afraid of you, because of him not because...I didn’t think you were less-...It wasn’t fair of me to treat you any different.” Draco stumbled over his words, trying to say too much at once. 

“It’s alright, I can understand being frightened.” 

“No, but. You’ve never hurt me or any of the others,” Draco said, shaking his head a bit too hard. 

“That doesn't always matter." Lupin smiled up at him. Draco bit his lip, standing awkwardly in this man's private space as Lupin forgave all he did without even a raised voice. "Draco, are you okay?” Lupin asked 

“I’m unharmed.” Draco didn’t realize at first that he had been fisting his hands in his shirt. He let go and smoothed out the wrinkles. 

“No, Draco. _Are you okay_?” 

“I-” 

“If you're upset, it’s okay to let me know. I won’t be angry.” Lupin said with a very serious look. Draco stiffened and met Lupin's eyes. He tried to push images of his father out of his mind. Tried to ignore the memories his brain supplied of a sad little boy being told he was too old to cry. That good little boys hold in their feelings and behave respectability. But this was Lupin. Not his father. This man held him when he cried, sung to him. 

Draco looked down at his socks again. He could here Lupin’s quiet sigh. 

“I didn’t get angry with you when you got upset the last time. It’s important to vent you know. I’m not trying to trick you so I can throw it back in your face,” Lupin explained. “Harry has even come to us and cried. You’ve both been through so much and I just want to make sure you’ll be okay. I don’t expect you to be yet, but letting me and Sirius know when you need us is important and-” 

Draco ran to him. 

Draco felt arms wrap around him, strong and secure. Let himself be pulled sideways into the man's lap as a hand cradled Draco's head. Listened to Lupin's calming voice as he told him it was okay, that he was safe here.

Draco let himself break. 

Draco didn't think he’s ever cried so hard. His chest hurt as sobs wrenched from his body. His lungs ached with the effort to breath. Lupin held him, Draco’s tears mixing with his own on Lupin's cheek. Lupin didn’t pull away. Didn’t tell him to grow up, that he’s failing, that he was an embarrassment. Instead, Lupin rocked them back and forth, it was a bit awkward with how they’re sitting, Draco didn’t really fit in his lap, but it made Draco feel safe. This man. That he was afraid of was willing to face his fears to keep him safe from a monster. A monster his father sent to hurt him. Draco was aware of how loud he must be, walling, gasping for air, he was aware of how nosy most of the members of this house were. He didn’t care right then. He just wants it to stop hurting. 

“Wh-why,” Draco wailed, his voice startling to his ears. “Why does-does he hate muh-me!” Lupin’s hold on him tightened. 

“Greyback is a monster-” Lupin began. 

“Nuh, what did- did I d-do to make muh f-father hate me so much!” 

“No, no, no, Draco, no, it’s not you, it never was you.” Lupin said as he pet Draco's hair. The motion soothing, almost like a promise that he wouldn't be hurt for this. 

“Lu-Lu,” Darco started. 

“Draco, you didn’t do anything wrong. You don’t deserve what he did to you,” Lupin said with a stern voice. It was like he needed Draco to know. 

“’m broken. Def-Defec-De-hec-tive,” Draco sniffled. 

“Draco your wonderful, your brilliant-” 

“I wasn’t gud enough, it-it was my fault,” Draco interrupted. Because Lupin didn’t know. He didn’t understand that Darco must have made his father hate him. 

“No, Draco, you’re a good boy,” Lupin said, his voice full of worry. "You're not your mistakes" 

“Why doesn’t my daddy love me?” Draco wailed. He felt bad, for upsetting Lupin, but he couldn’t stop himself now. Lupin took a moment, pressing his cheek into Draco’s and rubbing his back gently. 

“It’s his loss, pup. You're a wonderful, smart kid. And me and Sirius are lucky to have you here.” 

“I hurt people- for him. I thought ‘e’d want me if I could jush-If I was good-.” 

“Nothing is good enough for people like him Draco. Your human, he doesn’t want a human.” 

“Lu-Lu,” Draco gasped, giving up on saying his name correctly. “My muh-moth-mom-she let him kick me out- I thought she-she’d-” He couldn’t say it. It would feel too real. 

“Draco I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.” Lupin said, holding Draco tightly, hand on the back of his head. 

“Lulu,” Draco said. He wasn’t sure what he wanted from Lupin, what he needed. 

Because it hurt. So much. HIs entire body was shaking, he felt lightheaded as he gasped for air. Lupin pulled him down, flush against his chest, and held him there on his bed. Petting his head and trying to sooth him. Draco pressed his face into his shoulder, knowing he’d get his shirt dirty. His father would have hit him. But Lupin just sung. 

~***~ 

"So, yeah I was a bit confused about the sudden closeness but I guess it makes sense now.” Ron said as he jumped onto the bed. Harry’s cheeks turned a wonderful pink against his dark skin. He was holding a book, leaning on the headboard. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” Harry mumbled. 

“It’s fine mate, you’ve been having a tough time about things and I know you tend to talk to Hermione about feelings and stuff. I’m just happy you're not keeping it all in like you were at the end of term. Besides, it’ll be good to have more people on our side when we get back to school what with the Profit and all. And it’s nice to finally understand why you are so obsessed with the git.” Ron smirked, letting himself fall onto his rear, done jumping for now. 

“I was not obsessed.” Harry’s pink cheeks turned to red. 

“Are. And yes, you were before too. Staring at him all the time,” Ron reached out and fake punched his arm. 

“It wasn’t all the time, just checking he wasn’t up to anything.” Harry looked away, he seemed to realize he wasn’t doing a very good job at lying. 

“You so do. All of the times. Well now you just constantly touch him.” Ron scooted closer to nudge Harry. 

“No I don’t!” Harry yelled. 

“Sure mate, whatever you say. Not like you constantly complained about the princess’ hair and how you wanted to mess it all up to piss him off.” Ron winked at Harry as the boy let out a long whine. “How you can’t get his stupid sliver eyes out of your head.” 

“Arg, stop it Ron.” 

“Why you were so set on him and Lupin getting along.” 

“I didn’t want to push him. Like how you were after the spiders...and it just made me angry, Seeing him act like that,” Harry crossed his arms and obviously picking a safer topic. “Now this thing with Greyback. God how is he ever going to get on with him?” 

“I mean, he did seem okay sitting there with him earlier.” 

“They’ve been in the same room before Ron.” 

“Well... Look,” Ron said as he reached into his pocket and handed over a photo he pulled out. 

“What’s this?” Harry asked, taking it. His cheeks started to pink again and his face brightened up with a big smile. 

“Sirius took it before dinner,” Ron smirked. 

Harry looked so surprised, so hopeful, so relieved... 

Click 

“Good afternoon cousin. Stealing by boyfriend _and_ my bed?” 

Draco’s eyes snapped open at the sound of Sirius’ voice. Draco was lying on Lupin, who looked like he was just waking as well. He felt rung out, tired, but a bit better than before. 

“Honey, can you not be so obnoxious right when I wake up? We talked about this.” Lupin asked, throwing an arm over his eyes. He didn’t force Draco to get up, just left a lazy arm over him. He didn’t seem angry or disgusted with him either. Sirius appeared to be placing something down on the table, before turning back to them. 

“I’m charming. And you know it.” Sirius said, and before Draco knew it he was being crushed. Lupin let out an ‘oof’ noise as the wind was knocked out of both of them. Sirius had let himself fall over the bed, and them, and was pinning them down. 

“You're squishing me, why are you so fat!” Draco shrieked, indignant. 

“Hey!” Sirius yelled, moving to face Draco. 

"What is with you people and cursing me? 

In the bit of space Sirius made by shifting Lupin turned himself and Draco over, moving Sirius’ weight off of him and allowing for Draco’s escape. 

“Run,” Lupin said, an amused smile on his face. 

Draco ran for it. He could here Sirius following after, and Lupin bringing up the rear. 

“He’s had a hard day, be gentle dammit!” Lupin yelled. 

Draco screamed and ran down the stairs and into the sitting room the kids had claimed. 

“Harry!” Draco yelled, running towards the sofa. 

Sirius was in the room right after him, Lupin stopping in the door way. Ron and Hermione had to move the food to keep it safe from the commotion. Because as Draco jumped onto the sofa Harry jumped at Sirius and knocked him to the ground. Sirius took this chance and started to tickle Harry. Harry, for his part, tried to tickle back and they knocked over the now empty coffee table as they tumbled. Draco stood up on the sofa, shrieking, and throws pillows at both of them. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you!? Are you demented?! Did your time in Azkaban scramble your brain!?” Draco screamed in a rather high pitched voice. 

Lupin sighed and pulled Harry and Sirius apart, though he seemed more amused than he was trying to be. 

Ginny was on the floor, laughing so hard it looked like it hurt. 

“Gentle I said,” Lupin reminded as he helped Sirius up. 

“That was gentle. I didn’t even touch Draco.” Sirius said, leaning into Lupin. “I can’t help it if Harry attacked.” 

Lupin smiled and messed Sirius’ hair up. 

“Sit down Princess,” Ron said as he and Hermione righted the coffee table and put the food back down. 

“That crazy mutt attacked me!” Draco said, hugging a pillow to his chest. 

“He’s just messing with you, common we’ve got food.” Ron said, holding up strange white boxes that Draco assumed were takeout containers. 

Draco sat with a thump. 

“I know that,” Draco pouted. 

Harry had a big grin on his face as he headed over to the sofa. 

“Are you two eating with us?” Harry asked, sitting down next to Draco 

Lupin’s eyes swept towards Draco. Draco gave him an awkward smile. 

“Y-yeah. We could play a game,” Draco stuttered. 

Harry gave him the brightest smile, scooting a bit to sit flush against Draco side and grabbed two plates. 

“Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked to pick up the food since I’m not allowed to leave.” Sirius complained as he sat down on Lupin’s lap, the man pushed him off onto the sofa and Sirius pouted up at him. 

“You’ll get food on me.” Lupin said. 

“I’ll just lick it off you.” Sirius winked at him, causing the man to blush. 

“Sirius. Children.” 

“You two are worse than my parent’s,” Ron grumbled. 

“I think it’s sweet.” Hermione said as he plated up her food. 

“Do you often lick things off him?” Ginny asked, she laughed at the look on everyone's face enjoying teasing them. 

“Ginny!” Harry yelled, mortified. 

“Well yeah, but he normally likes it-” Sirius was cut off by Lupin's hand as it covered over his mouth. Sirius licked it, his eyebrows furrowing when Lupin didn't pull away. Draco found himself laughing, which, after earlier, was nice. 

“You're basically my dad’s, I don't want to think about you doing _that_.” Harry whined. 

Lupin and Sirius smiled at Harry, obvious pleased by the first part. Lupin pulled Sirius' his legs up over his lap, this seemed to appease his boyfriend. Sirius leaned into Lupin as the man piled a plate full of odd looking food. 

“Yep,” Sirius said happily. "And we don't want you thinking about us having sex either." 

"Don't say the word then," Harry insisted. "Ever." 

Lupin forked some long noodle things and started to feed himself...and Sirius. They were obviously sharing the plate, which would explain the amount of food on it, but Draco had never seen them do this. Lupin seemed to relax after a few moments, and Draco thought maybe it was a way for him to relieve stress. Or maybe being near Sirius just did that to him. Merlin knows why, the man was a train wreck. 

Draco watched the exchange with interest comparing them to his parents. He imaged living with Harry. Draco definitely didn't like the overly formal way his parents engage with one another. Especially if the alternative was this intimate love that seems to be excepted by their friends and family. He looked at Ginny and Hermione who were leaning on one another. Ron who seemed unbothered and rather content surrounded by so much affection. Maybe he should just... Draco pulled his legs up, tucking them next to himself, and leaned into Harry. 

~***~

After dinner Ginny went to find the twins downstairs where the rest of the Order and Weasleys were, probably to see if the twins picked up any gossip. The rest of them decided to play bored games. Harry wasn't the best at strategy, trying to charge head first into issues, but the rest of them challenged Draco enough. Harry seemed a bit annoyed that he was the first one out but he amused himself by playing with Draco's hair. It had gotten a bit long since he hadn't got it cut over the summer, and he was making tiny little braids in it. After a while he moved on to Sirius, who's hair was much longer, and decided to make one large elaborate braid. Draco wasn't sure where the boy learned to make such pretty braids but he got a bit distracted watching him. 

Sirius and Harry fit together, Draco loved watching the two. A part of him that was larger than he'd like to admit told him he fit well with Lupin, and that if he and Harry got together, they'd make a nice family. At some point Sirius disappeared, coming back with an odd smirk on his face and handing something to Ron, whispering in his ear. 

"You better not be cheating!" Draco warned. 

"I'm not, I promise, " Sirius probably lied. 

"...I don’t believe you.

"If anything, he'd want me to win." Lupin said, smiling kindly at Draco. "You have to watch him, he does try to slip me 'hints'." Draco smiled at that. Harry asked what he meant and managed to get Lupin to launch into a story about their time at Hogwarts and how they use to all share the homework, whoever was strongest in the subject working on the assignment. This stirred up a little argument between Ron and Hermione but it never got too heated thanks to Sirius butting in now and then. 

In the end it was down to Lupin and Ron, Draco swears Lulu let the red head win, which greatly annoyed him, and Draco refused to acknowledge him as the true winner, even after Lulu promised he didn't. 

By the end of the night Lulu and Draco started to fall asleep in their seats, warn out still from earlier. Sirius ended up sending everyone off to bed and cleaning up for them which shocked Draco a bit. It seemed Sirius could be competent if Remus wasn't up to it. As they all headed upstairs Lulu stopped Draco a moment. Harry looked back but Draco waves him on ahead. 

"You okay?" Lulu asked. 

"Yes, thank you very much Lulu," Draco said, the name slipping out and his cheeks turned bright red. Lupin smiled, a bit awkwardly. 

"I'm glad. Please tell one of use when you're not feeling well, were here for you." 

Draco nodded and headed for his room. Ron and Harry were already on the bed hassling each other if the satisfied smile on Ron's face pink on Harry's cheeks meant anything. Draco saw Harry look up from a photo, saw him trying to hide it when he spotted him. Draco smirked, remembering his dream. 

Draco walked over and grabbed the book Harry shoved the photo in and opened it. The photo was of Draco and Lupin, sleeping on the bed after crying. His hair was a mess but he looked rather peaceful. Remus looked relaxed and had a protective arm over Draco, the worry lines on his face gone in his sleep. Something warm spread over him, pushing past any of the bad feelings from earlier. He felt a deep satisfaction knowing Harry had a photo of him, one that, going by the look on Harry's face, he planned to keep. 

Harry snatched the photo back with his quick hands, the red now reaching his ears. Ron snickered, obviously enjoying himself and receiving a glare from Harry. Draco smirked at them and went to get his pajamas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 will be up sometime during the week coming. I had a very busy weekend and wasn't able to work on the story as much as I had liked. (Starting new job Monday~) I do have the outline for most of the story so it's planned out already.


	12. Sexual Education

Draco had forgotten, between the attack and the crying incident, that he had given in and told Hermione about his connection with Harry. So it came as somewhat of a shock when Remus and Sirius announced one morning that he and Harry would be heading to see a healer today. This was a problem for two reasons. 

Reason number one? Draco didn’t want to fix the effects of the potion, if anything he wanted to strengthen them. He hadn't had a dream about Harry in over two days. And while his dreams seemed more peaceful after his... emotional purge with Lulu, he still missed the glimpses into Harry’s life. Draco felt disconnected and thought the loss of information could only work against him. 

Reason number two? Draco would have to leave the house if he were to go to the healers. And Draco was well aware he wasn’t the only one who thought this was a problem. Lulu’s face was strained when people talked about going out, he’d started to make excuses not to leave the house, Mrs. Weasley started to do the shopping for him, and the man seemed to downright refused any work for the Order that involved stepping out the door. Draco had walked in on Sirius yelling at a very calm Dumbledore. It was shocking, and a bit frightening at first. But his headmaster winked at him and he felt a bit better. 

Draco had assumed Lulu didn’t want to leave the house for the same reason he didn’t, Greyback. But after the yelling incident Draco wasn’t sure if something else was going on or not. He didn’t want to ask when Sirius was there. 

Draco shoved Mr. Puffleton and wolf Lulu into his backpack when Harry’s back was turned. He didn’t think Harry would make fun of him, but it was still rather embarrassing. Harry was searching for clean socks at the moment. The boy never dressed in the room with him, and Draco never when Harry was there. It was an unspoken rule between the two of them. Draco kind of hated it now. 

“Uhg, I’ll just wear dirty socks, it's not like it’d be the first time by far,” Harry grumbled. Draco wrinkled his nose and picked up a pair of his, throwing them at Harry. 

“Don’t be gross. You could learn how to clean them yourself like I did,” Draco said. 

“I'm not being gross and I know how to do laundry,” Harry said as he pulled on Draco’s cat patterned socks, his lips quirked up at the corner though. “You put so much soap in that your clothes bubbled when it rained.” 

“One time! And it wasn’t funny...” 

“Yes, it was. Besides, there’s always so many people trying to do laundry when I go to the bin.” 

“If you got up earlier then you’d beat everyone most of the time.” Draco pulled his backpack on and shoved his iPod in his pocked. 

“Do you like, get up and do your laundry then craw back in bed and pretend like you were asleep the whole time?” Harry asked, green eyes pining Draco. And yes. That is exactly what he did, except he also spent a good amount of time watching Harry sleep. 

“Uhh...” 

“You do! You just cuddle up to me again don’t you?” Harry said, cheeks red and emerald eyes shining. 

“Shut up and learn how to clean!” Draco huffed, throwing Harry's sweater at his face. 

“I know how to clean, I just don’t like to.” Harry muttered as he, pulled the sweater off his face and walked over to Draco. For some reason, even though Harry was shorter, he felt like he wasn’t. Like he was just larger than Draco sometimes. The boy grabbed his hand and pulled Draco to the door. “Come on, let’s get this over with.” 

“Harry?” Draco asked as they decided the steps and headed to where Remus and Sirius were waiting on the couch by the fire. “Do you...want to fix...this?” Harry seemed to take a moment before answering. 

“No. But Sirius and Remus are right, there could be other effects and I don’t want you to get hurt when it could have been prevented.” Harry didn’t turn around when he said this, which Draco was thankful for because he was sure he was blushing down to his chest. His ears and neck must be bright red. 

Sirius confirmed this for him of course, the git. 

“You look like you’ve been lying out in the sun all day,” Sirius smirked. 

“You look like you just ate a whole tub of ice cream,” Draco bit back. 

“Remus, he’s so mean to me. Why is he always so mean to me?” Sirius whined at his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him. “I’m not fat.” 

“Not really, no,” Lulu said, though without conviction. 

“Wait. Not really? What does that mean?” 

“Nothing honey, you're beautiful.” Remus pecked the top his head and went back to tying up his shoes. 

“But not flat.” Sirius pouted. 

“I like your tummy, its soft and pleasant to rest on.” Remus said matter of fact. Draco could feel Harry shifting uncomfortably next to him. Draco wasn't bothered, not really, he was more intrigued. If he could copy what the two of them did, then maybe he could get Harry to be his boyfriend. 

“You do?” Sirius asked, a light shade of pink coloring his cheeks. 

“I’d like you even if you had no legs,” Lulu said, kissing Sirius’ nose. Sirius’ confused, frightened face made Harry and Draco laugh. 

“Why would you say that?” Sirius asked, a little stunned. 

“Because it’s true. We have to go Pads, we'll be back before you know it.” Remus said, pushing off the sofa. 

“If you need me you can send me a message.” Sirius said, standing and pulling Remus back to peck him on the forehead. 

“How are we getting there?” Draco asked. 

“We’ll be taking a taxi since the floo isn’t hooked up at the moment.” Lulu explained. “It won’t be bad, it’s not a long drive. And if you’re good we can walk around the shops after.” Lulu extracted himself from Sirius and started to head for the door, the kids and Sirius following. “We know the healer were taking you to, so they won’t report anything to your parents.” 

Draco didn’t even think about that. It made him feel a bit stupid, but he was happy Lulu was looking out for him and Harry. If they were sending Greyback after him now, what would they do when they found out who he was staying with? 

“Ready?” Sirius asked. 

“Wait, are you coming?” Harry asked with worry coloring his voice. 

“I’m sorry pup, but I have to stay home. I will come with you when you go to get your school supplies.” Sirius said, seeming to miss the reason Harry was worried. 

“No. You will not.” Remus said, though without the usual fire. Draco wondered if Remus wanted him to come, to keep him safe. "It'd love you to come Sirius but I'd prefer it if you stayed here. Where it's safe," Harry said, a bit hesitant as if afraid to hurt the man's feelings. Sirius just smiled down at him, ruffling his hair before leaning in and pecking Remus on the lips. Draco felt the back of Harry’s hand brush against his but it was gone before he could make a move to grab it. 

~***~ 

Draco sat between Harry and Remus, enjoying the warmth and feeling rather safe. Remus seemed mostly distracted by the goings-on outside. Harry's thigh was pressed against Draco's, even though he had plenty of room. Normally if someone did this to Draco, he'd have a fit, but he didn't mind so much with Harry. 

“Your arms are really strong,” Draco said to Harry. He felt himself blush, not sure why he let that slip out. 

“You have a very flat stomach, I’m more pudgy,” Harry noted with a pat to his stomach, his voice quieter than Draco's. 

“Well you tend to come to school looking malnourished, so you're probably used to saving up for the summer all year. Just stop eating when your full, no one is going to starve you now, and if anyone tries, I'll hex them. But either way, I like your stomach. It’s soft,” Draco reaches out and touched Harry’s stomach, pressing a bit. He remembered Sirius' concerns and didn't want Harry to think he found him unattractive. Maybe if he flattered him enough, he could get Harry to kiss his forehead. 

Draco could hear Remus clear his throat and felt him shift next to him. Was he making the man uncomfortable? Draco looked up, Lulu’s cheeks were pink, but he had a smile on his lips. He wondered if the man got those scars from Greyback, or another werewolf. 

“Lulu, what did our Headmaster have you working on that had Padfoot so angry?” Draco asked, trying to distract from the weird feeling now in his stomach. He could feel Harry straight up, the boy was as curious as Draco was about what was going on, but just as distracted as well. 

“Well,” Remus trailed off, as if he was considering not telling them. Then he glanced at the driver then looked back at them. “He wanted me to do... community outreach, but the community isn’t the safest...I’m. I’m a bit jittery, after everything that happen the other day. Patfoot didn’t like the idea of me going somewhere, or doing anything, that would make me feel uncomfortable. But really, if I’m honest, he doesn’t want me to do anything that could be considered dangerous. But it’s something I should do...” Lulu looked down, and Draco knew that look. He has worn it himself many times. Guilt. 

“But, it’s not really fair, making you do anything like that,” Harry said in that determined way. 

“Well,” Draco started. “I think that's all very irresponsible,” he felt the other two look at him, Harry's hackles rising at any possible insult. Draco pressed on, ignoring them. “You running off and potentially hurting yourself. You’re our guardian after all, we need you. Padfoot can’t take us to the store, or to school. He can’t sign forms for us or take us to the healers. How is Patfood supposed to take care of two teenagers when he can’t even leave the house?” 

He felt a hand come down on his head, messing up his hair. Draco was grateful Remus ignored his flinch. Harry, however, looked rather concerned. 

“You’re a good kid,” Lulu said, big smile on his face. “And very smart. Harry, you better watch out or Draco’s going to have you bending over backwards-ah, in any decisions you try to make.” 

“I’m sure I’d make better decisions than Harry.” Draco said, sticking his nose up. He could hear Harry laugh, and couldn’t fight the smile that came. Harry opened his mouth but before he spoke he seemed to think on something, eyes locking with Remus. 

“I’m sure that... Draco is smart enough to make good decisions...” Harry said, almost asked. Draco smiled at Harry, and the boy’s cheeks turned that lovely pink as they often did these days. 

“You’re a smart boy,” Lulu said to Harry. 

~***~ 

The healer was rather dull in Draco's opinion but it was fun to watch Harry be snippy with them as they fussed over 'The Boy Who Lived'. Lulu seemed to find amusement in it as well and gave a passive attempt to chide Harry. Draco could see how the fame would get old... Kind of. But Harry didn't seem to like the attention as much as Draco did. Draco decided to help by distracting the healer when they prodded Harry too far. Draco kind of missed pissing people off. 

Draco was pleased to find out that the healer would not do anything to cure them. Apparently there were no negative effects, but he was sad to find out that the potion was wearing off. The healer had told them there was no point and that they should be fine in a few days. Now Harry was pouting. 

“I am not pouting,” Harry pouted. 

“Yeah, you are. Pouting Potter,” Draco laughed as they walked down the crowed sidewalk.

“I thought I was only Potter when you were angry,” Harry grumbled as he walked beside Draco. Remus brought up the rear, he seemed rather alert, looking around them as if he expected to spot someone he knew. It made Draco feel safe, having the man watch out for them. Also, having someone else worry so much made him feel less paranoid. 

“Or when it rhymes,” Draco added. 

“Sounds like Neville made a brand-new potion; too bad he probably didn’t write anything he did down.” Harry said, changing the subject. 

“Longbottom is a blubbering moron.” Draco said as he admired a vase in a store front they were passing. It took him a moment to realize Harry wasn’t speaking anymore. “What?” 

“Neville is my friend.” Harry said, anger in his eyes. 

“It’s not like he can hear me here.” Draco said, but Harry just glared, walking a bit faster. “I’ll be neutral to him to his face? ... Oh, come on, you can’t possibly expect me to socialize with Longbottom,” Draco gasped. Harry’s expression was a very familiar one to Draco. If he kept pushing, Potter was going to Pop. “I said I’d leave him alone, okay? No picking on him or any of your little friends. Isn’t that enough?” Draco watched the boy think, and the look of disappointment hurt. 

“If that’s the best I can get then fine.” Harry said, walking even faster. Draco looked back at Lulu, who had fallen rather far behind, for help but the man was obviously not paying attention for once. Draco sighed, exasperated. 

“Hey, Harry. Did you want me to get compact in your skin tone, so I could properly cover your scar?” Draco asked, but Harry didn’t answer, thundery expression still on his face. “Or... I could show you how to gel your hair?” That only seemed to make him angrier. Draco sighed dramatically and quickened his pace a bit. 

“Harry, wait.” Draco said, grabbing Harry’s wrist. “I-...” 

“Yeah, you're what?” Harry snapped. 

“I’m sorry.” Draco’s voice shook slightly and watched Harry’s expression soften. Draco smiled at him hopefully and slid his hand down into Harry’s. The boy squeezed it, though he wasn’t smiling. “I’ll...try.” That did it. Draco felt lightheaded, just looking at that smile. It almost made him forget he'd have to deal with Harry's gaggle of idiots come the start of term.

“Thanks Draco,” Harry said. Draco beamed, looking into those shinning eyes. 

Lulu bumped into them. Draco hadn’t even realized they’d stopped, and apparently nether did Remus, too lost in Harry. 

“Oh, sorry boys,” Lulu stuttered as he smiled down at them awkwardly. Draco couldn’t help but smile in return. 

“It’s okay, you didn’t hurt us or anything, and-” Draco froze, eyes wide and focused behind Remus. He felt a hand come down on his shoulder, and he jumped. 

“Are you okay Draco?” Lulu asked turning around to see what Draco was looking at. Draco could hear him gasp. 

“I...” 

“Draco?” Harry reached out and touched him then let out a frustrated noise but kept his hand there. Probably annoyed he couldn’t feel Draco’s emotions. “What’s going on, did you see something?” 

“Greyback...But. I mean maybe not-” Draco said, but Remus cut him off. 

“Let’s just go, best not stick around just in case.” Lulu said, the way his voice shook didn’t help make Draco feel better, but he was glad the man took his fear seriously. He was so use to being dismissed as childish. 

Harry pulled Draco along behind him, a determined look on his face as he led him down the street. 

“How did he find me?” Draco asked. 

“It might not have been him, I’m sure that were both just on edge. Harry, did you see anything?” Lulu asked in a calmer voice, getting a hold of his emotions. 

“No, but we should probably hurry just in case,” Harry said. 

“Yes, you're right. Let’s hail a cab,” Lulu said, pulling them toward the side of the road. Draco reached out and took Remus' hand in his and felt the man squeeze it reassuringly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the chapter names apply to mutable chapters like, but not really, an arc. Also I feel like I should note that the name of this chapter group does not mean that sex is gonna happen.
> 
> Also my brain hurts. I'm training at my new job and I have to learn all this stuff, so I'm a bit brain-dead atm. Chapters will keep coming but a bit slower than at first. The weekend is coming though.


	13. Chapter 13

When they got home, Lulu merged with Sirius. The two becoming one, very obnoxious, being. Harry pulled Draco up the stairs to the living room the teenagers had claimed not giving the adults much of a chance to talk with them. Though Sirius was rather preoccupied with Remus, Draco wondered if Harry was a bit embarrassed with how intimate they got in front of them sometimes. Ron was sleeping in one of the large armchairs when they entered, drooling a bit with his head thrown back, a school book in his lap. 

“You’re pulling me,” Draco gave a weak attempt at protest. Harry seemed to pick up on this though. 

“You’re fine.” Harry said as he pulled him down into the sofa across from Ron. Draco wasn’t use to being manhandled this way, but he supposed he could let Harry get away with it if it meant he got to touch him. 

“Ron.” Harry said loudly. “Ron!” 

“Weasel!” Draco yelled, throwing a pillow at him with his free hand. Ron snorted and sat up, book falling to the floor with a loud thump. 

“Ferret.” Ron grumbled; voice rough. Draco glared, remembering the previous year’s scare with the fake Professor Moody. He had not told his father about it. He wasn’t sure what his father would do to him if he found out. Draco let out an annoyed puff, Harry pressing his thigh into his in what Draco assumed was a placating manner. Draco told himself that Harry would probably protect him this year, like he protects all his little friends. 

“Draco and Remus think they saw Greyback,” Harry informed Ron as the redhead wiped his mouth on his sleeve. 

“You think he’s tracking them somehow?” Ron asked leaning forward a bit. 

“But Lulu said there were no trackers on us,” Draco said, pushing into Harry's side a bit in an attempt to soak up some of the teen's courage. 

“Maybe he’s found a way to find out where you’ve gone?” Harry suggested. "Maybe it only works outside the house?" 

“That sounds more like a Hermione problem.” Ron said, stretching. 

“Yeah, but she’s not here,” Draco said, fidgeting with the hem of his hoodie. Harry took one of his hands and pulled it into his lap, covering it with both of his own. Harry's hands were shorter, fingers thicker, warmer. Ron watched him do this without comment. 

“We could write her, get her mind off the S.P.E.W. thing.” Ron said after a moment. 

“Yeah?” Draco asked. “You think she’d want to help with this?” 

“Of course she’ll want to help, she loves reading,” Ron said. 

“Right, but we need to do something now,” Harry said. “Do we really want to wait for him to come to us?” 

Sirius cleared his throat and they all turned to find him standing in the doorway, Remus behind him. Sirius’ gaze landed on Harry and Draco’s linked hands resting in his lap. Draco felt Harry’s leave him and frowned, shoving his fists into his hoodie pockets. 

“We have to have a talk.” Sirius said. 

“About Greyback?” Harry asked. 

“No, well handle that. The Order’s working on it right now. And if you go out looking for trouble, I’ll have to ground you. Like a normal parent, not how your Aunt and Uncle would,” Sirius added hastily. “Anyway, we have something else we need to talk about.” Sirius and Remus came into the room, closing the door behind them. 

“Why can’t we help?” Harry asked with a frown. 

“Because you can’t even do magic right now, besides it’s our job to protect the both of you,” Lulu said kindly. 

“I can handle it too you know!” Harry insisted. Sirius sighed as he and Remus sat. He made a move to put his legs on Remus but stopping himself. 

“We want you to worry about teen issues. It’s not fair you three have to deal with all of this. You've been through a lot,” Sirius said. Draco watched him a moment, wondering if Sirius was trying to come across as more authoritative or adult. 

“But I _want_ to help,” Harry insisted. 

“You can help by keeping close to Draco and letting us know if you see anything,” Remus said. Harry looked over at Draco before blushing a bit. 

“What did you wish to talk to us about?” Draco asked. 

“Ron, do you mind giving us a moment alone with Harry and Draco?” Remus asked softly. Ron looked at Harry, something passing between them. 

“I think I’d like to stay. If I make Draco uncomfortable, I’ll leave though,” Ron said, looking towards Draco. Draco just shrugged, for some reason the weasel had grown on him. 

“Are we in trouble?” Harry frown, picking up on the adult's solemn mood. 

“Of course not,” Lulu said. “We just wanted to talk to you about a few things.” Lulu shifted in the love seat and moved a blanket out of the way. Sirius took it and threw the blanket on the kids and before settling back next to Remus. 

Harry covered himself right away and Draco decided he didn’t need to ask. They were going to talk about something upsetting, and they wanted them to feel safe. Wanted them to be able to hide. It was nice of them to care. To not have to sit on a stool, hiding all emotions while being ripped into. 

“If you’d prefer to talk to us alone, or to only one of use please let us know. We won’t be angry, upset, or hurt.” Remus said. 

“We just,” Sirius looked over to Remus. “We know you’ve both been through some things.” Here he looked back at them, more serious than Draco has ever seen him. “I’ve been through things too. I know it can be hard to trust an adult after-” Sirius’ voice faltered. 

“After trust has been broken.” Remus added. And yes, this was going to suck. 

Draco pulled his legs up under the blanket, and he saw Harry bunch his fist in the blanket. Ron looked a bit uncomfortable but stayed put watching but not making eye contact. 

“If you need us to stop, please tell us,” Remus said. 

“And well order out again, anything you guys want,” Sirius added with a sad smile. 

“So, Draco, Harry.” 

Harry looked over at Draco, eyes a bit wide. 

“Do we...” Draco started, looking down at the floor. “Do we have to talk?” 

There was a pause, the two adults looked at each other, seemingly not sure how to answer. 

“No. But we’d like you to. Anything at all, you don’t have to go into details. It would be good for you. To confined in someone.” Sirius said. 

They were quiet for a long time and Draco started to realize that Harry wasn’t going to say anything. Sirius and Remus looked at each other a moment, then back at the kids. 

“When I came home from my first year at Hogwarts,” Sirius began. Remus reached out and took the man’s hand in both of his. “Well, my mother wasn’t very happy I was sorted into Gryffindor. I wasn’t able to walk normal for two weeks.” Sirius’ voice shook, his eyes hard. “That wasn’t the first time she hurt me, but it was the first time she left marks.” 

“My-” Draco started but cut himself off. He looked down at the floor. 

“I left home at sixteen, stayed with James. I was a bit...wary of his mother, but she was a very nice lady.” Sirius added after discerning that Draco wasn’t going to talk. 

“It’s nice here,” Draco said weakly as he looked back up at them. 

“Do you feel safe?” Lulu asked. 

“Yes,” Draco blushed. 

“I’m glad,” Sirius said with a kind smile. 

“I’d hope you’ll tell us, if you don’t. It’s our job to keep you safe and healthy.” Lulu said. 

“Can...” Draco started, he wasn’t sure he wanted to ask this but, maybe Sirius would know. He stared back down at the floor not meeting his friend's eyes. “Do either of you know anything that could remove scars?” 

“We can try,” Sirius offered. 

“Or if you’d prefer, we could take you to a healer-” Lulu started. 

“No!” Draco interrupted him. “I- just you two.” 

“Just so you know, the deeper scars might not come off...I still have some from-well.” Sirius said, shifting in his seat. 

“But you’ll try?” Draco asked hopefully. 

“Yes,” Lulu said. 

“Do you have a lot?” Ron asked. Draco felt his cheeks heat and frowned at him. He’d forgotten he was in the room. 

“Why would I tell you, you pea brained troll!” Draco snapped. He could see Harry shift, felt him touch him but the boy must not have felt anything because he looked annoyed still. 

“Draco-” Harry started but Ron interrupted him before he could make things worse. 

“Calm down Princess, I was just asking. You don’t have to be a git about it.” Ron said, as if it wasn’t even a big deal. 

“I have a few. On my legs.” Draco said shortly, adding in his head: and my back. “I don’t want to talk about it. I’m going to bed.” 

“We haven’t had dinner yet,” Harry said. 

“I don’t care!” Draco yelled. 

“I’ll bring you something up...” Lulu said, a bit strained. Draco hated that he made Remus sound like that, like he’d done something wrong. 

Draco wanted to thank him for offering him food, but he was too embarrassed, so he stomped off, slamming the door. He’ll thank him later. 

~***~ 

Draco ate of course. He wanted to be petulant, but he wasn’t able to go without food. He wondered how Harry had managed, though he didn't know the extent of his torture, the boy didn't talk much about his relatives. Lulu sat on the bed with Draco quietly a bit, saying nothing for a while, then talking about what books he was planning on getting. They ate there together as Lulu promised to order some for Draco to take with him to school. Draco hadn’t really thought about school yet, but he didn’t get a chance to wander far into his thoughts because Ron and Harry joined him shortly after Remus left with the empty plates, as if they had been waiting to be allowed in. 

Ron jumped onto the bed, and Harry let himself fall face flat. The bed bounced, Draco's hair swaying with Ron's movements. 

“Why do they treat us like kids,” Harry complained in a muffled voice. 

“We are kids,” Draco said while trying to sulk a bit. It was rather hard when he was being bounced around. 

“Maybe you are, but I’m fifteen.” Ron said proudly, letting himself fall on his rear on the bed. The thing gave a grate creak, growing tired of Ron’s abuse. 

“I’m fifteen too!” Draco scoffed. Harry was quiet. 

“Guess it’s just Harry then,” Ron said. 

“When _is_ your birthday,” Draco asked, forgetting about pouting and trying to keep the curiosity out of his voice. 

“July 31st.” Harry said. And shit, that was soon. Very soon. Draco didn’t have anything to give Harry. He didn’t have any real amount of money either. Draco bit his bottom lip. Harry was starting at him again, green eyes fixed on a point on his face. 

“What?” Draco asked, a bit defensively. Harry started. 

“Oh! Nothing,” the words hurried out of Harry’s mouth as he stumbled over them. Ron was snickering behind him. 

“Right then...” Draco raised an eyebrow. 

“When’s Hermione coming back?” Ron asked, leaning forward with his hands on his feet. 

“Uh, probably around the last week before school,” Harry said. “I think she’s gone on vacation with her family, or maybe to visit Krum.” At this Ron frowned. 

“I don’t see what’s so great about him,” Ron muttered. 

“His asss-sets” Draco caught himself. He wasn’t sure if he could talk like that in front of them. 

“His assists?” Ron asked, skeptical. 

“Uh, yeah.” Draco felt like Harry’s inability to eloquently articulate was rubbing off on him. 

Harry reached out, hand on his shoulder. Draco saw the smile, then it turned into a smirk. Shit. 

“Draco?” Harry asked. 

“Hmm?” Draco lifted his head up a bit, eyebrows raising. 

“When you say assists, do you really mean ass,” Harry looked very pleased with himself. Draco went red. He could feel Ron next to him ready to explode into a rant about how much he hates Krum. 

Not knowing what to say, Draco did the first thing that came into his temporarily empty head and soon Harry found himself with a pillow connecting with his face a bit harder than necessary. 

“Arg!” Harry yelled, falling backwards on the bed. 

For a minute Draco thought he’d fucked up. That they’d be cross with him and kick him out of the house. That he’d have to go begging around for a safe place to stay. But who would risk being on his father’s bad side? But Draco's worries fell away as he was hit over the back of the head with a pillow by Ron and a pillow fight ensued. Draco squealed and yelled, hitting Ron and Harry in the face with a pillow was very satisfying. He wondered why he'd never done this before as he stood on the shaking bed, his cheeks pink, hair disheveled, stupid grin on his face, swinging hard down on the other boys.

It had to be broke up first by Sirius, who ended up joining, then by Remus who had to pull Harry away from Sirius who had the boy upside down in his arms. 

It took a bit, but they’d managed to calm themselves and ready for bed. Draco snuggled between the clean lines and awaited Harry’s arrival. Harry always felt extra warm from the showers, voice rough, his skin was super soft after being cleaned. The three boys had their usual chatter, then Ron fell into his deep sleep. Draco watched Harry in the dark, unsure if the boy was awake. 

“Harry, was it always like that at your relative?” Draco’s voice startled him, he didn’t mean to speak. Harry's eyes blinked open, startling as the moonlight caught them. 

“... No, they were never nice but... I think they just... I don’t know. Maybe if they let Dudley do it, they thought they could get away with it. Dudley always hurt me just...never that badly. It was more being locked away, and being given practically nothing to eat sometimes...I used to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs.” Harry said, voice low and groggy. The way he spoke of it was a bit odd, but maybe it was because he was tired. Draco wondered if Harry felt like he deserved it, like how Draco did when his father... 

“My dad hit me before. Not often. It was his way to discipline me. I couldn’t-. I had to pretend I was fine. I couldn’t let mother know. He used his cane. Hit me in the legs. On the back. Not as often there. He’d hit me if he saw me now.” Draco’s words were choppy, forced, but it felt better, to say them. Harry looked at him with understanding, instead of pity and Draco wondered how many of them had to endure such pain. 

Draco and Harry look at each other a moment in the dark, eyes locked together. Something was passing between them other than secrets whispered in the dark, though Draco didn’t know what. It felt like small, smooth pearls slipping through his fingers like water. Solid then not. If he grasped it too hard it would slip away. Draco could hear rushing in his ears, could feel Harry’s breath on his face. Draco wasn’t sure, but he thought he saw red on those dark cheeks. Before he realized, he saw his hand reach out, his pale fingers even lighter in contrast to Harry as the moon caught them, so close to his skin, to his lips. 

Then an arm snakes over Harry’s stomach and Ron is spooning up to him. Draco starts to giggle as the moment slipped away and Harry cracked a smile until Ron let out a startling noise, calling out for Hermione. 

“Get off you git!” Harry yelled, pushing Ron off with so much force he ended up on the floor. 

“What’d you do that for,” Ron whined. 

Draco laughed, feeling lighter than he had in years. His laughter filled the room, bouncing from the walls. When Harry drifted off later, and Ron was again deep in his dreams, Draco watched the boy sleep late into the night. Harry's eyelashes fanning out on his soft cheeks, chest moving slow, red lips parted slightly, dark hair falling over his eyes a bit. It was oddly beautiful. Like a painting. Draco had trouble closing his eyes, but when he did, he dreamed of a clear night sky littered with stars, a warm golden shore covered in pearly white sea foam, bowed heads and whispered secrets, and enchanting emerald green in the dark.


	14. Chapter 14

Draco woke way too early, morning light streaming through the sides of the curtains casting Harry in a golden glow. Draco lay there a moment, his body use to waking early now, and watched Harry breath slowly. He didn't seem to be having any nightmares so Harry would probably be in a good mood today. Draco forced himself to get up, slipping his feet into his unicorn slippers and shuffling down into the kitchens to get himself something to drink. Draco started to lift his feet as plumes of dust started to swirling through the air. As he entered the kitchen, he found a tired looking Sirius sitting at a small table with Remus leaning on his shoulder, face a bit pale. Draco wondered what moon cycle they were on, or if it was something else bothering Lulu. The adults stopped talking in their hush whispers as Draco approached, looking up and smiling at him. 

“You okay kid?” Sirius asked, his fingers buried in Remus' hair. 

“’m fine” Draco said. 

Remus looked up at Draco with a worried, searching look before he stood, moving to grab the tine of cocoa powder and gazing into it. The man was wearing his pajamas still, dark blue and covered in stars. Sirius seemed to just be in long pants, his chest covered in tattoos. Draco could read some of them, though he didn't understand their purpose. It his him again, how different these two were from his parents. 

“Love, can you mail order some more cocoa for me? We seem to be dangerously low and I know how much you like your hot chocolate,” Lulu asked. Sirius stood and shrugged, moving to put his hair up in a bun as he walked over to Remus. 

“Yes. It's I who's in love with chocolate. Maybe I could go pick it up from the store?” Sirius half joked. Remus squeezed his arm, smiling at the man with sad eyes. 

“I’m sorry your suck here.” Lulu said before leaning down to kiss Sirius’ cheek. “I hope that it helps that I’ve been around more.” Sirius smirked and kissed Remus’ forehead, having to push up on the balls of his feet. 

“Yes. It has. So very much. I’m heading back up,” Sirius said, eyeing Draco. Draco wondered if he was leaving to let Lulu talk to him. It didn't take long to figure that out though as it only took a few moments of them being alone before Remus turned to him. 

“Hey Draco, you’re up rather early.” Lulu said moving about the kitchen, grabbing three mugs and placing them next to the cocoa tin. 

“Oh, yeah. Just wanted to do some laundry...” Draco said, sitting down at the table. Sirius' seat was still warm. Draco wasn't sure what to think of that but deep down it felt nice, being warm. 

“I can’t help notice you don’t have any with you at the moment.” Lulu said. “Sirius and me were just going to have some hot chocolate before heading back to bed, would you like some?” 

Draco nodded, leaning onto his arm, cheek pressed into his palm, and watching the man move about the kitchen before Lulu placed a large mug of hot liquid in front of him. 

“There we go.” Remus said as he slid into his own chair. “So, what’s on your mind?” 

“Nothing worth bothering over,” Draco said as he blew at his mug to try and cool it a bit. 

“You won't bother me, even if it's something small. You look rather tired.” Lulu said, a line of worry forming between his brows. Draco stirred his hot chocolate, a guilty feeling filling his gut as he watched the steam drift away. It felt like a hand pressing against his throat. “Are you feeling ill?” 

“No,” Draco began fast, then spoke more slowly. Not sure how to get the words out, or even if he wanted to. “I was just up late.” 

“Yeah?” Lulu said, large hand curving around his chin and cheek as he leaned onto his arm like Draco, elbow on the table. Lulu looked as if this were the most interesting thing he’s heard in a long while. 

“I just.” Draco could feel his face start to burn, the feeling around his neck tightening. “I may have been up late.” 

“Oh?” Lulu asked, smile on his lips. Great now Draco was repeating himself. 

“I was watching Harry sleep,” and it spilled out of his mouth in a tumble before his brain could even register it. 

Draco sat up straight in his chair, eyes wide in alarm, but Remus just continued to smile at Draco, though there was a look about him as if he were thinking, analyzing. The odd feeling in his throat left Draco, but it was replaced by an unease in his stomach. Remus took a moment before he spoke, whether to give Draco more time to speak or to get his thoughts in order, Draco wasn’t sure. 

“So, Harry then?” Lulu asked taking a sip of his drink. Draco’s head bobbed, his hair moving into his eyes a moment before he pushed it back. It was getting longer. He thinks Harry liked it longer. “Does Harry know?” 

“No! You're not going to tell I was watching him, are you?” Draco asked, a bit panicked. 

“Of course not, Draco.” Lulu said with a soft smile. 

“Great. Thank you. I wasn’t trying to be... creepy. I just couldn’t stop- like how you and Sirius keep looking at each other I think!” Draco thought out loud. Remus gave him a soft smile, a small puff of hair similar to a laugh. 

“Maybe,” he said. Draco felt an overwhelming gratitude that the man didn't dismiss his feelings as something silly and fake. 

“I want to do something for him.” Draco added, determination taking over. “He’s having trouble, with what happened. He hides it well but I can hear him when he sleeps. He wakes me in the night sometimes...” Draco trailed off, wondering if he should have said anything. Lulu looked a bit worried, but seemed to brush it aside for now. Draco knew by now that the man would seek out Harry later. 

“Why don’t you try to bake him something? That's what I do for Sirius. I’m sure it’ll make Harry feel good either way.” Remus suggested. Draco wasn’t sure what he meant by either way. 

“What should I make? What’s Harry’s favorite?” Draco asked. 

“Ah, now that’s something Sirius can answer,” Remus said. His eyes moved from Draco to the door. Draco turned to find Sirius spying on them. 

“What?” Sirius asked. 

“How long have you been standing there!” Draco streaked. 

“Long enough, we should have what you need to bake treacle tart.” Sirius smiled with a wide smile, walking quickly to the spare cup on the counter. 

“Treacle tart?” Draco asked. “That’s his favorite?” 

“Yes, same as his mothers.” Sirius said, lifting his cup to take a sip. “I suggest you try and sleep a bit thought.” 

“I want to make it now.” Draco said, standing up. 

“It’s a bit early for that, don’t you think?” Lulu asked. 

“Don’t we have to spend all day cleaning agaiiiin?” Draco whined a bit. They’ve gone through so much, but they haven’t finished yet, it was getting to be annoying. Well it was always annoying, but more so now. Remus laughed lightly and nodded. “Besides, I want it to be a surprise...” Draco said a bit weakly. 

“Ah, and Draco’s like a Harry magnet...” Sirius started to snicker into his cup, “Hairy, like hair?” The other two didn’t laugh. 

~***~ 

Draco had made them promise not to help him. He wanted to do this himself. It was very important to him, though he wasn’t sure why. Either way, he wanted to be the one to put the smile on Harry’s face. He wanted Harry to eat the thing he made all by himself. 

There was some issue to this, seeing as Draco had never cooked or baked anything in his life having relied on house elves. Sirius' house elf scared Draco, he was pretty sure that the thing didn't actually make anything, and when Sirius said he did it was some type of sick joke that Draco didn't quite get. Either way, he didn't want to ask for it's help

After a bit Mrs. Weasley came down to make breakfast and started sending Draco worrying glances. Sirius and Lulu followed Mrs. and Mr. Weasley down to assist with the cooking, the space filling up despite how large it was. Sirius had assured Mrs. Weasley it would be okay and Lulu told her Draco wanted to do this on his own, she mostly left him alone. Mr. Weasley didn't say anything about Draco's baking, but he did strike up conversation. Draco was a bit annoyed by how likable the man was and found himself pouting angrily at his mixing bowl. 

“Oh, dearie, you need to crack the eggs, the hard-outer shell goes in the trash,” Mrs. Weasley guided gently. 

"Mistakes are how we learn Molly," Mr. Weasley said with a soft smile."

"I know that, I just don't want the poor boys biting into egg shells," Mrs. Weasley said. 

Draco thanked her, wondering why this wasn’t shown in the recipe. But for the most part, she managed to keep to herself, though he heard the pained noises she’d throw his way. She made a rather large amount of noise when Draco was putting in the zest, having to hum to keep herself from speaking. Draco had never heard of zest before when it applied to food, so he just cut up some chunks of lemon and threw them in. He also added a bit extra treacle to the filling because Harry was a bit extra and deserved the best. It made

Draco a bit nervous, being watched this much. That had always been a bad thing in the past, though he did wish for attention he didn't want the punishment that often followed his mess ups. Draco was glad that Sirius and Remus were too busy with their own cooking to look over. Though deep down he knew neither of them would hurt him that evil voice in his head asked 'what if'. 

By the time Draco was finished, tart cooling in the fridge and hidden a bit, he was in dire need of a shower. Not wanting Harry to see him covered in food, and guess what he was doing, he went straight for the bathroom without grabbing his clothes. When he was all clean and fresh, and smelling of forest, hair combed and teeth brushed, Draco slipped back into his room with the towel tightly clutched to his waist. With a glance at the bed to insure the other two were asleep, Draco headed for the drawers. It was still rather early still for the other boys since they tended to sleep in and Draco made sure to be quiet, something he was well practiced at. 

As Draco was rummaging through his clothing, picking out an outfit, he heard a quiet gasp. Draco turned quickly, eyes wide, and found Harry sitting up in bed with is mouth open in a mix of horror and something else entirely that Draco couldn’t place. Fuck. Harry must have seen his back. Their eyes locked, and Draco was frozen. He could feel his heart racing as if it was trying to crawl out his throat, his chest heaving with labored breath. Draco's heart was so loud he wondered if Harry could hear it from across the room. 

After what felt like ages, when those green eyes finally dropped from his, Draco ran from the room, clothing in arm, towel held tight around his waist. Draco made it to the restroom and slammed the door shut, locking it. 

Harry saw him. Harry saw his back. Draco slid down the door, rear hitting the cooling tiles, knees drawing up to his chest. How would the boy treat him now? Did he see his legs too? Would he act like Blaise and treat him like a defenseless gentle thing? Or try and harasses information out of him like Pansy who put on a show as if she could protect him from his own father? Or would Harry simply make fun of him like those Ravenclaw girls last year, when Blaise had coaxed him out of his robes in an attempt to teach him to swim? Draco had been exceptionally mean to Harry that day... 

“Yo, some of us have got to use the bathroom,” came a voice. It was one of the twins. There was a knock and then, “I need to piss and help mum with the table setting.” 

“And brush our teeth, was our beautiful faces, and get to the table before everyone else so we get to load up our plates first,” twin two added more quietly. 

“Go away,” Draco said. His voice must have wavered though because there was a pause. 

“Now that’s not very nice,” Said the first, who Draco thought might have been Fred. “You may be a pretty pretty princess but you still have to share.” 

“Suck on a troll’s tit,” Draco grumbled, hugging his legs closer to his chest. 

“What’s crawled up that arse of yours?” Fred asked. 

“I got this brother,” said George. “Draco, are you deflecting?” 

“Oh, very nice,” Fred murmured. 

“...no.” Draco said, though it wasn’t convincing even to his own ears. 

“What’s up then?” George asked. 

“Oh, hey Harry,” came Fred’s voice through the door. There was a pause, then something too muffled. 

“Ahh, I see,” said George. “Harry, could you be a dear and jump downstairs, tell mum we’ll be down shortly.” There was more murmuring. “Plllease? Yes, thank you.” Then the sound of footsteps. 

“Right he’s gone,” said Fred. “What stupid thing did our dear Harry say?” 

“Wait what?” Draco asked. 

“Harry looked a bit guilty,” Fred offered. Draco sighed. They weren’t going to leave, so he stood and started to dress, his shaking arms fighting him as the adrenalin left him. 

“He didn’t say anything. I just- I thought he was asleep, and then he wasn’t-” Draco muttered as he shoved his leg into his jeans.

“Did he see your bits?” Fred asked. This was quickly followed by a smacking sound and an ‘ow’. “What?” He heard Fred whine. Draco’s cheeks were burning, an unfamiliar heat in his stomach. 

“No! Just saw my back...” Draco trailed off, pulling on his t-shirt and looking down at the little black dog on it. 

There was quite a moment, as if the twins were trying to decipher this. Draco opened the door and tried to push past them, but found his way barred. 

“Look, Harry’s a good kid he won’t judge you,” George said. 

“Yeah, if you got like, grotesque acne or a big ol’ birthmark in the shape of a Grindylow or even worse Professor Snap he won’t judge.” Fred said rather uppity. 

Draco wanted to be angry, but he couldn’t help the giggle that came out. 

“Right, now I’ve got to use the loo,” George said, slipping past them and slamming the door. 

“Hey!” Fred yelled. 

Draco took this time to flee downstairs. 

Draco found Sirius in the hall in front of the curtain covered portrait that had been the source of grate noise and shocks since Draco had arrived. He knows he’s related to the woman, but she was a bit scary to him. Draco slowed and came to a stop next to Sirius, looking at the curtains then at him. 

“Hey,” Sirius whispered, turning to look at Draco. Most of his hair was still up in a bun, though strands of it fell loose. Draco wondered if he'd look as good with long hair. Wondered if Harry would like it as much as Lulu seemed to like Sirius' hair. 

“Uh, hi,” Draco said feeling a bit lost. He hadn't spent much of his time alone with the man. Normally Sirius interacted with Harry and when he did interact with Draco it was in a mostly teasing manner, not that Draco minded much. Sirius pointed at the curtains but Draco didn't turn away. 

“My mother.” 

“I’ve met her, but I can’t remember anything really.” Draco said in a low voice, the fear of disrupting her strong. She reminded Draco of family traditions, of pure-blood ideals, and the looming war. She reminded him of how much of a failure Draco was for enjoying the company in this house, for leaving his family behind. 

"You’re lucky you don’t remember. You were what, five when she died?” Sirius asked, looking down towards him. It struck Draco how little he had to tilt his head to look into Sirius' eyes. How much taller he'd been getting in the past months. 

“Yeah... I suppose she was kind of like my father?” Draco asked. Something passed Sirius' eyes, and an understanding settled there. 

“Yeah, I suppose. Bit shreaky though.” Sirius shivered, but a small smile curled his lips now. Maybe Draco made him feel less alone, like how Sirius did for him. They were both black sheep now. 

“It’s weird, being here again.” Draco said looking at the walls. He felt a hand come down on his shoulder and jumped a bit but Sirius didn’t remove it. It was strong, certain. It made Draco feel oddly safe. He looked up at Sirius again, and he looked down at Draco. 

“Did you want to break some family heirlooms after breakfast?” Sirius asked with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. Draco nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

Draco entered the dining room where the occupants of the house were starting to gather for breakfast. His eyes found Harry as the boy straighten up in his chair. Harry’s cheeks were a bit pink, his as hair messy as always, and he still wore his pajamas. He looked so adorable as he gave Draco a hopeful look. So much so that he decided to take pity on him. Walking over Draco put his hands on the back of the chair next to Harry and smiled down at him. 

“This seat taken?” Draco asked. 

“No!” Harry said a bit too loud. Draco’s smiled widened as he slid into his chair, looking at the floral tablecloth. Right now there were only glasses of water, but he could here Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. 

“I’m not angry.” Draco said as calmly as he could, and he could feel Harry’s sigh of relief on his cheek. 

Draco couldn't suppress the shiver it sent down his spine. When had Harry leaned in? Draco had gotten use to Harry being so close but it felt a bit odd at the moment. Maybe it had something to do with Harry seeing his scars, or maybe how Harry was looking at him now. Draco glanced to his side at Harry; the boy was definitely staring at him. 

Mrs. Weasley started to place plates on the table, the twins apparating into the kitchen to help as the woman with the pink hair came thundering down the steps. Sirius had been right behind Draco and was now sitting at the far end whispering in Remus’ ear. The pink haired woman, Draco heard people calling her Tonks, almost tripped as she took a seat next to Remus. Lulu steading her with a kind smile and a quiet laugh. Some of the other Order members were seated at the table as well, talking to Mr. Weasley and poking fun at Tonks' clumsiness. They’ve all tried to speak to Draco at some point since he'd arrived at Grimmauld Place but he didn’t like talking to them. They had a habit of questioning him about his father and as much as Draco hated him right now part of him still wanted his love. 

Draco turned back to the boy next to him. Harry looked like he wanted to ask him something, but it didn’t seem as though he knew how to. Instead Harry reached out to grab his water as his gaze dropped down to Darco’s chest, his lack of attention causing him to miss his cup, knocking it over. Draco laughed as Harry tried to mop it up with his napkin, a bit of worry gnawing at him despite his amusement. Why was he looking at his chest? Was there something wrong with it? Draco didn’t have any scars there. 

“Oh dear, let me get that for you Harry,” Mrs. Weasley said, waving her wand to dry up the water. Harry blushed down at the table, twisting his now dry napkin in his lap as Ron wondered in, eyes half closed. He let himself fall into the seat next to Harry and rested his head on the table. 

“’ay.” Ron said, mouth barley opening. “’ou sleep ‘kay ‘arry?” 

“Huh? Oh, yeah I guess.” Harry said unconvincingly, poking at the empty plate on the table. 

“What did you dream about?” Draco asked, turning fully to Harry and resting his arm over the back of his own chair. 

Harry looked a bit startled, like he wasn’t expecting to be asked, probably because he often wasn’t. Harry dropped his gaze again, his eyes finding Draco’s dog-clad chest. Draco felt a swooping in his stomach a moment, then had to convince himself Harry wasn’t looking at his chest _that way_. It wasn’t the stirring interest that filled Draco when he checked out Basil’s rump, or the longing plan in Harry’s eyes when he was ogling Cho. Besides, he’d never seen Harry look at a boy with any interest, and surly he would have said something when Draco came out. It had to be another reason. Maybe liked his shirt, since his Godfather a dog. 

“Uuh,” Harry said dumbly. 

“Yes?” Draco asked, raising an eyebrow and squashing his inner dialog. 

“A door.” Harry said, and then looked back up at Draco. “And a hallway.” 

“Sounds boring,” Ron yawned. 

“More frustrating than anything.” Harry mumbled, irritation clear in his voice. 

“Do you ever have good dreams?” Ginny asked as she plopped down into a seat across form them, her hair up in a bun. 

“Sometimes,” Harry said as his face went red. His eyes shifted to Draco for a second before he forced them back to Ginny who grinned at him knowingly. 

“What are they about?” She prodded and Harry’s blush spread down his neck and his eyes flicked over again. 

“Well, you know, things.” Harry stuttered out. Ginny busted out laughing, though Draco wasn’t sure why. 

“Things huh?” Ginny asked with a smirk. “Maybe big, pink things?” 

“Don’t be gross Ginny,” Ron said, sitting up and reaching for his water. 

“There’s nothing gross about _things_ Ron. _Things_ are perfectly natural.” Ginny said. “They come in all shapes and sizes and colors.” 

“And taste,” said Tonks. Draco still didn't know who she was but he had an idea that unsettled him a bit. She winked disarmingly at him though, when he turned towards her. 

“What things?” Draco asked, starting to get annoyed. “What’s so funny?” 

“You know, Princess, _things?_ ” Ron asked. But Draco didn’t know. 

“Ah, yes. Things...” Draco said, trying to sound convincing. He let out a screech as the twins apparitaed behind him. 

“What’s going on?” George asked. 

“Princess doesn’t know what _things_ Harry’s dreaming about.” Ginny said in a way that made the word ‘things’ sound down right lewd. 

”That’s rich, could have used that as ammo the past four years,” Ron said. 

“I’m not dreaming about thin-that!” Harry insisted a bit too loudly. 

“Ah you mean you’re not having stirring dreams?” Fred asked. 

“No!” Harry shouted, starting to draw the attention of the adults at the other end of the table. 

“It’s okay Harry, it’s perfectly normal.” Fred said with a snicker. 

“What are you kids talking about?” Lulu asked, eyeing them all. 

“Things apparently.” Sirius drew out the words, looking over to Remus with a devious smile. “It’s nice to know I’m not the only one here with a dirty mind, but I suppose, Remus that you’re often on about things yourself-“ 

“Oh, stop talking about genitals and help me with breakfast,” Mrs. Weasley said harshly at Sirius, smacking him not quite gently in the arm. Apparently managing to sneak into the room from behind him, carrying a tray of scrambled eggs. “Now come and help me.” 

“Hey, why am I the one that’s getting into trouble,” Sirius pouted as he followed Mrs. Weasley into the kitchen to bring out the food, leaving Remus blushing scarlet in his seat with Tonks smiling widely up at him. 

~***~ 

Draco was distracted as he helped clean up one of the rooms on the second floor. He was now painfully aware that he was behind in some very important knowledge and he wasn’t sure where the others had learned it. Draco's parents had given him an educational book on sexual intercourse, but it didn't have any slang in it. Was he the only one that didn’t understand this weird lingo? How could there be so many different ways to say dick? He was pulled from his thoughts as Kreacher wondered into the room. Draco shifted closer to Sirius as the man threw something into the grouping of bins in the middle of the room. Draco could hear the house elf's distressed noises as it neared them. 

“What’s wrong with it?” Draco asked as Kreacher started to loudly mutter to himself as he root around in the bins. 

“Probably being alone for so long with the portrait, here stand on my other side if he’s bothering you.” Sirius said as he placed a hand on Draco’s shoulder and gently pushed him next to the wall and out of view. 

Draco picked up an old goblet with the Black family cress on it and threw it into one of the bins. They had made a bit of a game, numbering the bins and counting points. The middle bins being worth the most. Draco managed a good 10 point shot before he turned back to his work, Sirius mussing up his hair in congratulations. Draco thought about his father, and what he’d do if he found out he was desecrating his mother’s family house with a blood traitor. The longer Draco was here the more it seemed that his father was just like the woman on the wall, Sirius’ mother. The things she screamed in her deranged manner were all akin to things his father had said, things he had taught Draco. The woman was like his father, but his father could hide the crazy. Draco thought it made him more dangerous. 

They had been at it for a while now, and it was kind of cathartic, but Draco was growing tried. He glanced over at Harry, who was talking with Ron and shooting something into the middle most bin. Harry didn't look tired, even though he didn't sleep great. Draco wondered if it had anything to do with his previous home life. Harry caught his eyes and smiled. Draco could feel his own cheeks pink, before returning it. 

“Ha, look at this Draco. It’s a picture of my cousin-your mother. Look,” Sirius said as he handed over the photo. 

And it was Draco’s mother. Narcissa sat with her sisters and two other boys, one of which was a young Sirius. It seemed to be a rather nice day; the girls in dresses and the boys in their fine wear. Sirius did not look very please, his eyes constantly gazing away from the camera at something off in the distance, a frown on his face. He had short hair here, it touched his ears and looked as if he was attempting to grow it out. There was a flower behind his ear that Draco’s mother was fixing a bit so it wouldn’t fall off. The two shared a soft smile before becoming distracted and repeating the process over again. 

“Your mother wasn’t so bad. Nor was Andromeda,” Sirius said. Draco didn’t want to talk about his mother right now. His feelings were still fragile on the subject. His eyes roamed over the photo to the young boy. 

“Who’s this?” Draco asked, pointing at the young boy. The smile slipped from Sirius’ face and he was quiet a moment. 

“Ah, well. That’s my younger brother. Regulus. He, well. He died working with the Death Eaters,” Sirius said. Draco’s mouth felt dry, and he looked down at the picture. The young boy, Regulus, was sitting on Sirius’ other side and poking him insistently, a large smile on his face. “I should have been more...attentive to him. Maybe taken him with me when I ran. It couldn’t have been easy for him after I left.” 

“I’m sorry,” Draco said. He heard Kreacher fussing around the bins still, fishing in them to pull out items. 

“Don’t be. Here, you can keep it.” Sirius said with a smile, ruffling Draco’s hair again. Draco smiled, trying to move out of the way of his hand as he slipped the picture into his back pocket. “Alright everyone, let’s take a break you’ve done a lot this morning and I think the dust is going to my head.” 

Draco ran across the room and grabbed Harrys hand. He started to pull, but the boy didn’t move at first, presumably confused, causing Draco to fall back towards him. He had a moment to think ‘wow he’s strong’ before he started to fall to the ground. But he never made contact with the hard, dirty floor. Harry had grabbed at him, pulling Draco towards his chest like he did at the end of term last year. Draco looked up into Harry’s eyes and felt lost. 

“You two gonna kiss?” Asked George. Sirius snickered along with Ron, Fred, and Ginny. 

Draco could feel his face heat and he pushed off Harry, straightening his shirt. He felt a hand graze his, but pulled away, scowling at the wall. When he looked up again Harry looked a bit hurt, but the look vanished quickly. Draco’s mouth felt dry again. He was supposed to make Harry happy, not put that look on his face. 

Harry followed Draco out into the hall as Draco tried to ignore Ginny and the twins looks. Ron seemed to move to do the same but Sirius stopped him in the guise of asking him about the Cuddly Cannons, Draco would need to thank him later. As they entered the hall away from the others Draco reached out to take Harry’s hand again. 

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want to,” Harry muttered a bit petulant. 

“But I do,” Draco said weakly. 

“Then why didn’t you take it back in the room?” Harry asked, voice more aggressive than Draco liked. 

“Because... George was making fun of us.” Draco murmured, and Harry seemed to soften. 

“Not so fun, being made fun of?” Harry prodded, but his annoyed tone was mostly gone, seeming to be replaced by something lighter. Though there was a seriousness to his eyes. 

“Of course not, I know that, I’m not stupid.” Draco said with a smile, trying to push the worry from his mind. He was very much aware of his past transgressions. “I have something for you. But I want to drop something off at the room first.” 

“Oh?” Harry asked in surprise as they entered the bedroom. Draco placed the photo on the bedside table for now. “Is that Sirius?” 

“Yeah and that’s his little brother,” Draco pointed. “And this is my mother and her sisters.” 

“Why was Sirius in a picture with your mother?” Harry asked. 

“They’re cousins.” Draco said, looking at Harry. “Didn’t you know that? Sirius has called me cousin before.” 

“Oh. I didn't know, he calls Tonks that too I just thought...” Harry trailed off. 

“I think Tonk’s might be my cousin. My aunt married a Mr. Tonks.” Draco said as he pulled a bit at Harry’s hand and they started down to the kitchen. 

“So wait. You’re related to Sirius and Tonks?” Harry asked almost as if he was in a daze. 

“Yes Harry. And the Weasleys and the Potters.” 

“What!?” Harry yelled, stopping. Draco didn’t know at first and he ended up yanking his own arm uncomfortably. 

“Shhhuh, you’ll wake her,” Draco franticly whisper. He did not like being reminded of how crazy he must have sound himself. Harry looked at him with a dumb expression on his face. “What?” Draco asked a bit annoyed, puffing his hair out of his eyes. 

“Were related?” Harry asked in almost a hysteric manner. 

“Distantly. Very distantly. All pure-blooded wizarding families are related.” Draco said very clearly annoyed. Harry could be slow sometimes, Draco thought, but at the moment he looked upset. “What's wrong?” 

“Well? I mean. Were related...” Harry trailed off. 

“ _Distantly!_ ” Draco said in a harsh whisper. “It’s not a big deal. So just calm down. Let's go, I have to show you something." Draco started to pull again, leaning back onto his heels with both hands-on Harry's wrist. Harry watched him a moment, a smile quirking at the corner of his lips before he started to move again and they walked side by side. 

“So, it’s normal?” Harry asked as they reached the kitchen. 

“Yeah, now shut up and sit down.” Draco let go of Harry and hurried over to the fridge. “You shouldn’t worry about it, it’s not like we’d have weird babies if we got together- I mean like if you had a sister and Ron decided to go with her, or if you or I went with Ginny...” Draco trailed off as he opened the fridge, biting his tongue to shut himself up. 

“Well you wouldn’t go with Ginny, because you like boys.” Harry said. 

“Yes...” Draco blushed as he unwrapped the tart and placed it in front of Harry who just stared at it. Draco went to grab a small plate and some silverware. “But you get what I mean, I hope. Just forget I mentioned it. I can't even recall how far back the relation is.” Draco placed them on the table and looked over at Harry who was still staring at the tart. When the boy made no move to eat it Draco said, “It’s for you,” with a frowned clear on his pale face. 

“What is it?” Harry asked in a slow, careful manner as he poked at it with the fork. 

“Treacle tart... Your favorite.” Draco said. 

It felt like stones were starting to settle in Draco’s stomach. Did it not look right? Was Harry still freaked out about the relation thing? 

Harry cut himself a peace and placed it on the china. Draco sat next to him watching intently, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Harry took a small bite and gently placed his fork down next to the plate, chewing slowly before looking up at Draco. 

“Well? Why aren’t you eating?” Draco asked a bit harshly, his defenses rising. Harry looked like he was taking a moment to think and Draco internally cursed the boy's slow brain. How could he think so fast when it came to battling but with anything else, he was downright slow? 

“This is the worst Treacle tart I’ve ever had,” Harry said. Draco’s heart sank. 

“That tart took me forever to make! And you’re just -you're just going to make fun of me? After all the time I spent Potter, and you're not even going to eat it!” Draco tried to sound angry, but the hurt bled through. 

“It is the worst I've had, but I’ll eat it. Because you made it.” Harry said as he picked his fork up again. 

“But it’s bad,” Draco pushed. 

“I said it taste bad. It’s not bad, it was made by you.” Harry said as he forced another piece into his mouth. 

Well then, maybe Harry wasn’t as slow as Draco had thought. He wondered when Harry got so smooth. Then he wondered if Harry was watching Remus and Sirius too, the thought made him blush deeper. Something warm bloomed in Draco’s stomach as he watched Harry force down the whole piece. Just as he finished Ron came in with Ginny. 

“Hey guys what’s up?” Ginny asked. 

“Oh hey, tart, can we have some?” Ron asked grabbing plates before either boy answered. 

“Sure.” Draco said as he cut a few pieces. If Harry ate the whole thing, it can’t be as bad as he was making it out to be. And if it was bad, well then, it’d be funny to watch Ron’s reaction. 

“Thanks Princess,” Ron said taking his plate. Ginny grabbed one as well with an excited look on her face. They both took a bite and spat it back out. “What the fuck is this?” Ron asked. 

“Why was there a chunk of lemon?” Ginny yelled as she ran to get some water. 

“It’s so bad,” Ron said, tears at the corner of his eyes. “What are you trying to kill us?” 

“You’re obviously an uncultured fuck who has no taste buds and couldn’t tell the ass end of a troll from a lolly pop!” Draco spat out, not finding it as enjoyable as he thought it would be. 

“Harry, you like this?!” Ron asked in astonishment, ignoring Draco. 

“Well, I've eaten food out of the trash...” Harry said. And oh, that doesn’t feel good to Draco on many levels. Draco reached out and took Harry’s hand again but when Harry looked up into his eyes, he seemed annoyed. “It’s not a big deal!” 

“I didn’t say it was,” Draco said a bit taken aback. 

“But you were thinking it,” Harry said. Draco let go of his hand. 

“You don’t have to be a prick.” Draco huffed. 

“I’m not!” Harry said. 

“You kind of are,” Ron said. “He did bake for you, even if it was horrible.” 

Harry frowned, a petulant look on his face, but he didn’t say anything else. Draco sighed and wondered what was wrong. Was Harry assuming he was being mean because he couldn’t sense him anymore? Was that why he was touching him less, cuddling less, staring at him more... Draco felt the gloom overtake him. He missed how it was when they first got here, when he had dreams about Harry and the boy touched him often. Draco felt a hand on his wrist and he looked up, surprised to find Harry looking at him with soft eyes. 

“Hey kids, what’re you up to?” Sirius asked as he walked into the kitchen, Remus coming up behind him. 

“Hey Sirius, did you want some?” Ron asked with an evil smile. 

“We’re good. I’m having cookies later with Remus. He loves it when I bake for him, he can’t cook very well.” Sirius said with a warm smile. Remus came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Sirius’ middle and resting his chin on the man’s head. 

“I cook just fine,” Lulu said. 

“I suppose if you haven’t eaten in a while, then yes.” 

“You scarfed down my food like it was the best thing you had!” Remus said as he pulled away and moved next to Sirius so he could shoot an affronted look. 

“Yes, again, if you haven't eaten in a while. I spent 12 years in Azkaban, and then two more years eating rats.” Sirius laughed. “But don’t worry love, you do lots of other delicious things.” He said this last bit while running a finger under Remus’ chin causing the man to blush. 

“Don’t be gross when were here,” said Ron. 

“It’s not gross, it’s natural and beautiful.” Sirius said flipping his hair back with his hand and straightening his back. 

“Look, I’m going to leave if you two keep this up.” Ginny said as she dumped her tart in the trash. 

“Keep what up?” Remus asked. 

“The lovey dubby shit,” Ginny said. 

“Oh, does it bother you?” Sirius asked before licking up Remus’ cheek. There was a collective uproar from the teenagers that almost drowned out Sirius’ loud laughing as Remus pushed the man’s face away from his. 

“Right, bye.” Ginny said, leaving the room in a hurry. 

“Gross,” Ron added. 

“Do you have to do that when were here?” Harry asked. 

“Let’s go play chess Harry,” Ron offered. Harry turned to glance over at Draco. 

“I’ll join you in a minute,” Draco said. He wondered a moment why Harry seemed almost as if he was asking permission to leave him but pushed the thought away. 

“Kay, I’ll see you upstairs.” Harry said, giving his hand a squeeze before he quickly left with Ron. 

“That was easy,” Sirius said. “So kid, how’d it go?” 

“He didn’t like my tart...” Draco told them. 

“I’m sorry Draco,” Remus said kindly as he came over to sit next to him. 

“He ate it thought?” Sirius added. 

“Yeah, he forced himself to...” Draco pouted. 

“But that’s good, I only ever eat horrible things when Remus makes them.” Sirius said. 

“Hey!” Lulu shot him a warning look, but there was no heat behind it. 

“It’s true honey,” Sirius said. 

“I’m not a bad cook! I’ve made loads of good things. And James and Lilly loved my cookies! Oh, why don’t I help you make them?” Lulu asked with a kind smile. 

“Last time I let you bake, you set fire to the kitchen.” Sirius said. “And James and Lilly loved you, not your cookies. Why don’t you just buy him something cuz?” 

“I don’t have much money left, from what I grabbed,” Draco admitted. 

“What does that mean? They ate them, didn’t they?” Lulu asked, but Sirius didn’t answer. “Didn’t they!?” 

“You could work for me. I’m doing research up in my office. You could be my research assistant and I’ll pay you.” Sirius offered, ignoring Remus’ question. 

“Really?” Draco asked, hope filling him again. 

“Yeah, that way you could get him a good birthday present," Sirius said with a wide smile. 

“I want to get him something good!" Draco said as he stood up. 

"So, wait, Sirius, did they throw away my cookies?" Remus asked.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I'm finished training now and am getting used to my new schedule. I have about two more chapters written they're just not compleate. Also for some reason the spell check on my computer isn't working as good. I'm dyslexic so I apologize if it's not as good with spelling.

Over the next few days Draco discovered that Harry was indeed staring at him. Quite often in fact. But he didn't seem too interested in his back, Harry kept looking at Draco’s collar when it was peeking out from his t-shirts. Kept letting his eyes wonder down to Draco’s chest. Harry's hand often found its way to Draco's front when they readied for sleep, pulling him close. So, it didn't take long for the worry seeped away. For it to slowly be replaced with a new bout of confidence.

It was a couple of days before Sirius came to pull Draco aside to help him. Draco and Harry had been sitting alone on the sofa with their knees bumping and their sides pressed flush against one another. Draco moved his arm over the back of the sofa and Harry’s cheeks had a light blush over his dark skin. Draco had trouble looking away from him, his gray eyes eating up all they could. The two of them were chatting quietly about the coming school year, about what they'd be learning, what disaster of a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher they’d get, and about how excited they were about seeing their other friends. Neither mentioned what Draco's friends would say about his newfound friendship with Harry and company. Draco was worried that they'd be angry with him, and he could tell Harry was worried too.

Draco looked over at the fire place, watching the flames a moment before he opened his mouth to ask Harry about it, to tell him it might take time for his friends to adjust. That he wasn’t going to revert back to the prat he was and destroy all the progress he'd made. But nothing came out. Harry's face was surprisingly close to his, starting at him with his emerald green eyes. He felt like they were piercing though him and he looked away to the teen’s cheeks, not able to take the intense look any longer. His eyes followed a few freckles down to Harry’s lips. His mouth was parted and Draco could feel his breath hit his face. Draco’s mouth went dry and he started to lean in a fraction as the door opened.

“Hey Draco,” Sirius started. He stopped as the boys jumped apart from each other, startled eyes finding Sirius framed in the door way. “I needed Draco a moment, if you were finished with him Harry?” The man smirked. Draco could feel his face heat and stood.

“We weren’t doing anything,” Harry said, his voice a tad too high.

“Sure,” Sirius said with a smirk plastered on his face. Draco decided not to add anything as he followed Sirius out of the living room.

Harry watched them go, eyeing the two with a frown. Draco waved to the pouting boy as he left, promising him he’d help him finish the last of his homework later, he seemed stuck on his positions essay. Hermione had sent him them letters, telling them how proud she was of them for being responsible for once.

“So, what will I be helping you research?” Draco asked as they approached a door he’d never been in on the third floor.

“I’m going to need you to take an oath first, this can’t get out to the others.” Sirius said as he took out his wand to unlock the door.

“Does that mean I’m an Order member?” Draco asked, chest puffing out a bit in pride. But Sirius laughed a bit and messed up Draco’s hair again. Draco pushed his hand away a bit harder than necessary, stepping back.

“No, Remus would kill me.”

“Do you think Harry will be jealous, that were spending so much time together?” Draco asked, but Sirius just laughed again, pushing the door open.

“Of course not, Harry’s like his father. He'll find a way to amuse himself.”

“He is?”

“Yeah, he’s confident and daring.”

Draco wasn’t too sure of that. He’d thought himself, only a few months ago, that Harry was egotistical and full of himself. Now, Harry seemed more and more insecure. He never took any of Draco’s complements, always pushing them off as luck or something that just happened to him.

“I don’t know. He seems more...unsure than I think you assume.” Draco said blinking as the lights came on and dust swirled about.

Draco looked around, taking in the room. There was a desk that Sirius walked to, shuffling around to where his plush chair was. Draco sat at the chair closer to the door as he looked at all the shelves that took up most of the room. Most of them were piled high with tomes on dark magic and relics. Before he could take it all in, he was distracted again by Sirius.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Sirius brushed him off, though he wasn’t looking at Draco now. “You sound just like Remus.”

And that was all the confirmation Draco needed. He’d heard Mrs. Weasley tell Sirius he was blinded by his memory of Harry’s dad but Draco tried to steer clear of her and wasn't sure if she just found Sirius annoying. Remus knew Harry's dad personally, from what Draco heard, Lulu was one of his closest friends. Well, Draco would just need to chip away at him from one side while Lulu did so at the other.

Draco took his oath, Sirius using this to change the subject. Draco read every word, and recited as needed. As soon as he finished his mind started to wonder a bit. It must have been hard, losing his best friend. Being in Azkaban can’t have helped him morn. Coming out to find Harry, who’s supposed to look like him. Draco wondered if Sirius was damaged at all from his stay in that horrible place.

“Okay. I have a stack of books I think will help us, but feel free to try the others,” Sirius said.

“Can I bring them out sometimes?”

“Hmm, as long as it’s not obvious what your researching.”

“What are we researching?”

“Something called horcruxes,” Sirius said as he shuffled through papers and pulling out an unused notebook.

And that sent a shiver down Draco's spine, he knew why Sirius was researching this. He tried to push the thought away, push the unpleasant bubbles in his stomach down. For the first time Draco started to read the titles of the books on the shelves. The Dark Arts Through the Ages, Secrets of the Darkest Arts, Dark artifacts, Accidental Magical Enchantments, Practical Defensive Magic Its Use Against the Dark Arts. The Enchanted Castles on Stonehand Mountain. Wait. Draco did a double take; his eyes found the shelf full of what seemed to be muggle books close to where he and Sirius were sitting. The Beast of The Long Wood Forest, Mr. Bluejay and The Farmhand. Draco reached out and pulled The Raising Haunting of Dellwood Manner off the shelf, looking at the cover. A young lanky man with a ripped shirt was swooning in the arms of what looked to be a rather jacked ghost man.

“Oh, no those are Remus’ ‘hot and bothered’ books.” Sirius said as he snatched the book from Draco’s hand rather quickly. “There not age appropriate.” Sirius added, and seemed to mutter something under his breath about Remus owing him for ‘adulting’ as he put it back on the shelf. “No, I need you to go through these books with me. Remus convinced Dumbledore to give me something to do, stave off the boredom." He added in a lame attempt to change the subject. 

Draco eyed the shelf. He felt...odd. He wanted to read the books, to know more. The picture had been intriguing. He felt a bit short of breath suddenly, his face flushed, thinking about the dark haired, broad chested ghost. It was very similar to how he felt when he was alone with Harry or when he watched Blaise walk. He longed to reach out and “borrow” one but Sirius was watching him.

These books weren’t meant for him. He was supposed to be working, being good and helpful, supposed to be earning money a birthday present. Draco felt a rush of warmth and an odd, annoying need for something deep in his gut. He wished Harry was here. He wanted to touch him. Harry was softer than this chair. But then he’d know what Draco was doing. Draco thought of the look on Harry's face, when he got his present. It would be better than the one from the tart... maybe it would be like the one before Sirius interrupted them. Draco blushed deeper and opened the book, starting in on his work.

~***~

“I’m impressed you didn’t fall asleep.” Sirius said, setting down his pen and standing up. He started stacking his messy papers in what Draco thought was a poor attempt at order though the man seemed to understand the chaos.

“It’s not so bad. Boring mostly, but some of it was pretty cool.” Draco said as he stood up placing his own notes and the book he was reading on the desk.

“That’s good. Maybe you’ll learn something useful.”

“Maybe. It would be nice to help... Hey, Sirius?” Draco trailed off. Sirius looked up, his hair blocking part of his face before he pushed it behind his ear to get a clear view of Draco.

“Yes?”

“I, um. I know something... that might be considered...useful.” Draco said, looking away from the man’s intense eyes.

“Something useful?” Sirius repeated, straightening up with a lopsided smile still stuck on his face.

“From my father. He’d often speak to people when he didn’t know I was around.” Listening in was more like it. 

“Really?” Sirius asked, his voice betraying his excitement. Draco looked back up and watched the man slowly walk around the desk. Sirius frowned when he saw the look on Draco’s face. “What is it?”

“I know how many horcrux there are,” Draco whispered. Sirius’ mouth dropped open. He looked a bit comical really. But it didn’t help the unpleasant turning in Draco’s stomach. If he said it, gave this information to the enemy, would his mother ever forgive him? “I-”

“Draco?” Sirius asked as he placed a gentle hand on Draco’s shoulder. He looked worried, but it felt more to Draco that the concern was for Draco himself and not the information he held. Thought that could be wishful thinking. 

“Can you tell the Order not to hurt my mother? I know she’s... But she’s as much along for the ride as I was. She loves father... I think she doesn’t want this. I hope...she doesn't.”

“I’ll speak with them. But I can’t make promises Draco. This is war.” Sirius said and Draco nodded in understanding.

“Six,” Draco said. Sirius stared at him. For a long time. “Well, five are left. The diary from our second year, that was one. It’s why fathers so worried. He was responsible for it in, well, You Know Who’s eyes.”

“I’m glad you found your way here,” Sirius said.

“Because I’m useful,” Draco felt resigned.

“Because your safer.” Sirius hugged Draco reassuringly. And as they hugged Draco’s eyes found the novels again. Guilt settled like stones in his stomach as his mind started to wonder. “Let’s get something to eat. Yeah?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco doesn't know Harry is one yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me happy and let me know you enjoyed what I've wrote.


End file.
